Ambiguous Allegiance
by williz
Summary: AU A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann’s manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal, especially the lonely stranger.
1. Prologue

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

It was the one thing she couldn't stand in her life, the one thing that made her life what it was. It overtook her father, killed her mother, and brought the worst of people right to her doorstep.

It was society.

Elizabeth Swann huffed as she sat in her room at the window. The cool breeze rustled the curtains at her side, brushing against her soft and tanned skin lightly.

The young woman of twenty was certainly one of the most prominent figures in Port Royal, if not _the_ most prominent figure. As the daughter of the governor, all eyes were on her. After all, twenty was precisely the age for a suitable marriage with most women. But frankly, Elizabeth wasn't most women. She was just Elizabeth, plain and simple. And this fact in itself was what made men come from all over the Caribbean, even England itself, to try for the young beauty's hand.

Governor Swann would try and try to warm her up to some of them, but she would not be had.

Elizabeth sighed again, standing and reaching out to close the curtains. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a ship looming in the distance, just on the horizon. It was a ghastly ship with tattered sails and it seemed a shadow followed in its wake.

The governor's daughter squinted her eyes, almost excited for a moment, and turned to call her maid in. "Estrella, come quickly!"

The slightly older, stouter, and plain woman hastened into the room. "What is it, Miss? You've given me such a fright! What has happened!" Elizabeth motioned her over and turned back to see the ship.

But the ghostly ship had disappeared completely. It was just…it was gone. Elizabeth gasped as Estrella came up beside her.

"What is it, Miss Elizabeth?" She asked urgently, looking out to where Elizabeth's finger still numbly pointed.

"There…there was a ship out there. There was a ship on the horizon. I saw it with my own two eyes, and now it's…gone!" She turned to Estrella, her face stricken in confusion.

"Miss, have you been getting enough sleep or have you been reading til the wee hours of the morning again?" Estrella asked, hands on hips in a most authoritative way.

"I swear to you, Estrella! There _was_ a ship! I swear it on God's name!"

"Elizabeth, please! Do not use our Lord and Savior's name in vain! It is enough that you talk of things that aren't!" Estrella nearly had to clamp a hand over her mouth. She wasn't supposed to speak in such tones to her mistress, especially not so horribly out of turn.

"That's quite enough, Estrella, thankyou." Elizabeth's jaw was clenched as the maid attempted apologies, but Elizabeth pointed to the door.

"_Thankyou_, Estrella. You may take your leave from my room now."

The maid bowed slightly. "Yes, mum." Then she turned and left quickly, berating herself mentally for being so bold and crass.

Elizabeth quickly moved back to the window and placed her palms on the window sill, leaning out and staring all around the ocean. The ship truly wasn't in sight and it frightened her. Maybe she hadn't gotten enough sleep as Estrella had suggested.

She shook her head and shut the windows securely, turning away and going back to her vanity. The morning's light had graced only one half of the vanity from her large window, and that was where her brush was laid the night before.

Sitting on her chair, she took up the brush and began smoothing it down her long, honey locks tenderly. Today another suitor would call, then another, and another. It was society's cruel way of saying, "This is how your life will be for the duration, so get used to it."

A small painting hung next to her mirror on the wall. It was of her mother. They looked almost exactly alike, except for the eyes. While Elizabeth's eyes were light brown and beguiling, the eyes in the painting were blue and rather sullen. Other than that, both women were incredibly beautiful with high-cheekbones, honey hair, pouted lips, and beautiful button noses.

Elizabeth had also required a darker skin coloring as she had played outdoors often as a youth. Her father had scorned her for it, saying she'd ruined her pale complexion that most attracted men to women, but she hadn't cared a bit, because the times spent out in the garden or climbing the trees in the courtyard were certainly the best of her life.

A knock sounded at her door as she stood and smoothed her dress. "Come in."

Governor Weatherby Swann poked his head in the door. "Good morning, darling."

She smiled at him and walked to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, father."

"And how is my prized and favorite daughter on this beautiful day?" He asked in high spirits.

She sighed. "Your _only_ daughter is just fine, but is becoming a tad bit suspicious. What's going on Father? Why are you being so cheerful and kind?" She paused. "It is overdone, by the way."

Weatherby seemed flustered at her ability to see right through him. "Stubborn as a mule, just like your mother." He sighed and dropped the act completely. "Another suitor is come. Get ready and put on one of your best dresses, he is waiting in the parlor."

She looked down and pouted slightly, then looked back up with a bitter smile. "Alright, Father. I'll be down soon."

The young Elizabeth Swann looked down at her sleeping gown and sauntered over to her armoire, opening it and taking out an amber dress. Estrella came into her room and smiled sheepishly.

"Let me help you, mum," she murmured. Elizabeth nodded and held out the dress sourly.

* * *

The waves crashed over the side of the ship, sending a particularly strong young man against the railing on the other side of the deck. He sputtered and felt the back of his head. Bringing it back, he noticed blood on his fingers for the split second before the storm's pelting rain washed it away.

He stood up groggily and stumbled to the helm, grabbing onto the wheel tighter than he'd ever held anything before.

"Will!" He heard from down on the deck. He widened his eyes as he looked to see his captain and friend standing at the rail just a few yards in front of him. A large wave was building up behind the older man.

"Captain! Look out!"

"What! I can't hear you, son! What is it! I'm trying to tell you the lookout has spotted land not too far off!" But the man's last words were cut off as the wave crashed down over him and sucked his grip from the railing.

He was gone.

"Captain Daniels! NO!" Will reached out for the man as he flew into the tumultuous waves of the Caribbean.

The young man at the helm felt real anguish gripping at his soul, but he pushed it back, searching for any of the men that he could get to help him keep the ship from capsizing.

"Jeremiah! Jeremiah, where are you!" He yelled. Not a sound could be heard though, besides the thundering wind in his ears and the loud crashes of thunder.

All of a sudden, it was disconcertingly quiet, save for the pitter patter of rain. Will loosened his grip on the wheel and frowned, the water dripping down his tired and strained face. The water clung to his beard and dripped from his mustache, following the curve of his chiseled jaw.

The silence was unnerving and William Turner was all of a sudden extremely frightened. As he turned, he saw it.

A colossal wall of water was growing to tower over _The_ _Eulogy_.

The young man's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before the wall started crashing down. The last thing he saw was white and black spots surging across his vision…and a mountain, before all was gone.

* * *

Elizabeth sunk down into an overstuffed chair in the library, a copy of her favorite romance novel in her hands. She hadn't had the time to read a good book in so long, it was a wonder she could even remember _how_ to read.

She sighed, shutting her eyes momentarily, then opened them along with her book and looked down to the first words in the novel.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

A loud banging was heard at the front door. Elizabeth huffed, annoyed that once again, she'd only read a few words before something else interrupted. She heard a maid running to open the door.

The young woman quietly sneaked to the door of the library and cracked it open so that she could see who it was. As the maid pulled the large door open, George, the stable boy ran in.

"George, you're dripping all over the place! What has gotten into you!"

He shook his head, grabbing the maid's shoulders. "Miss, you need to get the governor! I s-saw something!" His eyes were wide in urgency and fright. Instead of scolding him any longer, the maid nodded, hurrying up to where Governor Swann was surely doing his paperwork.

Elizabeth licked her pouted lips and opened the door more, addressing the boy still dripping on the newly cleaned floor. "George, what is it? What's going on?" She asked him. His eyes widened even more as he saw the beautiful governor's daughter standing there.

"M-Miss, there's a dead body out on your beach! I-I was bringing in all the horses because of the storm, Miss Swann…and…and I saw something on the shore. I inched closer and—a fella! There's a fella and I think he's dead!" Elizabeth gasped, not being able to contain the feelings of adventure surging through her soul.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Jeffries. Take me to where you saw this man you speak of and kindly don't mention anymore to my daughter. She has a fragile mind…" The governor stated from the top of the staircase. George shut his mouth and bowed. "Yessir. Right away."

Elizabeth looked up, stubbornly. "Father, for goodness sakes!" She hurried to the entry way closet and pulled out a cloak, wrapping it around herself. "I'm coming!"

"No! If it truly is a dead man, I wish for you _not_ to see it!" He turned away from her and started down the stairs towards George. "George, did you get a good look at the man?" He asked.

"Not his face, sir. But his clothing looked like a navyman, sir."

The governor nodded and motioned George out in front of him. "Mary, send a note to the commodore and tell him to meet me down at the beach off the shore side."

George hurried out to the front steps. A carriage was already waiting there for the governor with no driver, so George hopped up to the driver's seat as the governor climbed into the dry carriage.

His very own daughter sat opposite him with a small smirk. "How did you--?" He sputtered. "Oh, for goodness sake!" The carriage pulled away as the Governor of Port Royal rolled his eyes.

A few moments later, the carriage pulled to a stop and they heard George drop down and splash to the door. As he opened it, Elizabeth jumped out into the puddles and pouring rain, her father calling after her in a demanding tone.

"Where is the man!" She asked over the roar of the wind. George, shocked as he was he that the young beauty had appeared virtually out of thin air, pointed down to the beach where the man lie.

She turned just as Swann stopped next to her and stumbled down towards the unmoving figure.

As soon as Weatherby Swann groaned at his young daughter, Commodore Norrington and some of his men halted their proud mares and pushed themselves to the ground.

"Is that Elizabeth!" The commodore asked, water dripping from the hat upon his head and onto his shoulders.

"Yes," Swann said, simply. "That's Elizabeth, crazy girl."

"Well, why would you allow--?"

"I didn't," he replied calmly.

"You didn't?"

"No, I didn't."

The commodore, James Norrington, a man with stoic features beyond his years, almost went on with his questioning, but caught a glimpse of the stubborn girl nearly diving to the side of a prone figure lying in the sand.

"She's too rash," he muttered, knowing precisely why he was called to duty at so strange an hour. He broke away from the governor and motioned two of his men after him. When he reached Elizabeth's side, she was leaned with her ear pressed against the man's chest.

"Is he alive?" James asked urgently, surprising Elizabeth with his presence. She recovered quickly and nodded.

"There is a heartbeat, yes. But I'm not entirely sure for how long." James nodded back and gently pushed her aside to kneel upon his knees in the muddy sand and press his own ear near the man's mouth.

"It seems he is no longer breathing," he said, calmly readying to save the man's life. Elizabeth gasped, standing and turning into her father, who had just arrived. He took his daughter into his arms, attempting to warm her up.

James set his hands proportionately on the nearly dead man's chest and pressed. Frustrated with his constant failure in getting the water from the bearded man's lungs, Norrington pressed even harder.

Much to the surprise of all who witnessed this, the man started vomiting water, turning himself over and groaning as the vile liquid mixed with salt water poured from his mouth.

Elizabeth gasped and went to kneel beside the man, but her father held her back. "Men, set the young man in my carriage."

His daughter broke from him and ran all the way back to the carriage, nearly tripping countless times before arriving. She accepted George's hand as he helped her into the carriage. Soon after, the door was held open by the commodore as his two men lifted the injured soul into the governor's stately and large carriage. Elizabeth allowed his head to be placed in her lap as they set him to lay long ways along the padded seat.

The young woman carefully smoothed his soaked dark hair from his eyes. As soon as she had, his eyes fluttered until they stared. She nearly drew her breath in with shock as his deep brown eyes drowned her in nearly the same way as the sea had almost done to him.

A small smile broke under his mangy beard, Elizabeth smiling back softly, before his head lulled back and he became unconscious again. The commodore climbed into the carriage then and shut the door.

"Where's my father?" Elizabeth inquired, looking up from the man at her lap.

"He's given me leave to escort you and our guest back to the mansion while my men escort _him_ to Dr. Jackson's home." Elizabeth nodded mutely, looking down at the man she realized must be quite young, despite the dark beard on his face.

"You get anything out of him?" James asked the younger woman. She shook her head.

"No, he opened his eyes and smiled. But that's all I've gotten in response."

Soon after, they arrived home. Some of the household help exited to assist them. Thomas, the butler, and Commodore Norrington took the young man from Elizabeth's arms and carried him through the rain and inside.

Elizabeth followed soon after, throwing her hood from her head and starting for the stairs. "My room, gentlemen," she demanded, crisply.

"Is it entirely proper, Miss Swann?" James asked, doubtfully.

"Entirely," she shot back behind her, climbing up to the second floor without missing a step. Both the commodore and the butler looked to each other and shrugged before following, the limp young man still in their strong grip.

Elizabeth opened the door to her room and quickly hastened passed her bed and dresser to her washroom. She disappeared into the room as James and Thomas came in, setting the man on her bed.

"You may leave to your business, gentlemen," came the young, smooth voice from the washroom. When Elizabeth heard no movement, she sighed.

"I'll take care of him from here until the doctor arrives," she finished, finally hearing both men take their leave.

The governor's daughter reappeared then, a washcloth and bowl of warm water in her hands. She set both on the small tray beside the bed and pulled up a chair, reaching up to untie her cloak and hang it to dry.

Then she took the bowl and set it on her lap, gathering the cloth between her fingers to wring it out. She moved to the young man's side and set the cloth to his forehead gingerly.

Once again, he shifted in his position, causing Elizabeth to gasp and pull back. She stopped her ministrations and watched as he opened his eyes again. He licked his dry, cracked lips in vain, for the salt water had drained him of fresh water.

She quickly reached over and poured some water in a mug from a clear glass pitcher. She knelt beside him and propped him up carefully, letting him drink the water.

"Thankyou," he rasped in a near whisper.

Elizabeth bowed her head to him and laid him back down. "What is your name, sir? And what has happened?"

He shut his eyes momentarily, sighing softly and almost painfully it seemed to Elizabeth. When he reopened them and looked to her again, he answered with a sheepish smile. "Well, I'm not quite sure about the latter, but to answer the former, my name is William Turner."

She smiled, wiping his cut face with the newly rinsed cloth gently. "Good to meet you, Mr. Turner, though I were to wish it under completely and wholly better circumstances."

"As were I," he said, his voice nearly back to normal at the warmth of her caring behavior towards him.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann," she said softly, "…and this is my humble abode." She motioned to the room surrounding them.

"If this is humble, Miss Swann, I don't dare wonder what a grand abode might look in this town." He grinned as she lightly wiped his neck with the warm cloth.

With a giggle, she pursed her lips. "I daresay this will be the grandest abode you encounter." The door opened and she stood, smiling at the fairly young man in a navy man's dress who appeared.

"Elizabeth, Dr. Jackson is here," the stoic man said, coming to place a caring hand on the young woman's back. Elizabeth smiled and nodded, William still staring at the commodore curiously.

Elizabeth turned her head to smile at him before leaving the room with the other man. A prominent-looking man with a gray powdered wig stole into the room, followed by what will took to be the doctor.

"Ah, awake, young man?" The important man addressed him. William only watched as they moved nearer to his bedside.

"My name is Governor Weatherby Swann, young man. And this is Doctor Jiminy Jackson." Will nodded.

"William Turner," he introduced himself.

"While I examine you, tell us what happened, Mr. Turner," the doctor said in his old, tired voice.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, sir, nor where I am." Swann chuckled.

"Why, this is Port Royal, Jamaica, son. And I am the governor." Will's eyebrows shot up. The storm had certainly thrown _The Eulogy_ off course.

"And the young woman who tended to me?" He asked, trying to keep any sense of eagerness from his voice or facial expressions.

"Oh yes, Elizabeth. She is my daughter." Will was speechless. She was the governor's daughter. He could have chuckled at the thought, for the young man almost swore she was an angel at his first glance upon her in the carriage.

"And…and the man with her? With the navy jacket?" Will asked again.

"Commodore Norrington. He is head of all naval operations in Port Royal as of now." Meanwhile, the doctor had been prodding at Will almost painfully, taking off his torn and bloodied shirt to treat the sores and cuts beneath it.

"So your daughter is betrothed to this…Commodore Norrington?" Will asked, watching as the doctor poked a particularly nasty bruise. He winced.

"My good sir, _we _are the ones who are supposed to be asking the questions," Weatherby said, amusement in his features.

Will, slightly frustrated with the older man for not answering his question, began to tell his story.

"We were sailing quite far away from here, to be sure, when a storm swept upon us. This storm. 'Twas early yesterday afternoon when the first signs were visible along the horizon." Will paused. "We prepared as well as possible, but the storm was powerful. It was quite soon after nightfall when the storm reached her peak. _The Eulogy_, the ship we sailed, was tossed about by her fury the way a child plays with his toy. I believe all men were lost but I when a wave crashed over the entire ship. It swallowed her whole, I believe." He cleared his throat.

"You were the captain of this ship?" Norrington asked from where he leaned against the doorway. Will glanced behind the doctor and eyed his tall figure.

"No, sir. I was merely a passenger on very good terms with the captain. I resided before the voyage in my England home until I was called away…on business." All three of the Port Royal men saw the slight flicker of a cover up in his eyes, but said not a word.

"You say the sea swallowed you ship…_The Eulogy_ was it?" The governor asked.

"Yes, sir. Like a flash…" he paused as a new shirt was put on him over his newly bandaged abdomen, left unbuttoned.

No one saw except James as Elizabeth pushed into the room. The commodore's eyes glinted, not surprised that the curious young woman would find her way back into the room. Will continued, unaware of her presence.

"It was extremely eerie, for several seconds passed in which I nearly heard nothing but silence and the soft pitter-patter of raindrops on the deck. An intense feeling of fear shot through me then, and I couldn't make heads or tails out of it. So I turned to inspect my surroundings as any level headed man would do, to find a horrific sight looming behind the aft deck." His eyes clouded into fear as a shiver shot through each of their bodies.

"What was it?" Elizabeth asked, moving closer. Governor Swann and Dr. Jackson turned to watch her draw nearer. Will swallowed, keeping his eyes on her for just a moment before looking at his lap again.

"Twas a wave, about thirty to thirty-five feet in height. It certainly towered over _The Eulogy_. There was nothing I could do but hang on." He stopped, fingering a button absent-mindedly.

"Last thing I remember was seeing land, a mountain to be precise, and spots. I woke up to find myself in a carriage with you, Miss Swann," he finished, watching her again. A light trace of a smile was evident on her beautiful pouted lips before the commodore spoke.

"I'm incredibly sorry, as are we all, I'm sure, for you loss, Mr. Turner. Allow me to send my condolences." Will smiled gratefully.

"Please, Commodore Norrington. You must allow me to send my own thanks. As well as to you, Governor Swann sir, and your daughter." All three smiled at him.

The doctor stood straight and walked to the governor. "I believe Mr. Turner needs his rest now. If you would be so kind as to allow for this, I'll return tomorrow at noon."

The doctor shook hands with all and took his leave.

"Let us know if you will be needing anything at all, Mr. Turner, and you shall have it at once," Weatherby said.. He left the room as Norrington bowed his head and turned to leave as well.

Elizabeth's light brown eyes stayed on Will as he yawned, a sad, far off look deepening his eyes as he clenched his pronounced jaw. His eyes flicked up to her as she came closer.

"I'm truly sorry," she voiced just above a whisper.

"No, please. The sea takes so many lives, it's impossible to tell them apart any longer." He let a crooked half-smile dimple on side of his cheek. She stared, knowing his anguish was still ever-present.

Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed beside him and sighed, allowing her eyes to drift over his tanned chest. She cleared her throat as she scanned his bruises and bandages. A soft hand reached out to touch his skin and at first contact, Will flinched. The girl brought her hand back immediately.

"I'm sorry!" She muttered quickly. "It—It's just that he missed one," she mumbled, stroking a large gash tenderly. Warmth spread through him at her touch and he chuckled. The rumble of his voice was felt in her fingers against his chest.

"That one is old," he explained, taking her hand from his chest and squeezing it.

"Old?" She asked, tilting her head in question.

"Yes, I've sailed before. Battles have ensued, wars won, blows dealt. This is the product of one such blow. 'Twas a dagger." His hands were rough as they held her one with care.

She licked her lips as she leant forward. Everything about him intrigued her and his eyes drew her closer. She saw another world swimming in their dark brown depths.

Just centimeters away, her eyes drifted shut, feeling his warm breath upon her face.

"Elizabeth, let the boy sleep!"

She shot away, and blushed profusely. Her father then opened the door to see his daughter pulling the sheet over the young victim and grinned. "Come on."

She nodded. "Goodnight, Mr. Turner. Sleep well." She smiled fleetingly before walking to the door and hearing his "Goodnight Miss Swann" behind her.

As Governor Swann shut the door to her room, Elizabeth stole down the hall to the guest room where she'd be sleeping.

"Elizabeth, what were you doing in there so long?" He asked her as he followed, for his room was just at the end of the hall, by far the grandest of the mansion.

"Making sure he was comfortable." She smiled. "Goodnight, Father." She shut the door to the room and leant against it, biting her lip. For once, she was glad a ball was to arrive soon at the Swann mansion.

* * *

(A/N:) Yes, I'm back. And better to boot. Watch out. 


	2. A Ball Interrupted

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

The soft breeze swept over the ground in front of the large stone in the garden, swirling the soft sands around in a circle before fluttering crisp leaves away towards the sunset. 

The leaves in the tall, pronounced trees shook gently, as if mourning for the name that resided upon the stone.

A young man knelt before the stone, crossing his chest before kissing the cross in his hand once. He let it drop back to his chest as the few people behind him hung their heads in respect. Gathering rose petals, he let them flutter down to rest around the gravestone.

William Turner stood shakily and brushed his knees off. The name upon the gravestone was that of _The Eulogy_.

Commodore James Norrington and Governor Swann had insisted upon a grave to be dug the morning after the storm to pay respects and honor the sailors who died in Mother Nature's blue fury. James told young Turner that he'd allow for the traditional navy funeral for _The Eulogy_ and its crew, but Will wouldn't have it.

"I don't mean to disrespect your wishes, sir. But I believe Captain Daniels and his men wouldn't have wanted that," he had said. Norrington had heeded to his wishes respectfully, leaving Turner himself, the commodore, Governor Swann, and his daughter.

Norrington stepped up and dropped roses around the gravestone, followed by the others. Will knelt down to dig a small hole with his fingers and set the tiny cross in it, before covering it up again. As he stood, a small hand slid into his rough one.

Elizabeth smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly. He smiled back and turned.

"I thank you all for doing this. It truly does mean a lot to me." They smiled back as he walked back up the pathway to the Swann manor.

The two men walked back up after Will, leaving Elizabeth to watch the strong back of the young, mysterious man disappear. She sighed and straightened her sunhat before joining her father and the commodore.

As the four reached the inside of the large house, Weatherby turned to his confidant. "Commodore, do you think it wise to allow the ball to commence tonight, what with the boy here now?" He asked.

"Father, of course it's wise!"

The commodore agreed. "Sir, I do believe Miss Swann is correct. He will be distracted from the plight he and _The Eulogy_ have undertaken at the ball. What with the many young ladies who will surely wish to dance with the new gentleman!" The governor and commodore had a good chuckle, missing the slight flush upon Elizabeth's cheeks.

As they strode away, Elizabeth could hear her father say in a slight undertone, "He must be cleaned up a bit first, I'm afraid." To which James agreed with a nod of the head.

Elizabeth dodged around the hustle and bustle of the maids and man servants preparing for the grand ball of Governor Weatherby Swann that took place this very night.

"Miss Swann!" She heard, distracting her from her goal, to find one William Turner. The young woman turned to see the head housekeeper hasten to her with crisp steps, holding two fabrics in each of her hands.

"Yes, Virginia?" She let a polite smile grace her features, as was her habit through years of training.

"Would you like this fabric upon the hors d'oeuvre table, or this?" She inquired, holding up a solid print and a flowered print.

"Solid would be best, I believe," Elizabeth answered, and with a bow of the head, Virginia turned and hurried into the ballroom.

As Elizabeth turned around to continue her quest, it ended abruptly, for Will stood directly behind her. "Excuse me, Miss Swann. My apologies for my clumsiness."

She shook her head with a smile. "No, please. You're not yet in mint condition after…Well, it's understandable." She blushed slightly.

William was about to say something to her as a few man servants took him by the arms and guided him away. "Wha—I…! Uh…please, I…"

Elizabeth shook her head in amusement, knowing full well that Will was being taken to another room to be made up for the ball. She turned and hurried up the steps to her room where the maids already awaited her with the dress she was to wear elegantly draped on her bed. They only had hours few before the guests would mindlessly start to file in, stark formalities thrown about at each other and polite nods and bows.

* * *

"And it was the _most_ wonderful place to be while reading, dear Eliza. Flowers surrounding me, but OH! Too much sun. I never did like all the sun we see here in Port Royal!" Elizabeth smiled politely again, eyes roaming around the ballroom for anything that could possible be classified as interesting. Failing miserably, she turned her eyes back to the slightly older woman who babbled on. 

After a few moments more of polite nodding and concealing countless yawns, Elizabeth's attention finally peaked on the illustrious Miss Jane Bennington roaming about on the opposite end of the hall. Elizabeth quickly excused herself and walked towards the young woman.

Jane Bennington was only twenty-five and was said to have many men turned away only because they had names she didn't care for. Her mannerisms were strong and almost manly, but she was very beautiful indeed.

Elizabeth stopped short, fixing her dress slightly, before continuing to stop next to the woman.

"You needn't bother fixing yourself up so, Miss Swann. I honestly don't care whether your corset is straight or not." Jane turned and smirked at the younger woman, who was quite shocked, but not necessarily displeased.

"Well, frankly, Miss Bennington…"

"Call me Jane."

"Ah, yes, Jane…Well, frankly, Jane, I must say I'm quite pleased to meet someone who doesn't care. And let me continue by saying that if it was just you in this rather large and stuffy room, I wouldn't be wearing a corset at all." She smiled in amusement.

Jane laughed. "Me neither!"

At that moment, a sort of friendship was molded.

"You come to these sorts of affairs often, do you, Miss Swann?"

"If I am to call you Jane, you are to call me Elizabeth. And yes, I am usually coerced into these affairs." Elizabeth let out a bitter smile and rolled her eyes.

"Well, Elizabeth, I must say, at least _you_ haven't been brainwashed by these old fuddy-duddies, always babbling on about the most inconsequential business, like face powder…" Jane started.

"Or the fabrics of the latest dresses in from London!" Elizabeth finished, heartily. Both women giggled before Jane's attention was caught somewhere else. Her face sobered immediately.

"Who in tarnation is _that_!" She asked numbly, looking at the door of the hall. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and turned to look at the door behind her across the hall. The breath shot out of her like she'd landed flat on her back after a nasty fall.

The most handsome young man stood poised at the door, dressed in rich linens and fabrics, dark brown hair combed neatly back and tied there, eyes dark and rich as the night. Those eyes.

"Oh my Lord," she breathed.

"What?" Jane asked, urgently. "Who is he?"

"Is that Will? No, it couldn't be Will." She was speaking softly to herself, her eyes locked on him. If it was Will, he'd been cleaned rather thoroughly, his hair trimmed and washed, his beard and mustache shaved completely off, save for a small goatee and thin mustache resting above his lips. He looked a different man, save those eyes.

"Who is he, my dear?" Jane rounded on her and let her concern show. "Elizabeth?"

"His name is William Turner." She grinned and brushed passed Jane, leaving the beguiled woman to follow in her wake.

Will stood, absolutely in awe of the large room with people surging through it. He gulped, scanning the room for the face he wanted most to see. Fortunately, she was hurrying towards him, practically pushing dancing couples over in her wanting to reach him. She had a wide smile on her face and looked incredibly stunning.

He grinned widely at her as she stopped in front of him. "Mr. Turner, my goodness, they _did_ clean you up, didn't they?" He nodded, a slight blush on his face.

"And, might I add, that you, Miss Swann, look more beautiful than any woman ever has. I feel as through the lanterns and chandeliers are all directing their light towards you." He had an amusement in his voice as he said it, making her giggle, before feeling a slight tug on her arm. Elizabeth turned to see Jane smiling slightly at her.

"Oh! My goodness, how rude I am. Forgive me, Jane." She turned around and set a hand on Will's arm. "Mr. William Turner, this is my good friend, Miss Jane Bennington." Jane curtsied as Will bowed to her.

"It's so good to meet you, sir."

"And you, Miss Bennington."

Elizabeth went to Will's arm and tucked her own through it, unconsciously looking possessive over that same arm. Jane let the amusement show as she winked at Elizabeth, embarrassedly letting go of the young man's arm quickly.

Will hadn't noticed as the music started. He turned to Elizabeth and bowed gracefully. "Miss Swann, I hope you haven't saved this dance for another, for I wish to have your hand in this one." She curtsied.

"Of course, Mr. Turner."

Will turned back to Jane. "And of course, the next dance you shall save for me, Miss Bennington?"

"Yes, Mr. Turner. The next dance shall indeed be yours to claim."

He smiled and led Elizabeth out to the dance floor. They bowed and curtsied politely, before stepping up and joining the other couples in a waltz.

As the dancing continued through the night, no one noticed the slight chill that passed through the air outside. And no one noticed the slight yellow glint of the moon's light disappearing behind dark clouds.

* * *

"Miss Swann, I do believe I have missed dancing with you on this night," Commodore Norrington said, tapping her shoulder. Elizabeth turned and beamed at him, moving away from her conversation with Will. A slight spark of jealousy shot through his dark gaze at Norrington's hand on her shoulder, but disappeared quickly as James caught it. A glint of amusement shone in his eyes as he led Elizabeth out to the dance floor. 

A beautiful young woman who looked a few years older than Elizabeth herself came to tap William on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. But I don't believe I've met you before. Might we dance?"

He nodded, eyes being torn from the tall form of Commodore James Norrington.

"Of course, milady."

As they danced, Will looked down to the young woman. "Are you a friend of Miss Swann's?" He asked, clearing his throat. She was lost in the mystery of his features, taking awhile to answer.

"Yes, in fact. I'm a good friend of Elizabeth's. Why?"

"Do you know if James Norrington is courting her?" He asked quickly, unable to control himself. She giggled , stopping the dance entirely. He stood in front of her, supporting her to stand.

"Well, my dear boy, I should hope not."

With his confused brow and tilted head, she shook her head again in pity.

"My word, he's my husband!"

Will Turner felt a large burden lifted from his shoulders as she said those words. "He's been like an uncle or brother to her since she was a mere child! For goodness sakes, sir! Courting!" She laughed again.

He felt a blush cross his features. "Oh please, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just…well, it seems funny to me. You have eyes for her, then?" He shook his head.

"No, I've just met her." He cleared his throat.

"Oh! Oh, my dear! You must be William Turner! You're the one my husband spoke of who—Oh my! I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Turner. And here I am laughing at you like a ninny!"

William shook his head. "No, please! Don't give it another thought, Mrs. Norrington."

"Oh, please, Mr. Turner! Throw the formalities to the wind and all me Katherine." He nodded.

"I shall."

As the dance ended, the couples met at the end of the room, Katherine linking her arm with James' quickly. "Ah, my dear, so I see you've met Mr. Turner," James said with a smirk. She nodded, winking at Will to show the secret was safe with her.

Will, thankful she wasn't going to tell about his mistake, nodded. "You're a very lucky man, Commodore Norrington."

"Don't I know it." All four shared a laugh as the band stopped playing music and the conductor turned to bow to the applause of the crowd.

The commodore excused himself and his wife as they moved away, leaving Elizabeth and Will alone. Elizabeth smiled up at him and took his hand walking towards the veranda.

"Where are we going Miss Swann?" He asked her, but she ignored him and kept walking until they reached the chill outside. Elizabeth's happy smile dimmed as they walked outside. The usual cool air of the Caribbean was incredibly chilly and still. She could see her breath as she let out her air.

"It's so cold out here," she commented, extremely disconcerted. "It feels like it should be snowing." She turned to look at Will, whose face held an extremely worried look. His jaw was clenched as he stared up at the clouds covering the moon.

"Mr. Turner?" She moved back to him and touched his arm as he continued to stare up into the sky and alternate out to the sea. "William?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"I—I don't understand why it's so cold. It's never been so cold since I've lived here." Elizabeth shivered slightly.

"Never?" Will asked softly. She looked up.

"Never. What's going on?" She asked, her voice quivering gently.

A calm look rested upon his face, innocence playing in his features. "Why whatever do you mean, Miss Swann? Nothing's going on. I'm sure it's just—It's just a cold night, I suppose. The clouds are covering the moon, after all." He shrugged off his overcoat and draped it over her shoulders.

Elizabeth fixed her gaze on him. "William Turner, don't act as though you don't know what's going on? There's something strange happening, I can see it in your eyes." She held his eyes to her own and saw a small break in resolve, but it was put right back again.

"You saw nothing," he said, his tone deep and rich, yet gentle. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion before she turned away.

"I'd like to go back inside, please." Elizabeth shrugged his coat off her shoulders and handed it back to him, walking quickly inside. That man was hiding a lot in his eyes and she would find a way to make him trust her enough to tell his secrets.

Will stood with his coat in his hand, looking after her, before staring out at the sea again.

"I swear to God this isn't over yet," Will mumbled, glaring out at the sea. He felt a chill go through him and pulled his coat back on, before walking back inside.

* * *

The Caribbean winds fluttered around the proud man, knocking his dirtied beads together in his hair. His braided beard moved to and fro as he smirked. His time was soon. He and his crew would strike when the time was right. 

"The opportune moment…" he muttered. "…has arrived." His smirk turned into a full-fledged grin as a shorter and chubbier man walked up behind him.

"Cap'n, the men are ready when you are, sir. I dun' think nobody saw us arrivin' yesterday when we was followed by tha' fog."

"I quite agree with you, mate. They won' know what hit 'em." He spun in a circle, staggering back into the cave where his ship lurked, the crew rested aboard it.

"Men! Attention, ye scallywags!"

They all stood up and watched him.

"Looks like our time is comin' faster than I though' it would. We need ter strike tonight. Port Royal is in celebration…" his voice wavered as his dark, roving eyes caught sight of something just next to his foot. He leant down and picked it up.

"Well, wot 'ave we got 'ere?" He mumbled to himself, turning it over. It was a large plank of wood, most likely from a ship.

"A wreck, Cap'n!" The first mate said, walking a bit farther down and picking up a large ripped piece of a British flag. "Looks like a Brit galleon," he said, hoisting it up for his captain to see.

The captain threw the wood aside, eyes drawn to a larger piece in the corner of the cave. As he stumbled over the rocks to get to it, the crew came closer. He lifted it up and flipped it over.

_The Eulogy_.

"God have mercy," he breathed. "Daniels' ship. Christ, 'e must've met wif' the storm off Port an' wos sent to 'er deeps a few days ago. The wood's still pretty strong." The captain's crew all let a murmur of confusion pass through them. Things were getting pretty complicated.

"That must mean Turner… 'e must be dead too."

* * *

The night wore on well passed eleven o'clock as the guests in the Swann home drank more champagne. Many prominent figures in Port Royal had since been sloshed, but none had come to notice, considering they also had consumed a fair amount of the same poison. 

Elizabeth Swann was one of the few who considered it her duty to stay out from under the influence of alcohol, for she was the hostess as the governor's daughter.

As a particularly drunk woman spoke in a loud voice about she and her husband's plans for the new garden, something of which held little if any consequence to Elizabeth, the young beauty caught sight of William Turner.

He stood, leaning against the wall in a corner, staring gloomily outside through the double door leading to the veranda. She pursed her lips, staring intently at his features. Will would tip his head every so often, thinking, before looking up to fix his faze outside once more.

Elizabeth stepped away from the social circle she stood in and started towards the curious young man. He caught her eye as she came near and unconsciously straightened. "Miss Swann, I—are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

She noticed that his brow still held an intense look, as if he was preparing for something, keeping himself ready, so to speak.

"I suppose I am, yes. Are you, Mr. Turner?"

"Yes, thankyou," he said shortly, distracted from her polite conversation.

Elizabeth had only known him for two days, and already he held two separate personalities within himself for each day. It was certainly understandable for Turner to be guarded and distracted yesterday when he'd been found and his ship destroyed, but today was different. In fact, his attitude was opposite.

Certainly, his attitude was more personable and likeable yesterday when it was permissible to be ill-mannered.

Confused by this young man before her, Elizabeth stepped up to him and grabbed his hand. "Come, Mr. Turner. Mingle with my guests. They are eager to meet you!"

He looked to her and let a small quirk of his eyebrows appear. "It seems to me they have had enough spirits so that they wont remember me tomorrow. It's quite unnecessary for me to meet them now, I gather. Perhaps, I should meet them tomorrow?"

She giggled. "No, now. Whether or not they remember you tomorrow isn't imperative." He agreed, following after her to meet some of the guests. Each received him graciously, some of the single women unabashedly flirting as he stood, amused.

However, most of his amusement came from Elizabeth, who, most likely unconsciously, would tighten her grip on him whenever another woman would try to sidle up to him.

William Turner was growing fonder of the party, Elizabeth's presence equally as welcome. He just needed to distract the young woman away from her questioning of him, for she certainly was intelligent and would use it to her advantage.

A soft thump sounded above the violins and cellos of the weaving chords played by the orchestra. Elizabeth's brow furrowed curiously as she looked up to Will, whose body immediately went rigid.

"What was that? William?" She asked, eyes widening. He didn't give her an answer, but he kept looking down at the ground. He resembled a cat, ears perked as if to hear the sound again, his eyes narrowed. Even his back seemed to bristle and arch.

Another thump sounded, this time closer. "William?" She asked, staring intently at his face as she got nearer.

_BAM!_

It started.

A group of mangy, dirtied men filtered in the doorway of the hall brandishing pistols and cutlasses, ready to attack and kill all who stood against them.

The fighting was slowly pushing its way further back into the room where Will and Elizabeth stood, the guests scattering around them.

The pirates slashed through the crowds, making their way even further into the ballroom as women screamed and cried.

Because of the lack of weaponry on the Port Royal citizens' part, the battle was easily tilting in favor of the pirates.

Elizabeth watched in shock and utter terror as people were killed with a shot of a pistol or one swipe of a sword. Blood pooled on the newly polished marble dance floor, causing those who fought to slip upon the liquid mess.

Will needed a weapon if he meant to fight, so he hurried up behind one man who was tormenting a familiar young woman. Grabbing the pirate's wrist that held the sword, Will pushed the hand to slit the throat of the scallywag and without a thought, he pushed him down, holding the blade sturdily.

"Jane!" He heard behind him. Elizabeth sped passed him and embraced the young woman he had just saved.

As they let go of each other, Jane Bennington turned to him.

"Mr. Turner, I am greatly indebted to you!" She gasped. He nodded gravely, bending to retrieve the pistol from the dead man's belt, checking to see that it was loaded. He held it out to Jane.

"I take it you know how to use this?" Will asked her.

"Of course I do!" She snapped, pointing it at a pirate that ran passed just then and shooting him dead.

"There!" Will blinked once and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, preparing to move towards the door.

As they moved, Jane scrambling and waving the pistol menacingly, having used her shot, from behind them, Will slashed and cut down any pirate in his way.

The door loomed in front of them, shadows of the dying dancing across the walls. A loud clank sounded behind them, causing Elizabeth to spin around.

"Where's Jane!" She mumbled, eyes wide with fright. Will turned after her and looked around.

"I don't know, but we don't have time for that now!" He said, urgently. They both turned back towards the door but were stopped abruptly, Elizabeth running into Will's back and letting out a small utter of surprise.

"Allo mate. Care ter 'and over yer lady's precious gems, boy! That one," the pirate pointed behind Will to the necklace around Elizabeth's slender neck.

"S'very pretty," he said, grinning with the shimmer of gold in his teeth.

"Move out of the way, pirate!" Will Turner spat, clenching his jaw threateningly and raising his sword.

The pirate laughed and threw back his head. "And who are you, boy?" He raised his own intricate sword to meet Will's.

"Turner. William Turner. Now meet your maker, _captain_!" With that, Will took advantage of the pirate captain's momentary surprise and attacked with his sword.

Overcoming his slight shock, the pirate captain parried the blow and grabbed Will's collar, bringing the young man close to his face. "I'll meet my maker when I'm ready fer it, Mr. Turner, as it were!" He laughed, pushing Will away from him again.

"Turner? Wouldn't 'appen ter be named after yer father, perhaps?" Will charged at the pirate again, but was halted as soon as he heard his name.

"William!" He spun to see Elizabeth grabbed by two pirates. She elbowed one and growled at the other, but nothing could cause them to let her go.

"Miss Swann," Will murmured, feeling cold metal at his temple from behind and nothing but searing pain, before blackness overtook him.

* * *

An incessant crunching broke the barrier of unconsciousness Will was immersed in. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a dim light hovering above him, flickering to and fro. 

"Wakey wakey, Mr. Turner…_CHOMP_!"

Will rubbed his eyes and groaned, waiting for the room to come into focus. He sat up and set a hand to the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout the bump, mate, but yeh weren't listenin' well enough," Will heard to his left. He turned to see the pirate captain sitting in a grand chair, boots atop the table in front of him. He bit into a green apple and looked at it as he chewed.

"Who are you?" Will asked. The captain took his feet from the table and dropped them on the floor in front of him with a thump against the wood.

"Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. _Captain_, if you please!" He outstretched his hand to Will, who would likely have spit on it if he didn't pull it back in. "Alright, then…be rude. F'tha's the way yeh wanna treat the man who saved yer lassie from 'is crew's mangy 'ands, then so be it." He crossed his arms indifferently.

"Elizabeth! Where is she!" He looked around the room and saw her unconscious on the floor against the outside wall. He jumped off the small cot he was placed upon and dove to her side.

"If you've hurt _one_ hair on her head, just one, I swear I'll kill you!" Will snapped, looking down at her face and smoothing her hair back.

"Yeh look a lot like 'im," Jack muttered, eyeing Will fixedly.

Will narrowed his eyes and turned to look back at Jack. "I look a lot like whom?"

"Who else, boy, but yer father!" Jack Sparrow asked incredulously.

"You don't know my father," the young man grinded out, before turning back to Elizabeth and lightly patting her face. She moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly at first before his face became clearer.

"William!" She gasped, started to sit up. He helped her and allowed her to wrap her arms around him. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I saw them hit you and then I don't remember anything else." She reached up and fingered the large black and blue bruise that was forming along his temple.

"Sorry to break up the touchy moment, young people, but m'a pirate an' tha' sort o' stuff don't sit well on me stomach," Captain Sparrow said, tilting his chair back against the wall and tipping his hat.

Elizabeth turned suddenly at the new voice, gasping at seeing the pirate there. "What are you doing! W—Where are we!" She asked quickly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, miss. Feisty young'un, aint yeh?" He smoothed his mustache and wiggled an eyebrow at her, causing her to glare fearlessly in his direction. "Aye, that she is!"

Will stood up and helped Elizabeth stand next to him, supporting her because she was still a bit dizzy.

"How ol' are yeh, Will meh boy?" Jack asked, distractedly.

"Twenty….why?"

"So it _is_ true. Bill's very own son in me cabin." The captain just grinned, his arms folded over his chest.

"Stop talking about my father as though you knew him! My father wouldn't make acquaintance with a lousy piece of filth like you!" Will's voice started raising angrily, causing Elizabeth to have to hold his forearm to calm him down. She didn't exactly want the pirate captain angry, just in case he decided to have them killed.

The captain sat up straight and let an angered look come onto his face. "Scuse me, son?"

"I'm not your son."

"Dun' go talkin' ter me about who's filth an' who's not, right! _I'm_ the cap'n o' this ship, an' if I were you, I'd not talk ter me so rudely. 'Less yeh feel like walkin' the plank." He smirked.

William Turner looked down at the floor and clenched his jaw, his nostrils flared. "It was you, wasn't it?" He asked, low in his throat. Elizabeth watched him closely.

"Wot?" Captain Sparrow asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You were the one who killed my father. My father was killed by pirates, I was told so when I was a boy. It was you!" Will looked up at the captain with utter hatred and disgust in his eyes.

"How dare yeh say sumfin' like tha' bout me!" Jack roared, stepping up to Will and grabbing his coat. His eyes raged and his mustache twitched, but he let go of Will. As he turned, Will and Elizabeth figured he'd walk away, but he spun and struck the boy hard across his cheek, sending Will sprawled backwards on the floor. Elizabeth gasped and knelt at Will's side, helping him sit up. A gash at his lip was bleeding freely, but he wiped it away with his sleeve, glaring at Jack.

"Yer father was a pirate, boy. An' 'e was a good'un at that!"

Elizabeth stared at Will. Had he known about his father being a pirate? Or was this insane captain up to something crooked. Obviously he was, Elizabeth snorted, because he'd just attacked her home and taken them both hostage.

"I think it's time to send us back home, Mr. Sparrow," Elizabeth said, pushing the fear from her voice.

"_Captain! Captain Sparrow! _Home? What home?" He asked her.

"Port Royal, where else? Put us ashore, I order you." Her features were grisly, and he knew she was being serious.

"M'fraid there's not much left of it," he answere matter-of-factly. "There'll be no sense leavin' yeh two off there. Anyways, in case yeh 'aven't felt it as of yet, we're sailing through the deep blue."

"What do you mean, 'There's not much left of it'?" Elizabeth asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"I mean 'xactly wot I said. It's all been burnt ter a small shell of a town." He breathed on his nails and rubbed them against the dirtied front of his revealing, white shirt.

"You bastard!" She yelled, running at him and shoving him over, crawling to him and hitting him angrily against the chest. He tried in vain to grab her wrists, but was able to refrain as her young fellow picked her up off him.

"Elizabeth, no! Calm down!" Will pulled her against him to calm her. Tears streamed down her determined and furious face. The sobs weren't present as she kept them inside. "My father, James, his wife, Jane! My people!" She was muttering repeatedly into the arm of Will's askew coat, clutching at his vest and pulling it towards her as he held her.

"What did you want with Port Royal anyways, Captain Sparrow?" Will asked.

"To pillage and plunder, otherwise stealing most everything of value. Sometimes me crew gits a bit excited an' burns the city down in the process. It's really nuffin' I myself kin help." He seemed so entirely unsympathetic about it.

"I've yet to git the name o' yer wench, young William," Jack said after some time of just sitting on the floor where Elizabeth had shoved him.

"She's _not_ my wench!" Will started to say, but he was interrupted as Elizabeth set a hand on his bicep.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth S…" she started, but she flinched as Will reached around to pinch her arm. She looked up at him incredulously but caught the warning look in his eye. To let a dangerous pirate who has kidnapped you know that you're the governor's daughter isn't exactly the most intelligent thing to do.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Turner!" She practically forced out.

"Yeh mean yer…?" His jaw nearly dropped to his feet.

"Yes, she's my wife."

* * *

(A/N:) Hehe...hehe. Oooh man. Hehe. Please review? Hehe...ahem.

By the way, for all of you who took the time to read the first chapter, thanks! And for those who read AND reviewed...THANKS AGAIN! And I hope you do so again? Yes? Anywho, lay-aaaaz!

-williz


	3. A Pirate's Tale

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

The loud clank of the rusted cell door reverberated through the brig, making Elizabeth cringe, as the pirate opened it and pushed her in, fiercely. She stumbled and caught herself against the wall.

"Be gentle wif' Mrs. Turner, Bates. She may prove useful as of yet. An' she's a lady, no less," the captain said, slamming the cell door shut.

"Where's William!" She asked, hurrying to grip the bars tightly and press her face up to them.

"Bring down our young William!" Captain Sparrow barked, watching as Will walked down calmly with another pirate's hand at his back. When he saw Elizabeth behind bars, he hurried away from the pirate and ran to Jack, malice written on his handsome features.

Before he could reach his victim, the two pirates hit him onto the ground, causing Elizabeth to yelp and kneel to be closer to him.

Jack shoved the two pirates away from the young man and helped him up. "Aye, mates, why dun' we knock 'im around a bit! Calm yeselves down!" He barked to them. "I hope my crew din't 'arm ye, Mr. Turner. They're a bit compulsive, if yeh know wot I mean." He grinned and grabbed Will's collar, directing him out of the room.

"Why are you leaving her here?" Will asked, turning to look at Elizabeth who was just standing.

"She's safer down 'ere, anyways. An' as 'er husband an' protector, I wager yeh want 'er safe, savvy?" Jack continued to lead Will up to the captain's quarters once more.

Once inside the cabin, Jack shut the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms and picking at his teeth. "Apples always leave bits o' themselves in yer teeth, aye? It's really uncomfortable, those apples in yer teeth," he reasoned, not looking up at Will.

The young man narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Why did you bring me here, Sparrow?" He demanded.

"_Captain_! Tha's _Captain _Sparrow, mate. Get it righ'," he said, still not looking up.

"Oh, who gives a damn what it is! I asked you a question!" Will walked straight up to the captain and lifted him against the door, actually bringing his feet a few inches off the ground. Jack's eyes widened, finally looking at the man.

"Righ', put me down. Now…..please?"

Will dropped the shorter man, outright, but continued to stare at him through the steely slits of his eyes.

"Now, tha's no way ter git an honorable answer out o' an honorable man, mate. Yeh ask 'im nicely an' politely, savvy?"

Young Turner paid no heed to him and asked him again. "Why am I here? And why did you see fit to bring _her_ too?" Will asked, motioning out of the door.

"Tha's no way ter…"

"I don't _care_ about the ways to do anything! I'm on a pirate's ship, talking to a pirate! There's no honorable way to do anything, as I'm not speaking to an honorable man, and I'm not on an honorable ship! Now, tell me WHY I am here!" Will yelled, leaning closer to Captain Sparrow.

"Yeh look jus' like 'im when yeh do that, I swear. Yeh look _jus' _like 'im."

Will blinked. "Like who?"

"Your father, whelp! Who else!"

The man walked around Will's tall figure and set a booted foot on a chair, leaning forward onto his knee. "Tha's why I brought yeh 'ere. Yer father an' I knew each other quite well, an' _you_, my friend, are all tha's left o' meh dear mate."

"You lie. My father would never make friends with the likes of you. I know he wouldn't."

"He was a pirate, William. A pirate."

"I know he was, Jack. I'm not stupid. You think I wouldn't know something like that after spending years of my life trying to find him? There's no possible way he could know you, though. He was a good man. He didn't need to form acquaintances with the likes of you." His jaw clenched.

"Nevertheless, 'e did." Jack shrugged, grinning again.

"So what is it you want from me?" Will asked, starting to let go of his extremely tense stance.

"Allegiance. S'tha' so much to ask for?" Jack asked. Will searched his features for any sort of lying or feigning. He couldn't see anything.

"Why did you have to kill all those innocent people in Port Royal?" Will kept his guard up. The man was a pirate, and whether or not his father was one as well, Will couldn't trust the man just yet.

"Pirate," was all Jack said, as if that explained everything. "Would yeh like a drink, whelp?"

"Stop calling me that, and no, I wouldn't. I don't entirely trust you at the moment. Nor do I imagine I will anytime in the near future." He looked at the captain with disgust, causing Jack to smile wider.

"Hope yeh don' mind, but I'll be 'avin' to put yeh in the cell wif' yer wife. S'only fittin'."

Will nodded gravely.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other. Bates!"

The pirate came in. "Cap'n?"

"Take young Mr. Turner to 'is wife's cell an' see that they're both fed properly."

The pirate nodded and took Will by the sleeve. When the two men arrived down at the cell, Elizabeth looked up from her sitting position and jumped to her feet. Will walked into the cell as Bates opened the door and went directly to her when it was closed.

"I'll be back wif' da food," Bates grumbled, turning to go back out of the brig.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked, gripping onto Will's shirt sleeves and unabashedly stepping closer to him. He set a calming hand at her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"We'll be fine. I'm making sure of it."

* * *

"Cap'n!" Jack turned from the wheel and raised his eyebrows, showing the pirate had his attention.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

Mr. Gibbs caught his breath and urgently gestured below decks. "Ye've made a big mistake, Cap'n! A _big_ mistake!"

Jack scoffed. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. An' he doesn't make mistakes, savvy?" He started to turn back to the wheel.

"Yeh don' know who it is tha' ye've got in tha' brig, Jack!"

"Uh, yeh! I do! I've got a young Mr. William Turner the second." Pleased with himself, he turned away and started steering his ship again.

"No, the other one, cap'n. She's the governor's daughter. They're lookin' for 'er all over the port!"

Jack turned to shoot another comment back at his first mate but found the words caught in his throat, choking him. Shutting his mouth with a snap, he swallowed heavily. "The governor's daughter? That means that…"

"Yes, Jack. Tha' means she in't the bonny wife o' yer good acquaintance's son, dudn' it!"

"Bring me my rum, Gibbs. I might've made a big mistake."

* * *

Elizabeth Swann sat in a dirtied dress, torn and tattered. She had a few cuts and bruises and her hair was completely let down in a messy tangle of wet honey locks. Her pouted lips were pursed together as she leaned against the wall, legs held up against her chest. She looked over to her companion, who sat completely unguarded against the other wall.

"Will?" She asked, softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes flitted to hers as he turned. "Hm?"

"Why don't you tell me anything? Obviously, we're in this together. What's the worse that could happen if you actually talked to me?" The young woman sat straight and crawled on her hands and knees to him, folding her legs underneath her body as she sat beside him.

"I have told you everything."

"You haven't. I can see the tumult in your eyes every time you open them. Please tell me, William. I _am_ your wife after all." She let a small smile onto her perfect features as she leaned closer to his warmth.

The young man turned to regard her with a smile. "That you are." His eyes narrowed momentarily as he felt more than saw her shiver. "You're shivering, Elizabeth. Here." He took her lithe form and pulled it closer to him, cradling her against him with strong arms curled about her. Elizabeth tucked her face into his neck, letting him hold her and his warmth surge through her.

She sighed. "Will you please tell me _something_? Like why are we here?"

William Turner could feel her breath against his neck as she spoke. The tenseness in his shoulders and back eased as he leaned against the wall of the cell with the governor's daughter still wrapped up in his arms.

"I haven't exactly figured that part out yet, unfortunately. He talks incessantly about my father, as if he knew him. I'm absolutely sure he didn't. He couldn't have," Will started. Elizabeth just sat up and looked at him thoughtfully.

"How do you know he couldn't have known your father?" She asked softly.

"He's a disgusting pirate with no morals or honor. He has no loyalties. That's how pirates are. No friends among pirates. No honor among pirates. No loyalties. _That_, my friend, is the truth about piracy. Do you understand that?" Will asked her, after a slight pause.

"Yes, I do. But he said that your father…well, he said he was…a—a pirate, Will," she reasoned, tilting her head slightly before dropping it back to his strong shoulder.

"My father _was_ a pirate. And of course, by simple family roots, that means that I, myself, am a pirate as well. That's just how it is. It's the ways of society. And it's why I never told anyone but you about my father." His eyes darkened with sadness as she leaned up to stare in them again.

"But that's not right. Just because your father was a pirate, it cannot make you one. There is no way you could help any of it!" Elizabeth rationalized. Will just shook his head with an embittered smile.

"No, there isn't any way I could help it. But that's just how it is. Jack—the captain—says that he was good friends with my father. I refuse to believe it. Pirate or not, my father would never make a friend out of a man who would destroy a city full of innocent people for the hell of it. My mother would never have loved him if he had." Elizabeth stared into the deep pools of brown, seeing the tragedy swirl throughout them. There was much to tell, she knew, but she wouldn't push him.

"My mother was a young woman who fell in love with the wrong man. My father was the wrong man. She knew this, but continued to pursue the relationship with him, ultimately becoming impregnated with me. Although he loved her very much, he left soon after I was born, leaving a note that said how sorry he was and how much he wished he could watch me grow old." He stopped, moving a hand down her back to rest on her hip, as if making sure she was really there.

Elizabeth felt anguish deep within her heart, but she continued to listen, wanting him to tell everything he could before Captain Sparrow or his men came back. She looked at the empty plate where she and Will had kicked it after finishing the food. Will had eaten it first, much to Elizabeth's chagrin, to make sure it was not poisoned or drugged.

"William Turner broke my mother's heart, so she named me after him, hoping it would mend a piece of it for her. She wished so dearly for him to return, but he never did. That was a pirate who broke my mother's heart, but he was also my father. So when I grew old enough, twelve to be exact, I left my mother also. I told her I would find him, and I told her I would bring him back. And I thought this would make her happy, but I learned years later when I came back to England that she had died." Elizabeth nuzzled her face further into his neck, the tears dripping from her eyes.

"I hadn't been there for her and it had shamed me into seclusion. First my mother was left by my father, then by me. And both in the same direction…towards the sea. I was gone for six years and had returned at eighteen. My mother had died of a broken heart, I knew it. And I was ashamed of myself for leaving my mother for a dream that would never be fulfilled. A family." Will took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Your father and the commodore knew something was strange with me the first night I was brought to your room. I could see the way they exchanged glances with each other." A slight smile crossed his distracted features.

"They were right. I ran away from England. I wasn't any important businessman, nor was I affiliated with the navy, or whatever I told them. And the uniform I was wearing? Well, let's just say it wasn't mine." Elizabeth's eyes flitted back and forth as she leaned against him. She sat up, worry written in her features as she looked at him.

"Will, whose was it?" She asked, voice quivering slightly.

"His name was…Well, I honestly don't know what his name was. Nor does it matter, for he no longer resides upon this earth."

A cold fear gripped at Elizabeth's heart as she saw a cloud pass over his features and leave again. "He's dead?" She asked.

"Yes, he's dead."

"You killed him?" She waited with bated breath.

"I did."

* * *

(A/N:) Aha! So we hear the story... what do you guys think? I've got more coming sooner than this one came, I promise.

Being a junior in high school is TIME CONSUMING! Yikes!

And sorry if I haven't answered back to your reviews as of yet. Every time I get on here, I have barely enough time to do homework, let alone do other things. Thanks though.

Really, thankyou to ALL who reviewed! I'll get to you this time around, hopefully. Just know that I'm really really really really really thankful. I promise. Ta!

-williz


	4. Turner's Test

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

"Well, wot the hell do I do, Gibbs? Take 'er back an' say, 'Oh, m'sorry, really. Din't mean ter kidnap yer pretty lassie, but I _did_ mean ter burn down yer city, Gov'nuh sir'?" Jack paced his cabin, rum in hand, as his first mate watched idly by.

"I dunno, Cap'n. Why'd yeh take the lass in the firs' place?" Gibbs asked. Jack stopped movement and turned to face the older man.

"Because I though' she meant somethin' importan' to the lad an' I needed him!" Jack said. "In order ter git 'im on me side, I need a bit of leverage. I though' tha' if she meant somethin' importan' to him, I might be able to turn the tables as it were. As his wife, she's very valuable, you see, Gibbs." He crossed his arms and started stroking his braided beard.

"Yes, but as the governor's daughter, we know she doesn't 'old any particular interest to the lad. He's jus' a scamp! We'll 'ave to get 'er back somehow. Those ol' navy men aint gunna stop til they get 'er. I know this fer a fact, Cap'n." Gibbs stared the other man down, who was still in the same position, before a sly grin revealed itself upon his mouth.

"She is also very valuable as the governor's daughter, Gibbs. Jus' think o' this." He walked up to his mate and draped an arm over his shoulder, outstretching his other hand before them. "Think o' the riches the governor must 'ave."

"We took lots o' them, Cap'n."

"Right, right. Be that as it may, 'e still has more, savvy?" He paused, pointing at some imaginary treasure before them. "See that, Gibbs, me mate?"

"Yeh, I see it. Ransom."

"Aye, mate. Ransom. Let us see 'ow our 'married couple' is fairin'."

* * *

Elizabeth stared at Will, uncertainty written in her features as he stared coldly at the ground below him. "W—Why?"

"I think I've told you enough, Elizabeth." His glare was calculating as he raised his eyes to her, his grip upon her becoming a bit tighter.

"You killed a man, William! You expect me to sit here and take it all in and feel alright with not knowing anything about it?" The girl asked, incredulously. He lost the anger in his eyes and posture, leaving only a bitter sadness.

"I heard screaming late one night in an alleyway, so I hurried as fast as I could to where I heard it, thinking a woman was being attacked. I was right. When I got there, a woman, most likely a prostitute was close to—well, she was close to being raped." Elizabeth gasped, staring at him still. She had never guessed there could be so much trouble in one person's life.

"I ran to the man and pulled him away, yelling for the girl to leave. She disappeared, and left me to fight off the man. He was a navy man and had a sword and pistol. He grabbed the pistol and aimed it at me. We fought over it until it went off. The next thing I knew he was on the ground and my hands were covered in his blood." Will's eyes darkened again, causing Elizabeth to shiver again, this time not from the cold air of the brig.

"I heard shouting as people were coming closer, having heard the shot from the pistol, I suspect. So I leant down and dragged him behind a wall, where I took his uniform. It had blood on the chest where he'd been shot, so I washed it off best I could and wore it, bartering a passage out of England as fast as I could. _The Eulogy_ was my savior, Captain Daniels my friend. And it went on like that for two years as we sailed here. Then…well, you know it." Elizabeth nodded numbly.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, gripping unconsciously tight onto his vest as she moved closer to him. He pulled her to him in a hug, grateful for her comfort and listening ear.

"Well, well, well, what 'ave we 'ere?" They heard at the cell door. Both turned and looked up.

"Considerin' yeh two aren't married like yeh tol' me, I would watch where those pirate hands were placed, mate." Jack grinned and put his face up against the bars annoyingly.

"Who said we weren't married!" Will snapped, pulling Elizabeth closer to him.

"A little bird flopped up on deck an' told me this little wench is the governor's daughter, innit? Which means you're _definitely_ not a suitable candidate for 'er. Considerin' 'er daddy's an ol' man wit' a sword up the…"

"Shut up!" Elizabeth barked, pulling from Will's secure grip and standing quickly. "What if I really _am_ his wife!" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and quirking an eyebrow.

"Yer not….Miss Elizabeth Swann," Jack bowed, tilting his hat mockingly.

Will stood as well. "Why are you down here?"

"Yeh lied to me, Turner. S'not exactly the way to start a good relationship, is it?" The captain asked, completely sobered up. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"And when did I say I wanted a relationship with you at all, let alone a good one?" Will asked, a smirk playing upon his handsome face. Captain Sparrow narrowed his eyes.

"Yer really fishin' to be kicked off me ship, aye? S'alright wit me, I really dun' need yeh anyways." He shrugged noncommittally. "And anyways, Bootstrap wouldn't o' cared, considerin' 'e left yeh in the firs' place, right?" Both he and Gibbs laughed as Will tore forward, just missing the pirate's face as he swung his arm through the bars.

"Now, now, now, whelp. S'just a joke, ye know. But s'just like they say, 'A pirate is a pirate is a pirate. Nothin' nobody can do ter change tha'.'" Gibbs turned to his captain with a quizzical brow.

"Who said tha', Cap'n?"

"Why, _I_ did, o'course!" Jack reasoned, as if Gibbs should have known it before.

"Oh."

"Now meh question is this, Turner. Are yeh willin' ter sail wit' me an' keep the bonnie lass safe an' out o' harms way 'til I'm finished wit' yeh? Or would yeh rather we jus' get rid of 'er now?" To add a dramatic effect, the captain withdrew his long blade slowly, keeping his eyes on her pretty, slender neck.

Will stepped in front of her, his features steely as he stared at the pirate captain. "You leave her out of this, do you hear me?" His voice was low and threatening.

"So yeh _do _care 'bout 'er, don't yeh?" Jack laughed, nearly toppling over with the effort. "A—a poor pirate's son and 'is governor's daughter!" His kohl-lined eyes had tears bubbling at the tips, screaming to get out.

"Enough! I'll sail under your colors. And I'll do what you tell me to do, but that's the extent of my work. Only if you don't lay a hand on Elizabeth…you _or_ your men, Captain Sparrow. You give me your word, I'll give you mine." Will stepped forward, jaw clenched and shoulders tight, outstretching his hand to the pirate through the bars.

Jack looked down at it suspiciously for a moment and swaggered a bit before raising his hand, twiddling his fingers in a thoughtful way, rubbing his braided beard momentarily, and squinting his eyes. "Agreed. I give you my word young William. No man on board this ship, except for you of course, shall touch the young lass." He took Will's hand.

"And I'll sail under your colors."

"Good, spring 'im Gibbs. I'll be at meh wheel."

With that, the captain winked at Elizabeth and strode up the steps and out of the brig, leaving his first mate with the keys to the couple's cell.

"Right, no funny business. I let yeh out, I 'spect yeh bof' ter stay in check, aye?" The older man asked, opening the cell door for them. Elizabeth instinctively grabbed hold of Will's forearm as he stepped out of the prison, tightening her grip and moving closer to the young man when Gibbs sized her up appreciatively.

"Ah, no worries, love…even if I _wos_ interested in yeh, this whelp wouldn't be able ter protect yeh." He laughed as Will tensed angrily.

As the three stepped on main deck together, whistles and catcalls sounded at Elizabeth. She gathered her wits about her and clenched her jaw, raising her head high and standing up straight. Will kept a protecting hand at the small of her back, scanning the deck to make sure no one could sneak up on him out of nowhere.

"Will, lad. What kind of a fight yeh got in yeh?" Jack asked from behind him. The young man turned and glared at Jack in question.

"What do you mean?"

Jack unsheathed his sword and set it underneath Will's chin. Elizabeth hurried to Will's side, grabbing onto his arm. With a chuckle, Captain Sparrow motioned for Gibbs with his empty hand to throw Will his sword.

Will caught the blade smoothly and gently nudged Elizabeth back. "Ana! Take care o' the lady!" A young woman walked up behind Elizabeth and grabbed her, pulling her back to the railing to watch. Elizabeth looked up into the rough face of a slightly shorter black woman. She turned back and kept her eyes trained on Will, who was poised for a fight.

"I mean can yeh fight?" Jack asked, removing the blade from under Will's chin and bring the blade against Will's.

"You already saw me fight in Port Royal!" Will reasoned, blocking the blow.

"Aye, an' yeh lost, didn't yeh?"

"You cheated!"

"Pirate!"

The blades clashed back and forth, the sunlight glinting off, creating a dance of small lights at the feet of the duelers. As the pirate captain attacked with a forward motion, Will's foot slipped on the deck, causing him to fly backwards.

Reaching up, he grabbed the rope from the sails and swung himself back to his feet, ducking under another swipe from Jack.

"C'mon, mate! Attack _me_ now! Yeh can't run forever, whelp!" He sprang forward and swung, slicing across Will's bicep, a line of blood appearing on the white fabric of the young man's shirt.

He looked down at it momentarily, before lunging forward and attacking the pirate. With a grunt, he bore a hit to the face, falling backwards onto the deck, stumbling back up to his feet.

"You fight before, boy? Dudn't look like it, eh mates!" The crew laughed as Jack continued beating on the younger man. Blood pooled from Will's lip and various other places of his body, but he kept charging, only to be easily knocked down by Jack again.

The young man struggled to turn over, spitting blood on the deck as he pushed himself up on his elbows. His grip on the sword dwindled, concentrating more on just getting himself to stand up. "Give up yet, Turner?" He heard a pirate mock from beside him.

Ignoring the voices, he stood straighter and started attacking Jack again. Finally, he managed to hit against Jack's blade hard enough to surprise the captain. It was only momentarily, but enough time for Will to slice across Jack Sparrow's chest. The man staggered backward, setting a hand to the thin slice in his shirt.

"Damn whelp," he muttered, charging at the younger man and hitting him to the ground again. Will stumbled and lost his balance, careening to the ground again, his sword squeezing from his grip and clanging a few inches from him. Raising his gaze to it, he reached out, only to see a dirty boot kick it farther away. He turned his head to see the same dirty boot fly towards his face.

Stars danced around his vision as he lie, groaning on his back and clutching his face.

"I think we're done 'ere. Ana, make sure Miss Swann an' 'er eunuch are back down in the cell. Get them some provisions; he'll need somethin', yeh kin be sure." With that, Jack knelt down and got close to Will's ear. "Needed ter be done, Turner. Needed ter be done."

With an indifferent air, he stood and walked back to the wheel of the _Black Pearl_, dabbing the cut on his chest with a cloth.

Gibbs walked to the injured young man who was being nonchalantly stepped over and kicked as pirates all around him got back to work. Leaning down, he grabbed the boy's shirt collar and hoisted him up, setting an arm around his neck and pulling him down the steps. Quickly, the young woman appeared on Will's other side, concern etched on her features as they helped young Turner down to the cell in which he would be treated by Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

His ragged breathing frightened Elizabeth as he leaned against the wall of the brig. His eyes were void of emotion or feeling, his body limp.

"Come, I need to get your shirt off, Will. You have injuries I need to have a look at." She started unbuttoning the shirt, looking up at his bruised and cut face again.

"Don't you get tired of doing this, Miss Swann?" He asked, softly. If she hadn't seen his lips moved, she would have most likely wondered who had said it. His voice was different and incredibly soft, like the breeze outside of the walls that encased them.

With a soft smile, she took the cloth in her hands and dipped it in the bowl of salt water. She had demanded fresh water, claiming that the salt would cause Will more pain than necessary, but they had just laughed, Jack claiming "What doesn't kill the whelp makes 'im stronger."

So here she sat, in front of the young William Turner, treating his wounds with salt water. Once she got his shirt off, she gasped. There were at least five separate gashes on his chest, some slicing through the prior bandages from a few days before. She sliced through the bandage with her nails, unwinding it slowly.

Will watched silently, entranced by her soft hands weaving around him. With a soft giggle, she threw the bandage away from them and took the wet cloth in her hands. "How do you feel, Will?" She asked gently, tilting her head to try and meet his eyes.

He raised his dark eyes to her and maneuvered himself to be more comfortable. "I feel like the sea swallowed me whole and spit me into a school of sharks," he said, hoarsely. She laughed, pity in her beautiful face as she set the cloth to his chest.

"Ah," he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done."

"I know, it's just—ah—ouch!" He sucked his air in between his teeth.

"I tried to get fresh water, but they wouldn't give me any," she explained, wiping more of his wounds clean.

"Damn pirates. Did you really expect any?"

"I don't really know. I thought I'd try. And besides, the captain looks as if he doesn't exactly _hate_ you, does he?" She shrugged, setting the bowl and cloth aside. Crawling up beside him, she set a cool hand to his forehead.

"You're warm. I can't believe he did that to you! It was absolutely uncalled for and…and…"

"Like a pirate?" Will asked with a weak smile.

"Yes," she breathed, trying to ignore the feelings making berth in the pit of her stomach at his dimpled smile. Elizabeth leaned against the wall next to him, locking eyes with him and letting a small smile rest upon her pouted lips. That was when a small blush came onto his features.

The governor's daughter sat up and turned his face to hers. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just…I should have been able to at least fight him back. I just lied there like some invalid while he kicked me into submission," he growled, his jaw clenching in frustration as he pounded his fist against the hay-covered ground.

Elizabeth set a warm hand to his chest and leaned to him, resting her forehead against the side of his face and sighing, shutting her eyes.

"William Turner, I'll have none of this! You don't know how incredibly brave and wonderful you really are," she said, before she could stop herself. She blushed, moving her face away from his and her hand from his chest.

Will turned his face to look at her with a crooked smile. "Really?" He whispered.

"Yes. You've agreed to sail under the flag of a pirate, something you vowed you'd never do as long as you lived, something you're against with every fiber of your being, just to keep me safe. You endured a beating from a terrible man…for me. I can't find the words to express how much it means to me." She raised a hand to his cut lip, where dried blood rested, allowing a tear to drip down from her eye.

Lifting the rag, she wiped his face of the blood, stopping her ministrations when he took her wrist in his rough hands. They were rough, but extremely gentle. She looked down at her hand as he pulled it to his lips, his eyes warming her with their intense stare. She kept her gaze on her hand, even as he let it go, reaching her hand over to drop the bloody cloth in the pink salt water next to Will's other hip.

She felt one of his capable hands latch onto her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. Elizabeth lost all of her sense and sanity, giving into her emotions and letting them guide her. Both leaned closer to one another, the warmth of their bodies intermingling and twisting together, coiling as one.

Finally, as Elizabeth brought her hand up to the side of her companion's face, their lips touched. It was wonderfully soft, as if both were afraid of the feeling, as if both weren't sure what would happen. As both melted into the kiss, the uncertainty and withdrawal disappeared and the kiss lost most of its containment, while still being able to keep its innocence.

The kiss was pure, unadulterated, and blissful. And it was better than either Will or Elizabeth had ever experienced in their lifetime. For Elizabeth, it was better than sitting out in her favorite tree with one of her romance novels, it was better than standing out on the parapet, the Caribbean breeze twisting her loose locks about her neck and untwisting them, and it was even better than the memories of being held in her father's arms at night went she'd had a nightmare.

For Will, Elizabeth's lips against his were the epitome of why he woke up every morning when he thought there was no reason for him to go on. His past, his present, and his future molded into one, and that was Elizabeth Swann. Just this simple motion of pressing her lips against his had changed everything for him. She was his first and last priority now. Nothing would change that.

As both pulled away reluctantly, Elizabeth set her forehead against his and opened her eyes to find his dark gaze settled upon her. She smiled, kissing his nose softly and stroking his hair back from his face.

"Elizabeth…"

"Sh, don't talk," she whispered dreamily, setting a finger to his lips. They sat together, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, bodies pressed tightly against the other.

* * *

(A/N:) Hello again. Long time no see. I'm tired and I just ran outside in the hail. Quite scary for a Southern Californian...it was like a euphoria, way cool.

But anyways, what do you guys think? Thanks to all who reviewed. I totally didn't reply to anyone and I'm sorry. It's hard for me to do these days with all the SAT prep and everything. Just know I love you all and thank you all.

I'm already writing a lot of Chapter 5, so you'll have it soon. Ta!

-williz


	5. The Aftermath

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

"I want the truth now, Captain Sparrow." 

Will stood in the middle of the captain's quarters, staring straight at the captain with the nearly empty bottle gripped tightly in his hand. Said captain whipped around, setting the bottle down.

"Would you believe me if I said I was saving you from your would-be killer, Miss Elizabeth Swann?"

"No."

"I didn't think so, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try," Jack said, shrugging and coming around to drape his arm over a slightly amused Will Turner's shoulders. "I need ye, lad."

"I know you do…otherwise I would surely be dead by now, or extremely close to it," Will reasoned, crossing his arms matter-of-factly. A feigned hurt expression crossed Jack's features.

"Kill the son of my late best friend in the whole of the seven seas? Why, young Turner! How could you think me so low as to…" Jack stopped at the raised eyebrows of the younger man.

"…Right, I probly would've, honestly. But…I didn't, so no skin of _your_ back, eh?" He pat Will on the back once and strode back to his desk.

"And what of the people—innocent people—you killed upon your arrival in Port Royal?" Will asked, his voice raising slightly and his nostrils flaring threateningly.

"Ah yes…them." Jack cleared his throat. "Let's not worry your little 'ead 'bout them, savvy? We 'ave things ter discuss." The captain walked right passed Will, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling the off-balanced young man with him.

A few moments later, both men exploded out of the hatch and on the deck. Jack let go of Will's collar, causing the man to stumble forward before regaining his balance.

"Can ye pull yer weight 'round, 'ere, young whelp?" Jack asked.

"I can…it's only a matter of _if_ I will."

"Yer little gov'ner's lass says ye will…savvy?" Sparrow said, threateningly, his hand braced at the hilt of his sword.

"I will."

"S'wot I thought." Jack grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him to the bow of the _Black Pearl_. "I'm goin' ter level wit' yeh, lad. Tha' lass means nothin' ter me _or_ meh crew…she's jus' a matter of leverage, shall we say?" Jack's dark features turned completely serious, his eyes flashing warning, so Will nodded gravely.

"I understand, Captain."

* * *

Rough hands grabbed at the ropes lying on the deck of the grand ship. Calluses lined the hands. They were old calluses upon the hands of experience. A new pair joined the old, yough hands, these with less calluses and less experience, but just as strong. 

"Ye sure yeh know 'ow ter tie these, lad?" The older pirate laughed, sardonically.

"Positive," the younger man declared with a glare as he expertly tied the sailors' knot and wrapped it around the large screw.

"Turner!" He heard from behind him. Will took a deep breath and turned to see the captain, Jack Sparrow, posed at the wheel, looking at him.

With only a mere flick of his head, Sparrow beckoned the boy over to him. When William arrived, Jack stared behind him and flicked his finger in the same direction. "Oi, wot's the lass doin' up 'ere when I tol' yeh…" Jack stopped, threateningly.

Will's eyes widened as he spun to scan the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

The beautiful Elizabeth Swann stood at the bow of the ship, her loose hair fluttering behind her. Her dainty, yet dirty, hands clutched at the railing as her head hung low.

"S'this wot I git fer allowin' 'er out from under lock'n'key?" Jack asked behind, ignored by the bewitched young man.

Without another thought towards Jack, Will Turner started toward the gorgeous image that was the governor's daughter, before Jack grabbed his coat and tugged him back.

"Wot's she doin' up 'ere?" Jack asked. "Bring 'er back down an' out o' sight! Hear me!"

Will angrily pulled himself out of Jack's grip and straightened himself before arguing, "She isn't causing any trouble!"

"Be tha' as it were…take 'er back down…an' _stay_ there ter keep 'er down there if yeh must, savvy?" Jack ordered. Will's eyes slanted suspiciously before he gave a slight nod and turned back to walk to the other side of the _Pearl_.

Elizabeth Swann sighed, her thoughts distracted by booted footsteps behind her. She felt a calm presence rest directly in back of her, knowing it immediately to be William Turner.

"What are you doing out here, Elizabeth?" He asked softly, walking closer and standing beside her thin frame.

"I couldn't stand it in the darkness of those rooms, anymore," she breathed. "I needed the sun light and fresh air." Elizabeth neglected to mention the other factor she needed, for it stood beside her at the very moment.

She could hardly call it love, for it hadn't even been but a few weeks since she had met William Turner.

Yet, there was _something_ that blossomed in her bosom whenever he was near. It couldn't be explained, at least not by Elizabeth and certainly it couldn't be explained by any other. Ever since the young woman's early childhood, she had effectively learned to mask her feelings adequately. Disgust, hatred, even jubilation could be effectively pushed away from her beautiful features.

"Come…" Will started, taking her elbow lightly in his hand. "…I'll take you back down."

She shut her eyes for a split second, letting out a small breath before opening them again and allowing her pouted lips a small smile in her young man's direction.

As Will guided her to the hatch leading below, Elizabeth squinted her eyes up at the captain who she was positive stared at her. William lifted the hatch and gently started leading her down.

The young maiden's eyes slanted threateningly at the smirking face of Captain Jack Sparrow as she daintily pushed the wild honey locks from out of her eyes. Finally, she gave in to Will's hand at her back and moved into the darkness of the ship's belly.

Will followed, letting the hatch fall shut above them and reaching down to take Elizabeth's hand. A grin stole its way onto her lips at his simple gesture, but disappeared quickly as they walked down the hallway.

Elizabeth stopped at an unfamiliar (to Will at least) door and opened it, pulling Will inside.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

The room was elegantly furnished, as if belonging to a vessel carrying the King of England, or perhaps some other prosperous official of Great Britain. Chairs all adorned the same unique bordering surrounding the plush fabric: Delicately shaped roses above shining gold leaves. The arms of the chairs curled prominently under at the ends, as if bowing to the small table they surrounded. The table matched the chairs, the rich mahogany color of the wood glinting as if it was just polished. Books of all shapes and sizes, and several different languages as well, adorned two walls of the room.

As will walked further inside, he spun to take in the whole room, going ever-so-slowly as if not wanting to miss the beauty it held. Grandeur pictures hung on either side of the door he had just entered with Elizabeth, English landscapes within the golden frames.

"I didn't know such rooms existed in a pirate ship," Elizabeth breathed, smiling back at Will's awe.

"Neither did I until just now when you brought me in here," he replied. "These books!" Will exclaimed, fingering a two-inch thick one.

His companion stood in the opposite corner, turning a tan with use globe around in its stand. "This is where I've spent my days," she said quietly.

Will took a blue hardback book from the bookcase and blew the dust from its cover. The pages were still connected, not having been cut by the owner, meaning it had never been read. He turned it over and opened to the title page.

He felt Elizabeth at his side, her hand reaching out to stroked the cool page. "Oh, I used to enjoy cutting the pages of a new book," she muttered, turning the page.

"Have you read this one?" He asked softly, looking down at her reminiscing smile.

"No, no I have not." She read the title over again. "I am not particularly interested in the sciences." Pausing, she looked back at him. "Have you?"

A slight blush reddened his cheeks as his eyes were cast downwards. "Uh, no." He quickly shut the book and pushed it back into its place, ignoring Elizabeth's gaze.

"Will?" He turned back to her.

"Can you read?" She asked in a softer tone. The girl saw his nostrils flare and Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat, nervously.

"A…smattering. I taught myself to read some things in England." With an embarrassed pause, he continued. "That is the extent of my knowledge in the written word."

Elizabeth walked to him and raised his head, fingers poised underneath his lightly bearded chin. "You are ashamed of this?" She asked.

"Not before now, no." Will cleared his throat, taking her hand and lowering it from his face, only to hold it tightly at his hip.

"Why now?"

"Not until now has it mattered." With a small sigh, he turned away from her, letting go of her hand and walking to the bookshelf again. The rough pad of his pointer finger slowly drifted down the coarse spine of a skinny black book.

"Now?"

"Yes…" Will paused, taking the book out. "You see, I've just thought of something that may be to our advantage." He flipped through the pages of the black book, before snapping it shut soundly.

"An advantage? You mean my ability to read and write?" Elizabeth asked, her brow still furrowed in confusion.

"Precisely your ability to read and write!" He haphazardly tossed the book on the small bench next to him, causing Elizabeth to wince inwardly, her appreciation of books taking control for a split second.

As William Turner came to stand in front of her, she pursed her lips in through. Looking back into his eager face, she slanted her eyes, slightly.

"Surely you mustn't think that just because Captain Sparrow is a pirate, he cannot read or write! He is dirty, backhanded, and cruel, but he's the captain of the _Black Pearl_!" She stopped quickly as Will flinched and held a finger against his lips. They could not be heard speaking of the subject.

"If we could both read and write, we might be able to gain the upper hand. I'm almost certain the captain cannot read or write." Resting his hand against the stubble upon his chin, Will slanted his eyes thoughtfully.

"How can you be so sure?" Elizabeth asked him. "He seemed perfectly able to read when his first mate brought that scroll to him only a few days ago."

"No, I was watching." A sly smile lifted one side of his lips, a slight dimple teasing in and out of his cheek. "The captain glanced at it just momentarily, obviously not long enough to read even a word, before he shooed Gibbs away from him."

"He cannot read," Elizabeth breathed, eyes wide and mouth opened slightly. "But he's smart," she finished, looking up at Will. "He can figure things out."

"Wait here, Elizabeth. I'll be back as soon as possible. I have an idea." Before Elizabeth could utter just one word, he hurried out of the door and all that was left of him was the sound of his footsteps retreating down the hallway.

* * *

Jack Sparrow stood at his wheel, squinting down at the compass in his free hand. The sun light glinted off the needle that spun within the glass encasement. As he snapped it shut, he caught glance of William Turner the second walking on deck towards him. 

The more he saw the boy, the more the boy looked like Jack's best friend. The resemblance went right down to the eyes. Jack scoffed to himself at the way Will had his hair tied up again at the base of his neck. The dark-featured young man stopped in front of the captain and waited.

"Wot?" Jack asked.

"I'm prepared to join your crew, Jack."

"Captain! Tha's _Captain_ Jack!" Jack corrected before snapping his eyes back to the stone-faced Will Turner. "Meh crew?" He asked, quietly.

"Yes, your crew. The crew of the infamous _Black Pearl_, captained by the just as famous Jack Sparrow!" Will let a grin on his face at Jack's surprise.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack grinned. He had finally enticed young Turner into the exact spot he needed him. The secretive glint in the captain's eye went unnoticed by William as the two men shook hands.

"Tha's a bindin' thing yer doin' I 'ope ye realize, whelp," Jack said seriously.

"Yes. Yes, I know."

"Good, an' wot of yer lady, hm?" Jack asked.

Without another thought, Will answered the question. "She is not my lady, but the daughter of Port Royal, Jamaica's governor."

"Se we leave 'er off on some uncharted island, yes? Sounds like a plan, whelp!" Jack clapped his hands together.

"No, she's joining your crew as well."

Jack near about choked, the air flew from his lungs so fast. "Must've got an ear infection, because I nearly thought I 'eard yeh say the bonny lass belongin' ter the govner wos' wantin' ter join meh crew." He chuckled lightly.

"That's what you heard because that's what I said," Will answered simply.

"By God, an' this is _her_ decision!" He asked, eyes wide.

"It is."

"Christ, I'll 'ave ter write up the documents fer it… yeh know on second thought, le's not." Jack turned away and twiddled his fingers nervously.

"Don't worry, Captain. Elizabeth can write." The young man smirked as Jack's shoulders tensed visibly.

"Good fer 'er…an' why in Jones's locker would I care if yer wench could write or not?" Came the reply.

Will just folded his arms, rasing an eyebrow. "I wont tell anyone, Captain Sparrow. Yes, I know. The great Captain Jack Sparrow cannot read, nor can he write."

"An' wot gives yeh _tha'_ blasphemus idea!" Jack barked.

"I will bring a book up here and we'll see if you can read it. Oh, by the way, the pages in every single one of those books haven't had the pages cut as of yet, meaning they've never been read, Captain." A smug look crossed the younger man's handsome features.

"I get by," came the softer voice of the captain.

"Well, now you have Elizabeth on your crew. She can read and write in not only English, but French and Latin as well. A fine addition to your crew, is she not?" Pride shone in Will's voice as he spoke of the beautiful young woman.

"How kin I trus' tha' she writes wot I want?" Jack asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm watching her."

"Yeh can't read either, yeh liar!" Jack said, standing closer.

"I can read enough to be able to tell. Trust me, will you? Didn't you trust my father? If you trusted him, you can trust me!" Will reasoned.

"I din't trust yer da' farther than I could throw the barsterd!" Jack yelled. "An' I'll be damned if I trus' _yeh_!" The pirate paused again, eyes roving at the lad thoughtfully. "But I s'pose if I must, I must. Git yer lady out 'ere an' we'll see wot 'appens."

* * *

"You did _WHAT_!" 

Will flinched, looking at the wooden floor.

"I can't believe you could have done something like this, Will! Did you think to even ask me? To tell me your little plan!" Elizabeth Swann's usually sweet, feminine voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Of course I did! But I needed to sort it out first and I was running out of time," he shot back, stepping closer as to lower both their voices.

She huffed. "Running out of time? We're in the middle of an ocean, Will. What could possibly cause you to think we're running out of time?" She asked, her teeth gritted, and hands on her slim hips.

"I just…I know we are."

Elizabeth saw the apprehension in his eyes and stepped closer, raising her hands to his face and directing his dark brown eyes to hers.

"What is it you're not telling me? …again?" A small smile quirked her pouted lips amusedly.

"Sparrow and his crew have no interest in you, Elizabeth. If they hadn't any use for you, you'd be sent overboard faster than you can blink an eye." Will didn't dare tell her the whole truth, which involved her being taken advantage of.

Horror struck her features for a moment. "I had almost forgotten what sort of men we were dealing with," she whispered, looking down at his chest to avoid his eyes, fearing he might see her tears. She dropped her hands to her side.

Will took her face with a hand, cupping her cheek and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Sh, don't cry. I'm taking care of you, am I not? This is the only way they'll keep you. You must be their translator. None can read, none can write, and none speak French or Latin the way you do." He shrugged. "It is all that can be done…for now."

She nodded, moving into his warmth and hugging him. Elizabeth burrowed her face in his strong chest, clinging to him tightly. His arms moved around her willowy frame, fingers splaying on her back as he pushed his face into her light brown locks of hair.

"Will you trust me in this? Just follow my lead." Will pushed her back slightly so that he could look her in the eye. Her hands clung to his sides as she nodded.

"I trust you."

* * *

Loud clanging and banging sounded on the dock of Port Royal as the merchants, sailors, navy men, and dock workers rebuilt the large, grand ship in the harbour. The _HMS Dauntless_ was the strongest warship in all the Caribbean. With tens of cannons and many more filled boxes of ammunition, the _Dauntless_ was prepared for any attacks of pirates or enemy nations. 

All feared the _HMS Dauntless_ who were enemies to her and thankful were those who were allies.

That wasn't the case now.

She was severely damaged in the attack on Port Royal just a few weeks earlier, large holes in her side and the main mast broken at the middle. The men had since taken the clean white sails from her long masts, folded them up carefully, and sent them to the women of the town. They immediately set to sewing the large gaping holes and tears in the once crisp, white tarps.

The blood upon the sails were more or less ignored by the women who, before the attack, would have found tears on their faces at the sight of all the blood, but now, these women had seen enough blood to not even bat an eyelash.

Their capable hands moved mechanically, needles swaying into the cloth, then floating back out, the process repeated over and over and over again. A few of the young ones found tears littering their cheeks, but one steadfast look from the elders and the tears disappeared from sight. All tears that were left were in the hearts of the women, for none could afford to show any to the children.

The children didn't seem to understand much of what was happening. To them, it was a game of pirate against the Royal navy. An oddity in their game this time: The pirates won.

Those who were old enough, maybe ten or eleven years of age, did their best to help. But even _they_ didn't understand the extent of the attack.

Families were without fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents…without homes many of them.

People littered the streets, all working to help if they could. Many couldn't. These were the men who sat on the sides of the cobblestone roads, reaching up to the people who passed by for help when Port Royal had first been attacked.

In the panic and sheer terror, these men were ignored, but now they were given hope, may it be only a small bit of hope. But it was hope, nevertheless. They sat in the tents along the bay, barely capable women tending to their wounds and giving them fresh food and water.

Hysterical women littered the streets, faces against the wood and stone of buildings, crying so hard they could barely breathe. These were the women who had lost their families. The only things they loved were in the homes that had burned down.

Why weren't they killed along with their husbands, their children, their fathers or mothers? Why had they been spared? Why hadn't the vicious pirates taken them as well? Why, God?

That was the sound echoing throughout the streets where these women hopelessly shuffled about. Why? They would have gladly gone with them. Why hadn't they been taken too?

Children with grubby faces cried, reaching up for their mothers, reaching up for _anyone_ who would lift them into their arms and tell them everything would be alright. Everything would be alright. Everything would be alright.

Your father is gone. Your mother is gone. Whatever family you had, they're gone too. But everything would be alright. You'll see.

Don't mind the shattered dreams, the shattered lives that littered the once clean roads. Don't mind the shattered bodies still decaying in the alleyways. Of course, the commodore's troops hadn't gotten there yet. Every other place, the bodies were long gone, buried up on the hill. Had to make more room for them, we did.

But everything would be alright. Really.

The smudges on the dirtied faces were mixed with dust and blood, burn marks littering their arms. These were the places that were hit hardest, the places closest to the water. Pirates take and kill what they want quickly, going only a small distance in to do their deeds and leaving even quicker.

These children laying on the ground, some near starvation, others since starved, lined the poorer streets in Port Royal. Cries of "Mommy" or "Daddy" echoed, but none paid heed.

I've got meh own family to look for. My wife's missing, I need to find her. I don't have time fer yeh, little tyke, I'm sorry. No, dun' look at me like tha'. Please dun'. I 'ave meh own tykes ta look fer.

Those were the replies given. People were looking for their own families, caring for their own families, they didn't have time. No time fer yeh, little tyke, m'sorry! Really!

A carriage rolled through the streets, occasionally stopping so that the driver had to come down off his seat and kick a dead body away from the wheels. It happened so often that the painted face of a red-headed woman stuck her head out, making a face at the putrid smell that contrasted the perfumed insides of her stately carriage.

"What's going on here, Alfred! Keep going!" The woman barked.

"Miss, have a heart! I can't just run over 'em!" Alfred looked up at her sheepishly.

"Well? Hurry on then!" She went back into her carriage.

"Have a heart," she muttered mockingly to her partner sitting across from her. "Aren't you glad you came into enough money to buy that home further in, Karlton? Oh!" She gasped. "I would've never been able to _bear_ living with the likes of these people my whole life."

"Hear, hear!" Her husband answered, a disgusted look on his equally painted face.

The carriage stopped again. Lady Anita Jenson huffed and opened the door to the carriage, immediately hopping out with the help of her chubby husband, who soon followed her.

"Alfred, really!" She stopped dead, Karlton stopping just behind her. The driver stood with his head down, tears dripping down his face. She followed his gaze to a small girl, not yet five years old looking up at him through dead eyes. Her eyes were a glazed shade of blue that Alfred had never seen before, much like the eyes of…

He turned away, lips quivering. As he turned back, without looking, he shut the eyes of the small girl and pushed her from the path of the carriage. Anita was speechless, until there was a tug at her newly purchased dress.

She spun, seeing a cowering boy of ten with a baby in his hands. The baby was pale, with shallow breathing. "Miss, have you seen my father? He went looking for Mum, but I don't know…"

"No, I—I'm sorry." She looked at her husband in a panic.

"Do you have food or water? Some money…please, miss…"

"No, I—No!" She said, quickly pulling her dress from his grip and pushing her husband up to the carriage. They both jumped in quickly, the young boy's haunting brown eyes imprinted in their eyes.

"Alfred!" The driver heard as he moped sadly to the carriage. "Alfred, we don't pay you to dawdle! Come!"

The ten year old boy stood, watching the carriage roll away in a cloud of red dust, a hatred for pirates singing through his vision before the bundle in his arms ceased to move.

Why?

Everything would be alright. Don't worry.

* * *

Commodore James Norrington stood with his eyes shut and lips pressed firmly together. He leant against the wall of his office, fists clenched against his side. A small creak was heard as he turned his head toward it, opening his steely blue eyes. 

"Katherine," he gasped, seeing his young wife standing there with tears in her eyes. She hurried to him and allowed him to take her into his arms. "Katherine, my darling. How are the people?" He asked, afraid of her answer.

"They are in dire need of food and water. Children…" she stopped, her words catching in her throat as she drew her breath in. Her jaw quivered as she looked at him for strength. "Children are dying in the streets as we speak, in the poorer parts of Port Royal. No parents, no families."

He shut his eyes painfully. "This is a terrible hit on not only Port Royal, but on England. _Why_ haven't we received word from the Royal Court yet! I sent the messenger with our troubles the morning after this happened!"

Katherine felt the tenseness in her husband's shoulders, knowing how well he could keep everything he felt inside. He just pushed it aside, knowing it was his job to stay on course.

"James, they took her."

"I know they did, Katherine. Do not go on to tell me things I _know_!" He raised his voice to her, but upon seeing her flinch, his face softened. "I'm so sorry, Katherine. I'm sorry, my love. Please forgive me, I—I am at a loss of what to do."

"I forgave you already, husband. I know naught of what surges through that sharp mind of yours, but I know how quickly it spreads. Believe me when I say I love you." Her warm eyes shone into his, lifting his heart for at least this moment. Dire times were ahead, and he needed to keep himself calm and collected. The governor's daughter was gone, and he knew Weatherby Swann couldn't be trusted as to keep _his_ calm.

Speaking of the governor, the man in a crooked white wig burst through the door and saw his right hand man with his wife in his arms.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Commodore. We must see to the _Dauntless_. If that is the ship to carry me to my daughter, it best be building as quickly as possible. We haven't a moment to lose!" He was flustered, his face red, his body shivering.

"Please, Governor, sir. Calm yourself. It's being built as fast as all my men can build it. But there are other things we must see to, I regret to inform you. Our people are in need of our services and of our leadership. People are still dying and the attacks have been done with for over 3 weeks." Gently, James pulled out of his wife's arms and walked to Swann.

"I, personally, will be aboard the ship that goes to find your daughter. Elizabeth means so much to me, Governor. As she means to you, as she means to Katherine, as she means to everyone who has ever met her. I promise we'll find her, but you must give me _time_!" The commodore demanded.

"She is uncared for, wherever she is!" Weatherby barked.

"If my sources are correct, sir, Mr. Turner is aboard the ship alongside her. They were both taken. She _is_ cared for, I believe!"

"Aboard a _pirate_ ship! And how are we to know that young man will take care of her!" The governor asked, savagely. "She is out in the ocean somewhere, my one and only daughter. My world! How can you expect me to be calm!"

"I don't!" Norrington barked back, interrupting the tirade. "Which is why I've made arrangements for you to stay here! It is unsafe for you out there and I wont have you endangered!"

"That's preposterous! My _daughter_! _Mine_! She shall not tell me I am to stay here!"

"That's precisely what I am doing," James commented, calmly, his jaw clenched.

"I, my dear boy, am the governor! I will find my own daughter and you will follow my order!"

Katherine stepped up to her husband, looking him in the eye. Her eyes asked the question he'd been wanting to push to the back of his mind. What if it had been me that was taken? Wouldn't you want to go?

Norrington sighed, painfully. "We must be careful," he conceded.

"Yes, I agree. Who knows what sorts of men have my daughter with them," the governor said, sadly. He let the younger man have a small smile of thanks as he left the room.

"You have a lot to plan, darling. I shall be at home," Katherine said softly, keeping her eyes on the sagging and broken form of her love.

"Katherine," she heard softly as her hand touched the doorknob delicately. "Stay."

Her heart nearly shattered at his tone of voice and she turned, hurrying to him and taking his limp form in her arms tightly. "Of course, of course I shall stay with you!" Both stood in the embrace of the other, clinging tightly to the one thing they valued over anything else, even their own lives. It was the one thing that couldn't fail them ever. And they would hold onto it for all eternity, for now was when they needed it most.

Now was when all of Port Royal needed it most.

Outside the fort windows, clanging and banging was heard. The _HMS Dauntless_ was near completion, and soon, Elizabeth's rescuers would sail. Very soon.

* * *

(A/N:) Duhdehdehdehdeh...and really bad eggs...drink up me hearties, yo ho!

I'm attempting realism. Tell me how I did, aye?

Thanks again to all who reviewed my last chapter and I hope you're all still on board for this chapter! Thanks so much! Sorry for the delay, again my outside life interceded!

I appreciate all those who waited. Thanks!

-williz


	6. Toils of the French

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

Cheers sounded amidst the loud drums of the navy as the great commodore of the once prosperous town stood heroically at the starboard railing of the _HMS Dauntless_. The ship was in top shape now that it had been finished, the sails standing tall against the blue cloudless expanse of sky.

She stood proudly as the men on deck untied the thick ropes from their posts. Finally, after weeks of nonstop work, night and day, all men and women who were able chipping in, the large, grand warship was sailing to rescue the governor's daughter.

Katherine Norrington stood on the dock, getting as close to the edge as she dared. Because of her inability to swim, she stayed inches away from the daunting water below her.

Even from the distance between them, the couple stared at each other, Commodore James Norrington not paying attention to the cheers for him and his men, or the winds whipping at his body, or even the yells and commands of his men and officers behind him.

He would be estranged from his wife for no less than a month, even if things went as they planned. He wouldn't risk her on the ship, nor could she risk herself. But, by God, the small drawing of her was clutched in his waistcoat pocket securely buttoned in, for it would be all he'd see of her for so long.

With a last wave of his hand, he turned away when he could no longer see her calming eyes and walked to his men, barking orders. They would have to make good time.

To where?

Nobody knew, but the commodore promised himself, the aging man residing in his quarters at the moment and his daughter, that he would find out, if no one else.

* * *

Captain Sparrow's tall black and dirtied boots thumped loudly as he walked down the hallway to the brig where one William Turner was performing one of his duties.

"Turner!"

Will looked up with a roll of his eyes. "Aye, Captain?" The form of the Black Pearl's captain came into the doorway of the prison, smirking.

"How's the floor comin', eh?" He chuckled.

"Very well, I must say it's quite invigorating." With a wry smile, Will looked back down to the blackened wood and began scrubbing away the mold and dirt again. When Jack snorted, he stopped again and looked back up.

"Well?"

"Well, wot? Don't use tha' tone with me, mate!"

"What else did you want?" Will asked, exasperated.

"Where's the lassie?" Jack asked, crouching down and swiping a finger along the wooden floor before looking at it and squinting.

"Elizabeth? She's up in one of those rooms, last time I saw her. Why?"

"Oh, no reason…it's just tha'…well, a ship is comin' an' she's on deck an' I'm jus' abou' _THIS CLOSE TO SHOVIN' 'ER OVERBOARD_!" He finished with a roar. "GET 'ER THE BLOODY 'ELL OUT O' SIGHT!" Jack yelled.

Will stood up quickly, dropping the brush back into the water and starting passed Captain Sparrow to fulfill his orders. But he was brought to a halt as a strong grip made itself present at his pant leg.

"One more thing…"

Will turned to raise an eyebrow at the older man still crouched on the ground. Jack stood and held up the finger he'd just wiped across the floor. "Ye missed a spot, methinks."

In a flash, Will tore himself away from Jack before he could hit him or at least say something that could get himself or even Elizabeth into some trouble. He sped up the steps leading to the hallway and zoomed down it, thumping up and slamming the hatch open.

The young man could already see the French colors of the new threat fluttering above the railing as he ascended the wooden steps up to the deck. More was visible to him as he crossed the deck, limberly dodging the frantic pirates preparing for battle as he kept his eye on the daunting ship.

_Le Soldat Fier_.

She was a grand ship, seemingly a match for the _Black Pearl_ if any ship on Earth could be.

"Will!"

Young Turner spun to see Elizabeth Swann running towards him. "Will, I almost went to find you! The French!" She stopped at his side, one hand clutching the front of his shirt and turning him towards the ship again, the other pointing at _Le Soldat Fier_.

Will pulled her closer. "Yes, I know. But why are you up here? I _told_ you to stay out of sight, didn't I? What if they saw you!" He looked closely at her.

"Why would they care? Don't you see, Will? We're saved! I know some French, and if we can only turn this our way Jack and his crew will be captured and the French will take us back home!" Her lovely face shone with eagerness as her voice cracked with excitement. At Will's diverted eyes, her hopeful eyes grew confused and her small smile turned into a pout.

"Will? What's wrong? We can do this! We can get back home again!" He didn't answer again, looking above her head at the French ship. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak again, but a sharp voice cut through her own.

"Turner, ye whelp! What'd I say! Git the lady out of 'ere 'fore she's seen, savvy!" Jack grabbed Will's collar and pulled him closer. "An' then come out 'ere an' fight with us!"

"Jack, I'm afraid she's already been seen."

"Wot! How did ye—Wot did ye—Oh, fer bloody's sakes, there's no Goddamn time!" He let go of Will's collar. "Git yerself ready, aye!"

As Jack started away, Elizabeth turned to him angrily, stepping in front of him.

"You'll never beat them, Captain Sparrow. I assure you, the French wont fall under the Jolly Roger. You'll never win." A smug smile came upon her features.

"Haven't lost to 'em, yet, 'ave I?" He grinned, just as smug, and brushed passed her, continuing to his crew.

"Right, mates! Hoist the Jolly Roger an' git the cannons ready! We're going ter fight this out an' win, savvy!"

The crew cheered and continued on their ways, some going below decks to man the cannons there, the others staying up top to man the ones there, the rest brandishing swords, cutlasses, pistols, knives, daggers, anything they could use.

Will took Elizabeth's hand and started bringing her towards the hatch.

"Will! What are you—Where are you taking me!" She yelled above the yelling and screaming.

"To safety!" He yelled back, not even sparing the struggling young woman a glance. He took her down into the hallway and walked passed the door where the men were loading the cannons, all the way to the captain's quarters.

"Stay in here," Will breathed, gently pushing into the room, ready to close the door. She pulled it away from him and grabbed his shirt.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked him, unable to keep the apprehension and fear from lacing her voice. He couldn't meet her eyes again. "William Turner, look at me and tell me you aren't going to fight."

Will could not.

He turned and walked out of the door, shutting the door again and starting back down the hall. He heard the door explode open before a soft, yet strong hand grabbed his bicep and pulled him back. Elizabeth stared up at him coldly.

"Innocent lives, Will. You are destroying innocent lives of men with wives, children, mothers and fathers. What is this going to do to the man I—fell in love with?" Her light brown eyes grew soft as her voice grew hard. "Don't join these animals. Please, William."

At her profession, Will grew numb. "They aren't animals, Elizabeth. They're men."

"No _real_ man kills someone who is innocent and has a family."

"They don't know any better!" He argued, as if pleading for her understanding.

"But you do!" Elizabeth yelled, gripping him harder. "Don't help them in this cruelty! Don't! Please…"

"Elizabeth, get back in there. It's about to start and I need you safe." He ignored her pleading and guided her back to the room, but was startled when the fiery woman turned and pinned him against the wall.

"I'm—not—going—anywhere," she grinded out between her teeth, eyes flaring.

"My God, Elizabeth. You'll go where I tell you!" With that he lifted her off the ground and hurried down the hallway, ignoring her pounding on his back and kicking, even though her foot came into contact with his face on more than one occasion. With a grunt, he burst through the door to the brig and swung open a cell door.

He let her down, prepared for her to hit him…which she did. He held his stinging cheek and stopped her from doing it again. "Don't you dare go out there and fight!" She tore her wrist from out of his hand.

He turned and walked back out of the cell, grabbed by her again. The young woman spun him, "Don't! Don't leave me!" Both stared for a long awhile into the other's eyes, leaning closer as Will set his hands on her shoulders. Before their lips could touch he tenderly pushed her back from him, hands still clutching her narrow shoulders.

"I _need_ you safe," he murmured, hearing the clashes up on deck. He looked up, but diverted his eyes back down to her. "Please, Elizabeth. I need to be sure you're safe."

She sighed, pushing him away from her. "And what of the men you will be needlessly slaughtering while I'm _safely_ locked in this cell?" She asked crossing her arms with tears brimming in her beautiful eyes.

"Elizabeth, you are _British_! What do you care about the French? They have been your enemies for so long I'm sure both countries don't even remember why!" He stepped closer to her, fighting to keep from wiping the tears from her eyes as one sneaked down her high cheekbone on one side.

"I don't give a rat's arse about them!" She yelled, tears now spilling down her cheeks.

"I need you safe!" She continued, walking away from him and grabbing the bars of the cell in the corner, facing the wall and leaning her forehead against it, sniffing.

Will walked to her and set a hand on her back, the loud war cries and yelling in both English and French nearly tuned out by the young couple.

"So that's what this is all about?" He asked, softly. "My God, Elizabeth, I'll be fine."

"That scar you showed me on the night we met says that you wont be," she sniffed, mockingly.

"It's a scar, Elizabeth. I'm still here, completely alive." As if to emphasize it, he reached his free hand around her body to stroke down her cheek furthest from him. "I'll be just the same when this is through."

Without anymore warning, Elizabeth turned and hugged him tightly.

"Just in case…"

She kissed the very tip of his mouth, then the same on the other side. Before she could step away as she meant to, he set his own lips against hers fully, sliding his arms around the small of her back.

When they pulled away moments later, he took her hand and pulled her out of the cell, walking quickly and grabbing a sword, a cutlass, and a pistol from the armory just next to the brig. He hurried, her hand still in his.

After mere seconds, he erupted on deck to see the Frenchmen in their light blue uniforms clashing against the dirtied pirates with ugly, toothless grins on their faces. The first thing he did was to come up behind Gibbs and raise his weapon. Gibbs spun at the last second, his eyes widening. "Wot—!"

"Move!" Gibbs dove away, just in time, for Will's sword came down to clash with a French navy man's. Forgetting himself completely in the heat of the battle with the man, Will let go of Elizabeth, allowing her to stray from him.

She hit whoever got in her way, pirate or soldier, and hid behind some barrels underneath the stairs to the bow. The governor's daughter watched the fighting with wide eyes and quivering lips. She was suddenly unconventionally cold now as some clouds swept in front of the sun.

Unfortunately, even after the clouds passed the sun, allowing it to shine its bright rays down upon the _Pearl_'s deck again, that coldness stayed upon her.

William Turner, the man she now fully admitted to being in love with, struck the uniformed man dead, not even blinking when the eyes on the other side of the sword clouded over. He tore his sword from the man's gut and allowed him to drop, turning to engage himself with another member of France's prideful navy.

As the young man fought one man, his eyes roved over almost indifferently to another man fighting against one of the weaker pirates on Captain Sparrow's crew. Withdrawing his pistol, he shot the man dead, turning back to his fight with the other.

Elizabeth was in awe of his utter strength…as well as in trepidation at the nonchalance at which he slay these men whom he had never met before. Her fingers numbed as she peered through the small space between the two barrels she took refuge behind.

Elizabeth saw some movement out of the corner of her eye, as she was completely fixated on the form of her Will. She looked directly at the movement then, seeing a cunning man in the French uniform inching up to Will, his pistol level at the back of the young man's head.

"Will!" She screamed, unable to help herself. Immediately, she clamped a hand over her mouth….

William Jonathan Turner fought, but his opponents weren't the worst he had faced, namely the captain of the _Black Pearl_. He decided there was a lot about the sport of swordplay he would need to learn from the pirate.

As the swords clattered and clashed at each other, Will tried every distraction he could think of, but this man had been trained for something like this. He wasn't fazed one bit by anything the younger man did to direct his mind elsewhere.

As Will thrust, the soldier misdirected Will's sword away and jabbed the jeweled French sword sailing towards Will's abdomen. At the last second, Will pushed his sword back, pushing up before he could get too badly hurt. The sword barely sliced his shirt and arm, but he fought still, gritting his teeth as he was brought face to face with the mustached man, swords grinding against each other as they locked themselves with their swords and their minds.

"Will!"

Was that Elizabeth?

_Elizabeth!_

He quickly shoved the man away from him, looking around towards her voice. She was safe, thank God, hiding behind some barrels…but why would she…?

A crack of the deck was heard behind him as he spun, Elizabeth's scream of shock piercing through him as he saw the finger squeeze the trigger. Without realizing what happened, he felt a stinging sensation in his shoulder and fell.

Will clutched his wounded shoulder and yelled in pain, barely hearing another gunshot before a soft pattering of daintily clad feet was felt more than heard beside him.

Elizabeth dove down beside him and tore his hand from the wound. "Will, are you alright!" She asked urgently, seeing his eyes opening to her. "Will, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can," he gasped out, clenching his teeth in pain. The bullet thankfully went straight through his shoulder, without leaving a trace of gunpowder or the actual bullet in any part of his arm. The bleeding hole was all that could be seen, as well as the fresh blood pouring from it.

"Hold on," she breathed, reaching over to grab the clothes of the dead Frenchman that had shot Will. She tore his white shirt from under his blue coat and quickly tied it as best she could around Will's shoulder.

She had been so incredibly frightened when the man had come up behind William, catching him unawares.

As the man started to squeeze the trigger, she thought immediately that Will was to die. Before she realized it, she watched as her own hand threw the first thing in sight at the man's hand clutching the pistol. It was a large piece of wood broken from the _Black Pearl_'s mast.

She yelled in triumph at her actually hitting the arm.

But that triumph very soon turned into straight fear, for she heard the gun go off anyway and saw Will jerk backwards, falling to the ground and yelling.

She screamed, nearly climbing over the barrels to Will, not caring that there were men all around her that wouldn't mind much if she'd gotten in the way of one of their bullets or swords.

And now he lay with the shirt wrapped around his wound, moaning as he sat up. His whole upper body on the right side singed with great amounts of pain. It pained him so horribly that he had to lean his forehead against Elizabeth's shoulder to rest himself.

He felt her arms wrap around his bloodied, torn up form and felt warmth surge through his body. Darkness was coming quickly. He fought hard, seeing Elizabeth's lips moving, but not hearing what was being said out of them. Dropping his head on her shoulder again, he turned his face into her neck so that his small mustache brushed against the smooth skin of the junction between her throat and neck.

"I love you, too…"

Will went limp.

* * *

"Now wot's on tha' grand ship o' yers, _Captain_?"

"Allez à l'enfer!" With that, he spat at Jack's feet sloppily.

"Angry, are we? And what of your ship, the…what is it?" Jack looked back at the dormant ship tied to his own.

"_Le Soldat Fier_."

"Ah yes, _Le Soldat Fier_!"

"Vous ne vivrez jamais!"

Jack blinked.

"Ah, look wot we 'ave 'ere…" a long board of wood was brought and placed over the railing of the _Black Pearl_. "A plank! My aren't we glad I remembered I 'ad this!"

With a chuckle, he lifted the captain to his feet and pushed the man towards it by his bounded hands.

"Vous mourrez bientôt pour vos contrats. Sous le nom de Dieu!" Gibbs hoisted the rambling man onto the plank and drew his bloodied sword. Poking the man in the back, he laughed.

"Non! Non! Il n'y a aucune terre! Svp, ayez la sympathie!" His eyes pleaded with all the men present, but soon found himself dropping into the water, no land anywhere in sight. Soon both his ship and the _Black Pearl _were dots on the horizon as he floated with nothing in sight but the blue ocean and her cruelty.

* * *

"Oi, s'he in one piece, missy?" Jack asked, coming across the deck to the young woman who continually dripped fresh, cool water on the forehead of William Turner, who had yet to wake up.

As Jack came closer, Elizabeth looked up, the anger and hatred in her eyes enough to make the most fearless of all men cower. He stepped back.

"Stay away from him," she growled out, looking back down at Will, the anger festering as concern softened her features.

"I saved 'is life, savvy!" Jack roared. "Now s'he alrigh' or not!"

"I don't know!" She yelled back, tears dripping down her face.

"Then damn ye both. Not savin' _'is_ life ever again." Jack turned and walked away. It had been him that had shot the Frenchman after Elizabeth threw that piece of wood. He had watched as she threw it. _Not a bad shot_ he had thought. _Also not a bad shot_ he thought as he killed the man before he could gather his wits again and stab young Turner.

Elizabeth looked over at the bodies strewn over the deck of the _Pearl_, then glanced over at the large, broken, French ship.

It was the first time she had looked at the name. _The Proud Soldier_._ Le Soldat Fier_.

Well, not so much anymore, was it?

She felt slight movement underneath her hand as it rested on Will's cheek. Looking down, she saw him readjust his body and flinching in pain, even in his sleep, before tucking his face further into her stomach, as his head rested on her lap.

With a small smile, she remembered again what she had been so sure were the last words to come from his mouth before he became unconscious. She was almost positive she had heard "I love you, too."

But here William Turner lie, in great pain, a large hole in his shoulder from a bullet, sleeping hopefully, rather than unconscious.

"Will…" she breathed, lightly tracing a finger from his sweaty hairline, down his temple, and to his chin. Dried blood rested there from his broken lip, so she dipped her finger in the fresh water bucket and rubbed it off, letting some drip onto his face again.

Two burly pirates stomped up to Elizabeth and her young man and, without even making a sound, hoisted Will up and away from his startled admirer.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing!" She gasped, standing quickly and following them as they manhandled the already injured enough boy.

"Orders from the cap'm, wench! We's ter bring the whelp ter 'is own quarters." They didn't even glance back at the aghast girl following after them quickly. As they roughly threw Will onto Jack's bed and left, Elizabeth let out a disgruntled, yet concerned, noise and hurried to the young man's side. The door slammed shut behind the two men.

A set of clean bindings and clothes sat on the chair beside the bed. Fresh water sat on the table beside that, as well as a mug of water to drink and slightly stale bread. Elizabeth tilted her head, refusing to acknowledge the help and comfort Captain Sparrow offered, but making use of it just the same.

The beautiful woman walked to the chair and took the fresh basin of water, scooting it closer to the bed where Will was thrown unceremoniously. When they had thrown the lad, the shirt she had applied to his bullet wound became untied, revealing the large hole to her, also allowing blood to come more freely.

She growled at their lack of care and conscience, taking a fresh cloth from the pile and wetting it, applying pressure. Her other hand went to the buttons of his shirt. How could she have been so careless! She should have taken the shirt off before treating the shoulder wound! The tear in his shirt was large enough though so that she could have still effectively treated the wound.

Unbuttoning the shirt, she slid it from his shoulders, pulling him to a sitting position and pulling it gently from his injured arm. She indifferent threw the tattered shirt behind her on the floor and applied pressure to the gunshot wound again.

Elizabeth's other hand lightly ran down the cuts and bruises on his chest, stopping at the place where his belt held his pants to his lithe hips. Stroking back up, hardly even touching his burning skin, she set her hand on the telltale scar, the first one she'd seen on him on that night which seemed so long ago, when in actuality it had been two months at the most.

The lovely lips parted with a gasp as Will's other hand came up to rest over hers. She raised her eyes up to his face, seeing his drowsy and pained face smiling weakly at her.

She quickly moved closer to his side, gripping his hand tightly in hers. "You were hurt worse than I had originally thought," she breathed, seeing the scratches on his entire upper body, nearly blushing when she thought of the sorts of things lining his lower body.

_Elizabeth, it is hardly proper to think of such things_.

"What?" He asked, seeing her blush.

"Oh! Well, I—Nothing, really." She blushed even more, turning away from him to take the plate of bread and mug of water in her hands. "Here, drink this."

She helped him sit up as he sipped the cool liquid. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

After a long pause in which she simply stared at him and he simply stared back, Will muttered, "What happened?"

With a sigh, Elizabeth put the water back and gave Will the bread. "You were nearly shot."

"I _was_ shot, Elizabeth."

"No, well…yes, I know. But he had his pistol aimed at your head. Without even thinking, I threw a piece of wood and it hit his hand. I don't know how I managed it, but it misdirected his shot into your shoulder rather than…rather than your head, as he had planned."

Will fingered the bread in his hand, turning it over and over as he listened. "You did that? I wondered what had happened." His eyes shone in gratefulness, but something more was there—love.

"Yes, 'twas me."

"You're a lovely girl," he murmured, grinning at her. She grinned back, leaning in to kiss his forehead. It was unnervingly warm, and she reminded herself to put the cloth back on his when he fell asleep.

"I need to…I need to get your clothes changed," she said, almost embarrassedly.

"You do, do you?" With a raised eyebrow, Will Turner let a smug smile cross his face lazily.

"Mister Turner, I should hardly say that was a rather bold tone you had with me." She stood, placing her hands on her slim waist. "Come." Her voice was crisp in demand as she helped him to sit up.

There was a screen in the corner with more clean clothes draped over it. "I'll change my own clothes first then I'll come and help you," she said, setting a tender hand to his cheek before standing and walking behind the screen.

Elizabeth took off her dress and slip, draping them over the side of the wooden screen and pulling on the trousers and buttoning the shirt. The clothes clung to her tightly, and left hardly anything to the imagination, which was why she was so glad there was an accompanying jacket to go with it. The jacket's abdomen fit snugly, the sleeves were large on her, so she rolled them up. Kicking off her shoes, she pulled on the stockings, pulled on her boots, and fastened a wide belt about her hips. Quickly braiding her hair, she stepped out from behind the screen.

Will stood leaning against the wall in fatigue, trying to button the trousers with one hand. With an exasperated huff, she hurried to him, batting his hand away. "What are you thinking!" She demanded, quickly buttoning the trousers and lifting the belt, sliding it through the loops expertly and buckling it.

It wasn't until then she realized she had just buckled a man's belt. Her hands moved away from him quickly as she turned. "Sit down, Will. You will kill yourself, yet."

After a pause, she turned back. "Will, I don't know what I would have done if you'd been…killed."

He sat, knowing why she had reacted the way she had to his belt and trousers. When she came back, her movements were nervous and embarrassed.

With a small touch of his hand against hers, he stopped her actions altogether.

She looked into his eyes, leaning down to kiss his lips. As they embraced, Will let his injured arm lay limp, ignoring the pain he felt when she draped her arms around his neck, for the pain he felt was absolutely nothing to the loud thumping of his heart against his ribcage.

When she pulled away, her eyes opened slowly, her pouted lips barely parted. Standing with a smile, she went to the new shirt on the chair, lifting it into her hands and pulling it carefully onto his strong upper body.

"Get some sleep," she whispered. "But first eat that bread."

"It's stale," he whispered just as lightly. She set a finger to his lips.

"It's good for you. Just eat it." She grinned, leaving the room to get better food for the man under her care for the second time because of a life threatening incident. Who knew? He wasn't even completely through this one yet. As they had kissed, Elizabeth felt the fever on his bare skin everywhere she had touched him.

* * *

(A/N): Hello again. Another long wait for you guys...SORRY! I was on Spring Break and went up to Northern Cali for some college scouting. It's WAY nicer up there than down here, I swear. So that might be where I go to, maybe University of San Francisco, UC Berkeley...but anyways, you guys don't care. Hehe...sorry.

Just so you know, I worked very hard on this chapter...but you just wait for the next one. Hehehe...I love me sometimes. Only sometimes.

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all and I appreciate those who just read too! Thanks to all!

-williz


	7. Land Ahoy

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

There was an incessant rolling sound coming from the other side of the room. It repeated over and over and over again, imprinting itself in the mind of Elizabeth Swann. Finally, she looked up and slammed her fist down on the small, wooden table. 

"Would you stop that!" She demanded.

Jack Sparrow looked up, holding a bullet between his forefinger and thumb. His eyebrows shot up and he pursed his lips. "M'not doin' nothin' yeh need ter worry about, Miss Swann."

Looking pointedly at her, he set the bullet on the table again and let go, the bullet rolling back down to the other side of the table of its own accord and dropping off the side. It clattered to the wooden floor of the cabin before continuing all the way across the floor to where Elizabeth sat moodily.

She clamped down her foot on top of it and leant to pick it up. She begrudgingly threw it against the wall on her left side. The bullet clattered again and fell to the ground, finally stopping.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked the amused captain.

"Checkin' 'er balance, little missy! Yeh know nothin' of a captain's duties, apparently…or at least not enough ter know a fella's gotta do it from time ter time. I must say, tha's not much knowledge, neither." One side of Jack's mustache twitched up as he said it.

Elizabeth Swann stood and walked to the young man lying in the bed. He slept soundly, the bandages wrapped along his shoulder covering most of his chest. That which was uncovered shone in the candle light. She sat next to him and stared down at his peaceful features.

Moments later, his eyelids fluttered open and he sat up slowly, with Elizabeth's help. "Thankyou," he muttered tiredly. His eyes flitted to the captain sitting in the chair, watching. "Jack…"

"Captain. Why does everyone forget the _Captain_?"

"If you would act it once in awhile, maybe they wouldn't," Elizabeth snapped, turning back to Will and letting him drink some water. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, ignoring the snide comments coming from the man behind her.

"Captain, where are we going?"

Both Elizabeth and Jack tilted their heads confusedly.

"Wot's tha'?" Jack asked. Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"Where are we going, Jack?"

"Captain…"

"Fine, Captain Jack Sparrow, where are we going?" Will asked again. "I want you to tell me, or I shan't trust you. Understood?" His voice held a strong tone, even though Elizabeth and Jack both knew he felt weak.

"Yeh, understood," Jack muttered.

He stood and walked straight to the bed. He took Elizabeth by the arm and pulled her up from where she sat. With an angry gasp, she pulled her arm out of his grip and scowled at him. Shrugging noncommittally, the captain just sat near where Elizabeth had just been moved from.

"I s'pose the bes' thin' now would be ter tell yeh both the truth. Yeh ask where we're goin'? I'll tell yeh both where we're goin'." After an extremely long pause in which Elizabeth and Will caught each other's glances on more than one occasion, Sparrow continued.

"I'm makin' sure yeh know the truth because that's what I owe yeh both I s'pose. So here goes…"

Gibbs walked into the room. "Cap'n, we need yeh up on deck. Laney up in the crow's nest says he's seen sumfin' eerie along the starboard side in the distance."

Jack stood quickly. "…later."

Before Will or Elizabeth could pull him back, he dashed out in a hurry and they heard his boots clunking along the hallway and up the hatch.

Elizabeth looked to where Gibbs stood.

"Wot?" The unsuspecting man asked. When he received no answer, he just shook his head and muttered about women frailties, walking back out the door and shutting it behind him.

"You don't think it's another attack, do you?" Elizabeth asked, worrying her lip between her teeth and staring at the grimy wooden planks beneath her boots.

"You never know what a few minutes could bring you, let alone a few days." He reached out with his good arm and took her hand, squeezing it softly. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. We won last time. We can do it again."

"Do you really enjoy partaking in this…in this barbarian act of killing people for no other reason than because you've come across them?" Her pouted lips opened slightly as she watched his speculative features.

"I don't enjoy it, Elizabeth. It is just something that must be done. That is all." William's eyes diverted from hers as she dropped his hand.

"It isn't something that must be done, William Turner! It's murder!"

"Both sides are murder, not just ours! Because we're pirates, automatically you think we're bad people…" Will started, but his voice died down. Pirates. Pirate, indeed.

"I didn't mean that…" Will muttered, cheeks flushed.

"I think you did, Will. You enjoy this life. This life of killing and…and ill-will towards anyone and everyone who stands in your way of what you want. You enjoy it, don't you?" Her eyes took on a spiteful look. "Did you enjoy the look on that sailor's face when you stuck your sword through him! Did you!" Elizabeth stood, backing away slowly.

Will's eyes took on a look of fear, denial, and confusion all at the same time.

"No, Elizabeth! Of course not! But it was either him or me! What would you have me do!" He asked her.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Why did you help them!"

"I did it for you!"

Silence evaded the room as the two young people stared at each other, Elizabeth's eyes softening slightly at his desperate words. Finally, she lowered her eyes, seeing him move to get out of bed. As soon as he swung his legs over to the side of the bed, the door exploded open and Jack waltzed in.

"Kids, we got comp'ny again!" The captain growled, walking straight to his cabinet, thrusting it open, and grabbing a bottle of rum. He brought it to his lips, swallowed half the bottle, brought it down, wiped his lips, corked it, and put it back in. Once he did all this, he slammed the cupboard shut.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed, standing up, clutching his shoulder. "Who is it!"

"Looks like the Brits…git up, mate! We need all the lads we kin use!" He sized Elizabeth up for a moment, before starting out. He was pulled back by a tight grip on his forearm. He turned and looked to see a furious, yet incredulous, Elizabeth Swann staring him down.

"You cannot seriously be considering sending William out there!" Her teeth were pressed together in anger, eyes wide and sparkling. She looked incredibly beautiful to him at that moment and he started to lean in.

Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, had always considered himself irresistible. No one woman could resist his insatiable charm and debonair, nor could they resist his incredible good-looks.

Until now.

Before he could move any closer to the governor's daughter, a loud resounding slap snapped his head to one side. He opened his mouth in pain. For a thin aristocrat, Elizabeth Swann had a hand that could bring even Jack Sparrow to his knees. It nearly did, too!

Painfully, he brought a hand up and massaged the stinging cheek. "Wot wos tha' for!" He yelled. "I din't deserve that!"

"You most certainly did!"

Stepping away, he walked to the door, looked back incredulously at the young woman, and then left, slamming the door with a "Hurry up, whelp!" from outside.

Elizabeth turned, fuming, catching Will out of the corner of her eye as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room to put on his white shirt and vest. Meeting him half way, she put a hand on his good shoulder, turning him to her. "Don't, Will. You're still weak."

His jaw clenched slightly.

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. You'll get yourself killed for sure this time. Don't go out there! I'm begging you…Don't!" Her eyes implored with him, as well as the tone of her voice. His shoulder injury was bleeding slightly through the bandage.

"It's part of the deal, Elizabeth. I'm keeping you safe by doing this."

"You're doing this to keep me safe? Will, please, listen to yourself. Tell me honestly, do you really think you will be able to keep me safe if you are killed out there?" Her hand moved up from his shoulder to his cheek.

Loud boots thumped down the corridor until they stopped just outside of the door.

The doorknob turned slightly before the door squeaked open.

Captain Jack Sparrow stuck his head in the door and yelled, "Turner! Wot' in bloody 'ell are yeh doin' in 'ere! Yer lucky it wos a false alarm!" The door slammed shut, before opening once more.

"Git out on deck…I have ter discuss somepin' wit' yeh! Now!" The door slammed again.

Will's feverish head dropped onto Elizabeth's shoulder dejectedly, though there was relief in the sigh he heaved soon after.

"False alarm?" Elizabeth breathed, softly. "How can there be a false alarm? Either there's a ship or there isn't…"

"I don't know, but I need to get out there."

"Why does he treat you so?"

"Pirate."

* * *

"Men, prepare to board!" 

Jack's pirate crew lined the starboard side of the _Black Pearl_, hooks in one hand, the rope rolled up in the other. Grins were on their faces as they prepared for the best part of a pirate raid.

"Careful, ye scallywags! It may be a trap!" Jack watched from the wheel as he gave the signal. The men jumped all the way to the other ship cleanly and quickly with their hooks.

With loud yells and war cries, they ran all over the deck of the other ship, busted down doors below decks, scoured the prison cells, searched every last room. No one was to be found. No one.

It was a ghost ship.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will walked above decks, Elizabeth making sure he leaned on her with his good shoulder. They both looked around to find a few pirates standing in horror, the captain standing in puzzlement at the wheel, compass in hand. 

"What has happened?" Will asked quietly to Elizabeth, stopping them both effectively. The couple looked at the ship next to the _Pearl_, watching as the crew searched it.

"I don't know," the young woman answered.

Jack walked up. "Ghost ship. We arrived an' there wos' no one on 'er."

"Ghost ship?" Elizabeth asked, skeptically.

"Ghost ship, yes. Very rarely, you may come upon a ship with absolutely no one on it. It's incredibly rare, but leave it ter Captain Jack Sparrow ter find one!" Oddly enough, Jack said this with a proud look on his face.

"I know _what_ it is! I just didn't know they existed…" Elizabeth snapped.

"Well, obviously they do, savvy?"

Will pulled away from Elizabeth gently and walked to the starboard railing of the ship. "Is it true, Jack?"

"Is wot true?"

"I once heard a man say that a ghost ship brings about a curse to the crew that finds it. Is it true?" Will turned back to look at him, his unbuttoned shirt flowing behind him.

"Course it's true!" Came the voice of Joshamee Gibbs. "A ghost ship is the _result_ of a curse itself. We're all doomed, Cap'n. All of us."

"Cut it, Gibbs. We're not doomed or otherwise. Go drink some rum or somefin'!" Jack waved him off. The man growled and walked away.

"The man would believe it if we told 'im 'is own mother wos cursed!" Will was too engulfed in scanning the ship to hear anything besides the pounding of his heart in his ears. He felt more than saw Elizabeth come to stand next to him.

"The rudder, it's shot."

"Wot?" Jack walked to his other side. "Why, damn! It is!" Jack hurried to the other side of the ship and nearly fell over the side of his ship when he looked closely at the side.

"Sweet Jesus!" Looking up at his men, as they walked back and forth along the decks of the ghost ship, he yelled to them. "Men! Get back on the ship! Now! Get back over 'ere! Damnit, ye 'alf-wits! Hurry up!"

The men looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeh don' listen to yer captain an' I'll throw yeh over the side meself! Now git!"

The pirates hurriedly came back to the _Black Pearl_. Just as the last man landed with a thump on the deck, Jack's ship started away.

"Jack, wot is it!" Will asked in alarm.

"No time fer questions now, you'll see in just a moment, I'm sure. I'd get you an' yer wench down though. GET DOWN!" Jack dove to the deck, shoving Will back to Elizabeth. Will nearly tackled Elizabeth to the deck as she yelped in surprise.

He laid his body atop hers as an incredibly loud explosion sounded. Elizabeth screamed again, shutting her eyes tightly as she heard large pieces of wood shower around her and Will. The young man on top of her grunted as a piece hit him. Luckily, it was small enough to bruise him, and only that. Waiting until the last of the explosions had quieted, Will raised his head and rolled off of Elizabeth.

They laid side by side, staring up at the sky filled with smoke. A dark figure moved into their view. As their vision cleared, they knew Jack Sparrow stood there. "Get up, the both of yeh's."

They did as they were told and stood, Will needing assistance from both Elizabeth and Jack. He leant against the young woman heavily, nearly toppling her over with his weight.

"What was that!" Elizabeth demanded, angrily, as if automatically assuming it was the captain's fault.

"I jus' 'appened ter see the explosives on the deck of the ship and thought ter meself, 'I need those men on tha' ship. Get them the 'ell back!' And so they came back an' we're all in one piece, aye?" Jack grinned.

"Aye," Will muttered, his vision going black and knees crumbling beneath him.

* * *

Joshamee Gibbs looked across the deck to his captain, looking down at his compass again, using one hand to steer the wheel of the _Black Pearl_. Gibbs walked to the younger man and stopped behind him. 

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"A week til, sir. Jus' a week."

"Aye, tha's wot I figured. Make sure the rest o' meh crew knows. They need ter git everythin' together for when we git there, savvy?" Jack looked up to make sure Gibbs understood.

"Aye, Cap'n."

Jack looked back down to his compass, signaling Gibbs excused.

The man walked back, telling all of the men on deck they had a week to prepare for their destination in a week's time. Each man nodded in return, then continued on with their work.

Finally, Gibbs arrived at the hatch. Pulling it up, he entered into the dark corridor, slammed the hatch back down, and walked to each door. Knocking, he poked his head in.

"Jus' a week."

"Aye, Gibbs."

He knocked on the next door.

"Jus' a week."

"Right."

He walked to Jack's cabin and opened the door to it. Peeking in, he saw the young woman dabbing Bootstrap's boy's forehead with a damp cloth. "Oi, missy. A week."

He shut the door again, continuing on his way.

"A week?" Elizabeth breathed in confusion. William Turner squirmed slightly and let out a yawn. His eyes opened as he looked up at Elizabeth.

"What's a week?" Will asked.

"Gibbs just came in here and said 'a week' just like that, nothing else." The governor's daughter set the cloth back in the bowl on the headstand and watched him as he let that roll around in his head for awhile.

"The only thing I could possibly figure is that wherever we are going is only a week away. We still do not know where we are going." A small crease appeared in Will's forehead, the young man disgruntled at Jack's slyness.

"Well, we will just have to find out, then. Won't we?" Elizabeth stood, but upon seeing Will start to sit up, she put her hands on his bare chest. "No, Will. You stay here."

"Why must I stay here?"

"Rest, please."

Giving in with a clench of his fists and jaw, he laid back down amongst the pillows and allowed her to stroke his cheek softly before leaving, an apologetic look on her face.

As she left, he huffed. This shoulder wound wouldn't allow him to protect her in the way he needed to. That much was obvious.

But did he really have anything to fear on the ship? Would the captain, Jack Sparrow, ever harm her? Would his crew?

No, Will thought. There is a reason why she is on the _Black Pearl_. Otherwise, they would have dropped her somewhere long ago, however morbid that thought was to Will Turner.

He would find out, and if Elizabeth Swann's stubbornness did not uncover it, he would figure out just where it was they were going to arrive in one week.

Elizabeth walked out on deck and right up to where Jack stood, eyes still locked on his compass.

"Captain Sparrow, where exactly are we going? I will not allow you to sail us wherever, while we are forced to ponder just where it is exactly that you are leading us!" Her hands sat firmly on her lithe waist, hair billowing behind her in the ocean's strong winds.

Jack Sparrow turned and looked at her once before turning back to his wheel. "Look, I'll tell yeh an' yer lad when I need ter, understood?"

"I understand perfectly. I just find it hard to accept. Why must you keep us in the dark? If we are to die when reaching wherever we are going, there is nothing that can save us now anyways. Just _tell _us!" Elizabeth, receiving no response, circled around and shut Jack's compass closed, taking it from him. "Tell us."

His eyes snapped up to her. "Yeh know, yer nothin' like the prissy gov'ner's daughter I thought ye'd be. Kinda appealin', yeh know?" Jack said, coming closer.

That was when Elizabeth realized the mistake she had made. She had accidentally managed to come between the captain and his wheel. All he had to do was move a bit closer, and she would be properly wedged there. She made to look as though she hadn't figured it out yet, slyly looking about to find something to distract Jack long enough for her to escape away from the precarious position.

Jack stepped even closer. "If I tell yeh, will yeh give me somethin' in return?" He asked, bringing his forefinger and thumb up to twist his mustache charmingly and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I am afraid I am not exactly sure what you mean, Captain Sparrow…" Elizabeth knew exactly what he meant, but she kept her anger at bay, knowing that he could very well push her off the side of the ship and not have one ounce of regret afterwards.

"I could show yeh…see those boxes back there?" He nodded to the crates. "Wot say you?"

"I say…" She tilted her head, giving him the idea that she no longer thought him an unattractive, undesirable pirate captain. "I say… tell me first, then we'll see what happens." An eyebrow arched as he leaned closer. She set a hand to his chest. "No, Captain. Tell me."

"We are goin' ter Barbados. Now…" One moment later, as he neared her face, he felt excruciating pain in his groin. Hunched over, Jack Sparrow just barely saw her boots dash away from him. "Damn women to 'ell!" He yelled.

* * *

"We are going to Barbados, Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, exploding into the room. "I got the captain to tell us." 

Will saw her shiver.

"What happened, Elizabeth?"

"I had to go to some lengths to…get the information."

"You didn't."

"Almost."

"Jesus Christ."

"I know; it was absolutely terrible." Elizabeth shivered again in disgust as she sat on the bed next to Will. Will sat up close to her and rubbed her arms as if to warm her. "He smelled of…rotten ale and squid. I felt nauseated just being inches from him."

"How far did you feel the need to go, might I ask?" His voice was hopeful. If the captain did anything to her, the deal was off. He would hurt the man, no matter what the consequences were.

"Just far enough. I didn't touch him at all, thank the Lord," the young woman said, moving closer to Will. For some reason, his nearness made her all the more comfortable. "It was still just too close. All for one word: Barbados."

"Why did you do it?"

"I shan't have him leading us somewhere without us knowing where. I'm not going anywhere blind, especially not with him." She felt Will's arms move around her waist, warmth filling her entire body. Something about his hands was invigorating, yet at the same time, it was calming.

"Nor shall I. Don't worry, Elizabeth. When I recover, which shall be soon, God willing, no man on this ship will lay a hand on you, or they will no longer find themselves on this ship." Elizabeth turned into his bare chest and settled herself there, content to feel the rough edges of his bandage brushing against her cheek as she shut her eyes.

* * *

The ship was making good time as it sailed, wind making the large, white sails billow about. The sound was like the flapping of a giant bird's wings, calming, yet urgent at the same time. 

Especially in the case of Commodore James Norrington, as he looked out to the horizon and turned the wheel slightly to his left. "Gillette, take over the wheel. I shall check on the men."

"Aye, Commodore." The shorter man came and gripped the wheel, holding it in place as his superior walked down the steps to the main deck.

As James walked passed the flanks of uniformed men, he smiled proudly. They were all incredibly hard-working and he was too proud for words at the way they conducted themselves after the attack on Port Royal.

"Commodore, sir." Norrington turned around to see Captain Herrington standing beside him. "The men know naught of where we are headed. Where shall we begin searching for the governor's daughter, sir?"

James sighed. "We shall have to look in as many places as we can. I know not where that damnable pirate could have taken the young lady, but we will find her. Of that, I can assure you."

They would find her. Certainly, they would. And then our good commodore could return home to his wife, and stay home for as long as possible. The man already missed her.

* * *

"LAND AHOY!" 

All occupants of the _Black Pearl_ rushed up on deck if they were not already there. The _Pearl_ leaned on its starboard side as the crew leant against the railing there, eager to see the land. Jack was already rushing down to his cabin to retrieve the necessary equipment for the landing. If they were to leave the island in one piece, it was going to have to be disguised. Who knew who inhabited this island, and if it was British, they most certainly would not make it out alive with the Jolly Roger flapping in the wind.

He pushed the door open quickly, frightening the two young people sitting in each other's embrace. With a slight roll of his eyes, he hurried to his desk and unrolled his large, flaking map of the Caribbean islands. His finger traced along the islands. It stopped at the island at which he figured was the one they were near. He remembered what it was from a few years back, and remembered the predominance of the British sugar trade on it.

"St. Kitts," he breathed. "Shit."

Elizabeth and Will sat still, watching him from their position on the bed. Their brown eyes, one pair light, the other dark, darted back and forth with the captain as he rushed back and forth.

Elizabeth tilted her head in confusion as Sparrow pulled out a large flag of Royal colors. "What is that for?" She asked, quietly, wondering if she should expect an answer.

"We're landing on St. Kitts in about an hour. Turner, git up an' git yer arms from 'roun' the lass. C'mon, lad! Git up!" He watched as Will struggled from Elizabeth's tight grip, wondering what the young man had that he himself hadn't.

William Turner winced at the pain in his shoulder still, but hid it well enough to shrug on his shirt, then his vest.

"Throw this on, boy." Will caught a navy jacket one-handed. Its red material clashed sourly with his untidy, brown pants, and he was about to comment on it when his vision was suddenly clouded by a screen of white.

He reached up and pulled the white trousers off of his head from where Jack threw them and looked down.

"What is this!" Elizabeth demanded, standing up again and straightening to her full height. Jack Sparrow turned and looked at her as if it was the first time he noticed her in the room.

"You, lass. Stay down 'ere, 'til we leave the island again. We can't 'ave a lady hobblin' aroun', wearin' tha' piece o' finery an' not be pirates. It's jus' not in th'code," Jack said, a sly grin crossing his face as he sized her up.

Will stepped into his vision and narrowed his eyes. "Let us go, then."

"Right."

Jack turned around, leaving the room without looking back once, the flag in his arms and a bundle of uniforms atop that. Will started out of the room as well, stopped by a soft hand at his elbow.

The young man turned to see Elizabeth behind him. "William, I cannot stay in this small, dark room for this long. I don't understand what is happening." Her eyes begged him to explain. "And I suspect you should get those on," she said, motioning to the uniform in his hand.

Will looked down and nodded, handing them to her as he shrugged off his vest and shirt again. "A pirate ship being seen on an island of English sugar trade, which is exactly what St. Kitts is, is extremely unfortunate for that ship. We will be shot down within an instant, and the survivors hung."

"We will be rescued!" Elizabeth said, grabbing his good hand. "We can flag down the navy and explain to them who I am. They will not shoot us down with me on the ship. Then we can say we have been kidnapped by Captain Jack Sparrow and we will be free." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Elizabeth, it will not work. It cannot!"

"It can! I _know_ it can!" Her voice was desperate. "We need to stall them as long as possible, before they can successfully transform the _Black Pearl_ into a British navy ship. Surely, a ship with black sails will be shot down. They will need to bring in their white sails if they have them. If we stall them—just long enough—they wont have the time. We can do it, Will. I promise we can!"

Will looked down at the wood below his feet, before grabbing the clean white shirt and shrugging it on. Elizabeth helped to button it up, before helping him pull on the lobster jacket. "Alright, Elizabeth. I'll see what I can do, but you _need_ to stay here."

"No, you need me on deck. Without me, they will kill you all. I cannot lose you to my own people. I cannot lose you to anyone. Please, Will." Her soft eyes bore into his own and he nodded, just slightly enough so that she knew he understood.

"But Jack is right. You cannot go out on deck dressed like that. Go put on your old dress."

"It is torn," she shot back, her social background coming to play in her aghast tone.

With a small, amused smile, Will answered, "The better to believe you were kidnapped." Elizabeth's eyes flashed in understanding before hurrying to the small chest in which she had seen Jack drop her dress in. Without another thought, she began to undress. Another thought later, she turned beet red and hurried behind the screen.

"I am still a lady, William Turner!"

* * *

(A/N:) As am I! Hahahahahahahaha! Wow, I'm silly. Anywho, I apologize profusely for the long period of time since I posted. I actually finished writing it a long time ago, but decided not to let me upload the document onto the website for about...ooooh, I'd say two weeks. Yeah, wasn't a happy camper.

Anyways,my friends. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm already writing up chapter 8. The eventful stuff is coming up soon, I hope you all are prepared for lots of crazy shiz. See ya all!

-williz

OH DUH! AND THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I was excited to see some new ones, as well as my old faithfuls. Hehe, old faithful...like the geyser...ANYWAYS...


	8. Loyalties Questioned

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

The black sails were traded for white sails, the crew's dirtied clothing traded for clean British navy uniforms, and the Jolly Roger flapping in the sea breeze traded for the Royal colors. Even though they had dirtied, scarred faces, the uniforms shone enough to make up for it.

No matter what Will attempted, the men could not be slowed in their transformation. It was as if they had done it so many times before that it had become automatic. Jack watched it all in fascination, tying his dark locks atop his head and retying his bandana over it. Jack then topped it off by putting his navy hat on his head.

One had to admit, Captain Jack Sparrow certainly did not look himself. Nor did his _Black Pearl_, or its crew.

As they sailed into the port, their ship looking just the same as any other ship of the Royal navy, merchants looked up from their work and slaves stopped their duties. The new stock was not due on St. Kitts until a week from now, and yet there was a new ship not expected.

The slaves continued their work, quickly, bending to the crates and boxes once more as if never seeing the ship as the navy men ran passed them. The men stopped at the dock and caught the rope thrown to them by the crew of the _Pearl_. Tying it down, the man at the front of the navy men stood up and regarded Jack Sparrow as he let down the ramp. The head of the men stepped up and shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Good afternoon, sir. What ship is this and why is it here?"

Jack stepped down and stopped before him. "Good afternoon. This is the _Pearl_ an' 'er crew. Seems we met with some shady characters along our way to Jamaica. As desperate men, we veered off course to perhaps be allowed assistance from your good people."

"May I be allowed a search of your ship, sir?"

"Of course, I shall permit it. Come." Jack led the lieutenant up the ramp and onto his ship, where the pirates dressed in navy uniforms stood, watching the alien man walking upon the wooden deck of their _Black Pearl_.

"It seems alright to me," the lieutenant called back to the men awaiting word back on the dock. A few of them climbed up and walked beside him as he faced Captain Jack Sparrow. "I take it you are the captain, sir? Your name?"

"Jack Stanton, Captain, if you please."

"Lieutenant Hooper. I run the docks of St. Kitts and I see to the ships that come in and out of our ports. I hope you understand the precautions we must take. The slaves that are on this island are not allowed on your ship for any reason. Any stealing of any of our slaves is not permitted at any time and we shall not be lenient in our terms. Agreed?" The lieutenant addressed, sticking out his hand.

"Agreed!" Jack replied, sticking out his hand and taking the other man's. Both men nodded in agreement, before the lieutenant started turning to go back down and continue his business and see that the new crew was well taken care of. As soon as he turned, though, a loud bang was heard at the hatch leading to below decks.

Hooper spun and watched as a frantic, beautiful woman exploded from the hole in the deck and tore in his direction. "Wait!" She called, her pretty facial features distorting is desperation. "Please wait!"

As she came close, she addressed him. "Sir, please do not believe them! They are pirates and they kidnapped me away from my home and family!" Elizabeth Swann breathed hard as she held her billowing skirts up from the floor as to keep herself from tripping over them.

"Pirates, you say?" Hooper asked, skeptically.

"She is lying completely sir. We picked her up a little while ago and she has been seeing things from spendin' too much time out in the ocean without 'er food an' fresh water." He winked at the lieutenant with a small nudge. The lieutenant stared at Elizabeth.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Sw—OW!" The young woman spun to stare at the pirate behind her, whistling innocently.

"Pardon me?" The lieutenant asked, stepping closer.

"You see? She said Elizabeth Swow. She's sick, sir. Very much so," Jack Stanton proclaimed, clicking his tongue in shame at the girl standing on deck with a tattered dress.

Hooper's eyes narrowed.

"That's not true! My name is Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the governor of Port Royal in Jamaica! I was kidnapped by these men, sir!" Elizabeth came to stand in the lieutenant's face, jabbing her finger in his chest.

Jack looked to the sky for support before looking back down to the scene in front of him.

Elizabeth spun, searching the deck for a certain face. Upon seeing it, she hurried to the man who belonged to it. Will stood straight, staring at her with stolid eyes. "Will, tell them! Tell them we were kidnapped! We'll be rescued and be able to go home, Will!" He just stared down at her desperate features, his insides battling, though there was nothing on his outside.

"Will?" Her desperate features suddenly turned to stone. "Will, tell them."

He felt her fists tighten on the lapel of his jacket, pulling him closer. "Tell them," she barely whispered, throat constricting at the look in his eyes. He looked…saddened—beyond all belief, he looked saddened.

"Will, please." Tears settled along the bottom of her eyes, threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry, miss. It seems that the captain was right. Move along men, nothing to see here."

Elizabeth's hands loosened their grip then dropped to her side. Her head dropped as she pursed her lips, not understanding anything that had just happened.

As the last of the navy men left the ship, Will reached out a hand to take Elizabeth's. "I'm sorry…" he started.

Her hand jerked away and she glared at him, hurt and despair splayed in her features. But what shook William Turner to his core was the look of pure distrust he saw in her eyes. He had broken the trust she had had in him, and he had also broken her heart. The tears finally spilled from her eyes as she turned and walked all the way back down the deck and opened the hatch. Without looking back once, she stepped down and slammed the door shut loudly. A few whistles sounded mockingly around the young man, but nothing registered, for all that stayed in his mind was the last look Elizabeth had given him.

He had lost what mattered most to him.

The trust of the woman he loved.

* * *

Will sat against the railing of the _Black Pearl_, head leaned back so that he could look into the clouds. The navy was bringing the last of the supply boxes onto the ship, completely unawares of the pirates they were helping to escape.

His mind and body were numb, Elizabeth still swimming in him. The young man felt treacherous, sick, and physically drained.

"William, are ye goin' ter help them!" Jack asked, lifting him up and pushing him towards the ramp. "This will go a lot quicker if yeh do."

"Leave me alone," he mumbled.

"Wot was tha'?"

"I said leave me alone."

"Now, jus' 'cause yer li'l wench tried ter turn 'er back on the few men who were tryin' ter rescue 'er, doesn't mean yeh…"

"Oh just shut up! Jack, you aren't trying to rescue her, or me, or anybody! You're a bloody pirate! Pirates don't care about anybody but themselves. Every man for himself!" Will grabbed Jack by his shirt and brought his face closer. "Pirates!" With one move, he sent the captain sprawling to the floor, shock written on the older man's features.

"Men! Tie this charlatan up! He means nothin' more ter me than the dirt beneath meh boots!" Jack spit down at the deck and let his men grab the fighting young man.

"Let me go, damnit!" Will barked, as Jack's crew took ropes and pulled him to the masts.

"What is the meaning of this!" The men heard from the ramp.

Lieutenant Hooper thumped up onto the deck and walked straight to Jack, who was just getting up from the deck.

"My _good_ friend, William, is a traitor against our King!" Jack said, glaring at Will as he was being tied against the mast tightly.

"It's not true! I've never once spoken against King William!"

"You have, you rebel!" Jack Sparrow yelled, turning back to Hooper. In a lower tone, he leant closer to the slightly taller and overweight Lieutenant. "We found papers in his cabin that spoke of French influences. We're at war with France, so obviously it speaks of treachery. We were trying to conceal it long enough so that he wouldn't realize we were on to him, but the moment he knocked me down, I realized it was too risky."

Hooper nodded. "Yes, that is best. Would you like for us to keep him, until we can arrange for the dog to be sent back to England to hang?"

Jack appeared to mull it over in his mind for awhile, before he set a hand on his fellow navy man's back. "No, no. We are heading back to England shortly. You believe me, we'll take care of the slime. A good lashing will keep him in order until we can bring him back to England, methinks."

Hooper agreed. "Yes, indeed. He shall hang, especially at this time of war!"

* * *

Hours later, a crowd stood at the sides of the _Pearl_ and watched, eyes wide as the young man was stripped of his navy jacket and white flannel shirt. All the while, he watched his captain stony faced. His eyes were hard and hating, while his nostrils flared and his lips were shut tightly together.

Elizabeth sat in the small library, head in her hands as she thought. While she was indeed crying, the only evidence was that of the tears dripping down her beautifully formed face. Otherwise, the rest of her face was hard as she stared at the wooden walls of the cabin.

Why hadn't he spoken up? He had promised he would. He promised. Why wouldn't he help her? He was kidnapped just as much as she was, even tortured and worked to a mere shell of a person. Why wouldn't he want to be rid of these people?

_He's a pirate._

He isn't a pirate. No, he isn't.

_He is._

Just because his father was a pirate, he is so labeled as one as well. He isn't a pirate. Pirates kill.

_He killed the French men._

So do all of the men in the Royal armies fighting in the war against France.

_He betrayed you._

He betrayed me.

Loud yelling was heard above decks and distracted her from her thoughts. She looked up as if the ceiling above her would clear away and expose the happenings above deck. Elizabeth stood up and hurried to the door, down the hall, and above deck.

As she came up, shielding her eyes from the sun, she saw the large group of phony navy men pushing an unseen person along the deck and down the ramp. The person stumbled a few times, and was pulled back to his feet.

As she stormed towards the group, she gasped.

"Will!"

Not able to get through the rowdy group of pirates, she followed close behind, eyes wide and trying to claw through the men to her young man.

"Let him go!"

He was pushed to the ground in front of Captain Jack Sparrow, who stood tall, hands on hips in an authoritative way. "Hooper, would you like to do the honors?"

Lieutenant Hooper stepped up, whip in hand. "The pleasure will be mine." With those words, he turned to all those who stood to watch the punishment. "Let this be a lesson to you all! You go against the King of England, you _will_ be punished. Damn the French! Damn their allies!"

He motioned to his men to lift William Turner off the wooden docks and manhandle him towards a sturdy post. All of a sudden, a few of the men were torn away and the prisoner was enveloped in Elizabeth Swann's arms.

"No! Keep away from him!" Will looked up at her, his eyes willing her to leave him be.

"Oh, you again….Young lady, if you please. Step away from this treacherous fiend and let him receive the punishment he has brought upon himself," the lieutenant said, obviously exasperated by the young woman now.

"No!" She stayed with her arms around him securely.

"He has betrayed King William of England! An Englishman working against his own in favor of French bastards!" Surely, a few mothers covered their children's ears at Hooper's last words.

"Betrayed…?" Elizabeth started, but Jack cut her off.

"We found papers, Miss, in his cabin. Papers proclaiming allegiance with the French! It is sheer blasphemy, Lieutenant, to have a spy on my ship! Sheer blasphemy!" Jack shook his head in anger.

_A bit overdone_, Will thought, rolling his eyes as he moved his cheek to rest against Elizabeth's in a subtle fashion. Elizabeth turned to look at him, seeing only a steely countenance, when she expected fear or even desperation.

"An allegiance to France?" She looked down to Will, seeing his eyes flash. Obviously this wasn't true. "This is absolutely ridiculous! Lieutenant Hooper, you are _not _going to allow this man to lie to you, are you!"

The men around her laughed.

"Tie him, men!" Elizabeth was pulled away from him, yelling and kicking. The last thing Elizabeth wanted to see was Will suffering under the stinging lashes of a whip. She had seen it done before in Port Royal when a man was caught stealing. Even then, she had thought it wrong and gruesome, but nothing she could do would stop it.

When William Turner was properly tied, his arms wrapped around the pole, and strong back exposed, Hooper stepped up, whip in hand. Elizabeth's mind raced in desperation. She knew she needed to think fast or Will would suffer greatly, maybe even die.

These men wouldn't care.

Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't care.

Sadly, Elizabeth realized, she alone would be the only soul in the entire world who would feel the loss of young William Turner. This thought above all else was the thought that provoked her mind to search even more frantically.

Her head snapped up the second she heard a loud cracking noise and a few women let out loud cries of surprise. A long gash stretched from the edge of Will's left shoulder blade diagonally, ending at his right lower back. The young woman looked away in pain, tears settling at the edges of her eyes.

Another loud crack sounded. When Elizabeth Swann looked back up, she studied Will's face this time. His expression still held stone, albeit stone laced in extreme pain. Two lashes from a whip were enough to give anyone great pain.

As another loud crack rang out on the dock, she realized how unnervingly quiet it was on the docks. This definitely meant everyone was watching, and if they couldn't see the spectacle, they were listening to it.

The fourth crack of the whip let out a cry from Will's lips, no matter how he tried to hold it back. This unleashed more tears from poor Elizabeth, knowing that somehow she had been the reason for this. Jack wouldn't have lied to Hooper unless Will did something to anger him. Will's unbelievably hurt look after she had left him on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ made her believe he must have attempted something on her behalf, infuriating Captain Jack Sparrow enough that he would betray William so wholeheartedly.

Another crack of the whip and another cry from poor Will.

Finally, Elizabeth's head whipped towards the _Black Pearl_. "WAIT!" Pulling out of the navy men's grips, she stampeded towards Hooper and grabbed the whip. "Can Jack _Stanton_ provide these damning papers of said perpetrator?" She asked, purposely emphasizing the pseudonym of Jack's.

Hooper grabbed the whip back and made to hit Will again, but stopped suddenly. "Captain Stanton, I do say that it is a good point!"

"No, it is not, because I was so incredibly angered by his treachery that I threw them off of my ship, believing them to only cause trouble for me and my crew." Quick thinking, Jack Sparrow. Very quick.

Lieutenant Hooper's eyes narrowed momentarily. "You know evidence leading to something as frowned upon as this must not be disposed of until the sentence is carried out?"

"Yes Lieutenant! Of course!"

"You understand this?"

"Of course I do, Lieutenant sir!"

"Young lady, kindly step aside." Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief.

"This is preposterous! If anyone is against the King, it is he who does not live by the laws made by said King! You are…"

"Take her away from me!" Hooper barked, interrupting Elizabeth's tirade.

As she was pulled away, she cried, knowing now that her efforts would be futile. Will's fate rested on the shoulders of Lieutenant Hooper's loyalty to the laws of England. Now that she realized he would have no loyalty or otherwise, she also realized Will's fate.

* * *

"Get the prisoner into the ship and his lady!"

The limp body was untied after ten cruel lashes. He was conscious, but unable to walk. His back stung like nothing he had ever felt before and he couldn't feel the lower half of his body.

Tears ran down Elizabeth's face as she kept her gaze on her fallen hero. He fought and fell, and in the sunken look in his eyes, she recognized this.

Her hero had fallen…in mind, body, and soul.

No matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't save him from this cruel fate, even though he had molded his life and actions so as to make sure nothing could harm her. He had protected her, getting beatings and now receiving lashings for something he had not done under the hands of shady navy men.

Elizabeth would keep fighting for this man. He continued to fight for her, and now that he was finally, as she believed, beaten into submission by the captain of the _Black Pearl_, it would be up to her to get them away from these beasts. These pirates.

"Captain's cabin…again!" Came Gibb's orders as the _Black Pearl_ shoved off. Lieutenant Hooper waved to the crew as it departed, not even having an inkling of knowledge that these upstanding gentlemen were really pirates, the worst threat to the crown he claimed to uphold.

Will was carried down to the captain's cabin, again set roughly on the bed.

_At least they were intelligent enough to lay him on his stomach this time_, Elizabeth thought angrily as she pushed her way in to where Will lie. She still cried, her hands hovering above his battered body numbly, afraid to touch him, even after the pirates left the room.

"Will?" She breathed in question. He sighed softly, letting her know that he was still with her in consciousness.

"What shall I do?" She asked again. He didn't answer, but only motioned her to come down to where his face rest against the pillows. She leant on the floor and put her face close to his.

"Don't cry," he rasped. "You're safe. I told you I would keep you safe."

This brought more tears to her eyes. She wasn't worthy of his efforts. This brought this to her tenfold now that he spoke the words. He was too faithful, too loyal, too—dare she think it—in love.

"I love you," she murmured to him, smoothing back his hair. "Why didn't you do as I told you before? Just let them know the truth? Why, William?" As she spoke these words, she started to stand, but he winced as a hand reached out to keep her from straying.

"Because, Elizabeth—Because I knew that they wouldn't believe you. I know Hooper's sort, and I—I know how they think and how they act. I knew he wouldn't…" Will stopped, breathing in sharply. "…I knew he wouldn't believe us, even if there were two. I'm—I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." He shut his eyes in anguish. She knew that look. He felt he had betrayed her, failed her.

Elizabeth Swann stood and hurried to the wash basin, pulling it to Will and taking the clean cloth from it. As she started to clean his numerous wounds, he let out a loud moan of pain. She withdrew quickly, startled.

"I'm so sorry, Will."

She was even more startled when he leaned up and his hands latched onto the buckle of his belt. As he took it off, her eyes widened and her face reddened. Inserting it between his teeth, he lie back down and prepared himself.

Elizabeth felt the heat begin to subside as it bubbled beneath her skin. Just that small action had caused such an explosion in her. It frightened her, if she were to tell the truth, to know how much power he had over her.

She began to clean his wounds again, her heart breaking more and more with each tear that dripped from his eyes. Elizabeth couldn't bear the sight of William Turner crying. It was enough to make her want to run up to the damn Captain Jack Sparrow and hang him up by the neck on his own main mast.

"There's still time for that, Elizabeth," she thought to herself. "There's still time."

* * *

Will laid on his stomach, head resting in his folded arms as he stared at the beautiful, yet disheveled young woman sitting in the chair beside the bed. She was asleep, sunken down in the chair, head tucked into her shoulder, arms folded at her bosom.

As the young man stared at his love, he wondered what it was he did in his past life that could ever make him deserve the most wonderful woman care for him enough to sleep in an uncomfortable chair beside him after treating horrific wounds.

As he thought this, she yawned, stretching her long, willowy arms above her head and sitting up. Her eyes opened slowly as her lips spread into a sad smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked, breathlessly, moving forward to look him squarely in the face. The candle light flickered on her features, as it was the only light in the cabin. The windows left no light, seeing as there was no moon on this night.

Will reached up and took her hand, pulling her closer. "Come."

Elizabeth obliged, kneeling next to him. "Do you need anything? Anything at all?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "For what?"

"For taking up the entire bed while you suffered on that old chair of the captain's…I'm sorry." His face broke into a wide grin as she giggled. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek.

"Well, you should be!" The young woman teased. With a smirk, she stood, still holding his hand, and helped him scoot over. She made sure not to allow his skin to stretch, for it had just begun to scar over. They would be opened again if she didn't let them sit long enough.

Once there was enough room for her lithe body, Elizabeth lifted the sheets and got in. The sheets pooled at Will's waist, so as not to touch his long sores along his back, so she made sure it stayed there. Lying on her side, she softly stroked his face up and down, pushing his dark brown lock from his face.

They lie there, staring into each other's eyes, not even wanting to think about the reception they would receive the next morning when Captain Sparrow let them have it. They had almost ruined his plan, maybe even his life, with their shenanigans. No doubt there would be definite consequences to their actions, on top of Will's torture. Elizabeth couldn't even bear to wonder, so she just rested next to the man she loved, comforting him, loving him, nurturing him.

No matter what, she thought to herself, there would be tomorrow. And tomorrow would bring there fates on its back, whether they were good or bad.

"We'll just have to wait," she whispered. Will somehow seemed to know what she meant, just by looking into the light brown pools of her eyes.

"Together," he whispered back, squeezing her hand tenderly.

* * *

(A/N:) Hello, everybody. I hope you liked this chapter. Alright, you guys...review, please? Please?

I might not update for a week or so. I have prom on Saturday, and it's going to take a while to get myself made pretty and Keira Knightley-ish. So, don't know how much time I'll have.

Thanks, and review!

-williz


	9. The Island of the Eye

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

Nothing could be seen on either side of the ship. Nevertheless, Captain Jack Sparrow felt this was a blessing. They would be arriving at the small uncharted island he'd been hoping for soon. This is what the legends said. Barbados. The young woman truly believed him when he said Barbados. The poor girl didn't know that pirates were unable to tell the truth, even in their most passionate and lusty moments, let alone just being inches from a beautiful young woman. The legend came back into his mind. 

_See you may not upon arrival  
__One shall die  
__Hand upon a bible  
__Hearts shall vie  
__For the treasures  
__The treasures that lie  
__In the island's eye._

_One shall die  
__That one is he  
__Who shares the blood  
__Of the one  
__Under the black flag._

_Hand upon a bible  
__His blood is spilt  
__Bible red thrust to sea  
__Treasure gold comes to he  
__Who spills the blood._

Jack and his friend used to recite the poem to each other. His friend, Bootstrap Bill, William Turner. His friend whose son now lied in the captain's quarters. They vowed to find it together one day, and Bootstrap nearly succeeded.

It was Jack Sparrow's own theory that the young William Turner was the one, the one that should die. His father was the one under the black flag. Captain Sparrow had recognized it the night before Boostrap's rather sudden death.

_As Bootstrap leaned against the main mast that night, Jack watched from the helm. It was dark, the moon covered completely by the clouds that would soon after bring a savage storm upon the_ Black Pearl_. The slightly older man sucked on a wooden flute, only small puffs of sound heard._

_As if following the small sounds of the flute, Jack imagined small notes of song floating up the mast, bobbing up and down, begging his eyes to follow, beckoning his eyes higher and higher until—_

_The Jolly Roger whipped back and forth in a sudden breeze that swept the musical notes away with it. As Jack broke out of his trance, his eyes flew back down to Bootstrap Bill. _

"_One shall die  
__That one is he  
__Who shares the blood of the one  
__Under the black flag."_

_As Jack finished reciting the legend, his eyes narrowed in revelation. Directly above Boostrap Bill Turner was the black flag, a definite sign of the blood needed to bring the captain the most fortune one man could ask for._

_A smirk appeared on his face as he watched his friend smile down at the small flute—The small flute that bore the tiny engraved word "Son" on its wooden bottom.

* * *

_

The side of Will's face felt numb, as he'd been laying on his stomach, the same side, all night. His other side was covered by something much softer, something much more caring than the coarse sheets scratching his cheek. Elizabeth's soft fingers moved on his cheek as she sighed in her sleep.

Will opened his eyes and stared at her. Slowly, he eased his body away from her and sat up, gingerly favoring the wounds on his back.

The young man reached over and grabbed the white shirt on the chair. Shrugging it tenderly over his shoulders, he winced and continued to the door. Looking back once, he snuck out of the room and shut the door securely.

As William Turner barely walked up to the deck, he shielded his eyes from the glaring sun of the morning that he expected, but found nothing but thick fog. Looking around, he sought the captain. Seeing him at the wheel, almost in a daze, William sauntered up behind him and waited for his presence to be noticed.

Jack felt the hairs stick up at the back of his neck and spun, glaring at the younger man. "Wot do yeh want? Yeh deserve nothin' from me." Jack turned back around.

Will ignored him and walked around to look at him. "What is this fog? It was completely normal just hours ago. Where are we, Captain?"

Jack just ignored him, going off on his own tangent. "Is the wench asleep still? Or did she wake up when she found the warmth of her lover gone beside her…or shall I say on top of her?" He smirked, slyly.

Will gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, but ignored Jack's statement. "I asked you where we were, Jack Sparrow. Now answer me and leave your brevity for your crew."

"Yeh _are_ meh crew, whelp. It's a bindin' contract, lad."

"I know that, but God help me, where in hell are we, Captain!" Will asked, feeling tension gnawing at his joints.

"Nearing Barbados," Jack lied, keeping a straight face the entire time. "Yes, I know she told you. Right beauty and spitfire ye've got on yer 'ands, lad. Right feisty one. I might be kinda fond of her…" His hand flew up to intercept the fist sailing towards him. As he stopped it centimeters from crashing into his jaw, Jack's eyes flashed in anger.

"You touch her and so help me God, I'll…"

"So help you God, you'll what! Mutiny? Tell someone who _really_ cares, lad. Nobody! Not even yer bloody Royal navy cared when the lass went off and flapped 'er stupid mouth about us. Nobody!" Jack turned back to his wheel and steered. "Now git away from me. I'm concentratin'."

Will turned and walked back down to the hatch leading below deck, back down the hallway, and into the cabin Elizabeth was lying in.

As Will walked in, Elizabeth sat up, completely awake. "What's going on? I heard yelling."

"We are almost in Barbados. It is almost time. For what, I don't know. But there _is_ something that will be going on and I intend to find out before it happens." As he stood in the doorway, Elizabeth placed her feet at the side of the bed and stood, moving towards him.

"Will, I don't like this at all. Oh, how I wish James would hurry up and come. He would blast this damnable ship out of the water and all our problems would be solved." Elizabeth covered her face with her hands uncharacteristically.

"He couldn't do anything. Nobody could." Will's voice was laced in bitterness, causing Elizabeth to look up at him, her old strength flowing back into her.

"What? Will, you…"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence.

"You're sorry?"

"I blew up at you, and you are my only hope of getting out of this."

Elizabeth just cocked her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

Will walked to her and leant close, so that any eavesdroppers outside would stay ignorant as to what he had to say. "Elizabeth, I have an increasingly funny feeling that all of this has to do with not only me, but my father. I cannot explain it, but I suspect they want to keep me alive until I am to their most advantageous use."

"Then why keep me here? Why keep me alive?"

"They want my allegiance until the moment they are to do whatever it is they mean to do. If they kill you, they know it is the end." Will's eyes flashed, for an idea came to him. But he vowed to keep silent, at least until he had the time to ponder.

* * *

"Where in the hell could we look for her, James! We don't have any leads! We don't have anything!" The governor paced back and forth in the captain's quarters, eyes on the wooden floor and hands linked behind his back. The prominent gray wig lay on the chair in the corner. 

Commodore James Norrington couldn't help but think how old Weatherby Swann looked without the wig atop his head. His natural hair was thinning and white, face more wrinkled, eyes drooping. The small fact that his daughter was missing brought less youth to the aging features as well.

"Governor, sir…I am doing all I can do to find your daughter. Believe me, if there was _anything _I could think of, I would tell you. As of now, however bold I feel this is, I would like you to leave so that I can chart our course. You are rather distracting pacing back and forth like that." The younger man looked up at his superior, who nodded in understanding and left the cabin.

"Elizabeth, just give me a sign," he breathed, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief and peering back down at the large map. Making a spur-of-the-moment decision, Norrington circled the small Caribbean island in the corner with his quill.

Barbados would be the first place they would search.

* * *

Will leaned back against the headboard of the bed, pain shooting through his back again. The sores had not improved any in the past hours they had spent searching through the mists. For some strange reason, Will had a feeling that the crewmates of the _Black Pearl_ knew no more of the fog than he. They sailed on blindly, trusting their captain implicitly. 

The young man figured there must be at least some honor in piracy somewhere. Otherwise his father would not have found it so irresistible. The one area of piracy that seemed most honorable was the trust these pirates had in their captain. True, there were the pirate crews who committed mutiny and murder among their mates and captains, but in this smaller crew, he saw nothing but respect in the eyes of the pirates when taking orders from Captain Jack Sparrow.

The bed moved beside him, causing him to turn his head and look. Elizabeth sat with a dagger in her hand, flipping it over and over, staring at it numbly. Will realized she was thinking as he saw her slightly bite her lip.

"Will, I keep thinking about this. There is a map in the ship's library with the Caribbean routes all over it. I studied the course from Port Royal to Barbados and I am not quite sure that is where we are going. In fact, I might place my own life on the fact that it isn't."

Her partner turned to regard her with weary eyes. "I have been getting that feeling also. I believe the captain duped us long enough to get us trapped."

"Yes, I think so. Yesterday, I felt the _Pearl _shift right and I believe we are headed for an island we know nothing about. An island, Will…that nobody knows about." Her light brown eyes intensified as she leaned in closer to him. They both sat in silence, thoughts flying through both their minds. Finally, Will broke the silence.

"Elizabeth, when we arrive, I want you to do all you can to stay safe. I don't know how much I can do for you." His voice was incredibly quiet.

"I cannot run, Will. Not if you are here."

"No, do not run. They may not catch you at once, but ultimately, they will find you. And kill you if they must. Do not run."

"Then what shall I do?"

"Stay close to me. I will help you find a way out. I might have a bit of an idea." Elizabeth turned to look up at his narrowed eyes.

"An idea?"

"Yes. An idea. I need you to promise me something first." He turned, his eyes pleading to her. She nodded, slightly afraid of his request.

"No matter what, even if I'm still here, even if death is in my future and you know it, do not try and get me out of this. You need to think of yourself and only yourself, because if you pause even slightly to think of me and not yourself, it might take just that same amount of time for them to catch up with you. Promise me, no matter what, think only of yourself." His eyes were grave, their brown depths trying in vain to hide the slight fear that overcame him.

Elizabeth realized then that even the bravest of men, the most honorable of men, and even the strongest of men feared death. Everyone feared it. It loomed over the heads of the young, old, healthy and sick, always promising to catch up with you sometime. Yes, at this moment, William Turner had a fear of his own imminent death.

Elizabeth nodded.

"You promise me, Elizabeth?"

"I promise." Setting down the knife, she turned to him and wrapped herself about his body, tucking her face into his neck. "Do not be afraid, Will. Stay strong and they will watch over you."

"Who will?" Will asked, mumbled in her hair.

"Those residing in Heaven. They always watch over those who are good and caring."

"I hardly believe in angels, Elizabeth. I'm not a religious man…"

"Maybe not, but you _are _a spiritual man. Everyone is. And they will watch over you. If not others, your parents will." Elizabeth pulled back and looked into his eyes. "And I will."

Elizabeth made another promise lying in Will's arms in that exact moment. No matter what, if she made it away from Barbados with her life and somehow found James' ship, she _would_ come back for the man she loved. She would find him again, whether he be dead or alive; she would find him and if not, she would look for all eternity.

A bump was felt by the two lovers entwined in each other. The ship all but screeched to a stop as the anchor lodged steadfast in the sea floor. Now is the time, Will thought to himself, to tell Elizabeth the plan. He didn't know the time he had to give her, but if he had to spend the rest of it insuring her escape, it would be worth it.

* * *

"Ahhh, Barbados!" Jack said, leaning down to the wood planking, under which he knew Will and Elizabeth could hear his voice. "Gibbs, choose the best twenty of meh crew. We're rowing to the island in a half hour." 

Gibbs prepared the twenty best pirates aboard the _Black Pearl_, and then got himself ready. As he hadn't expected company, Gibbs chose the most lackadaisical and irresponsible of the crew to stay behind, knowing there would be no reason to fret about keeping watch for company.

Will and Elizabeth were brought up by their arms and shoved in front of Jack. "Ah, 'ere's the lovely couple. How are we doin' this beautiful and sunny morning?" Jack asked, grinning up at the fog surrounding them.

"Beautiful isn't exactly the word choice I would have used," Elizabeth mumbled softly, looking around in confusion.

"Just wait for it," Jack said softly. Without removing his eyes—or his smirk, for that matter—from Elizabeth, Jack felt the fog beginning to disappear. Everyone on deck except for him watched as the fog completely obliterated itself from their sights and made way for bright sun. Some shielded their eyes while others were just too stunned to react.

"Tol' yeh."

Elizabeth's hand groped for Will's, and upon finding it, squeezed it tightly.

"Turner, 'elp the men get a few o' the lifeboats down. About three or four, savvy?" Jack turned to his crew and nodded to them, going back to his wheel.

After a half hour or so, all lifeboats laid at the side of the _Pearl_, ready for boarding. Ropes were hung down for the crew to climb down.

"Turner an' the lady in the boat wif me an' Gibbs. Everyone else, split up between the other three!" Jack barked his orders as he swung his leg over and grabbed onto the rope. As he shimmied down, he looked over to the island. The sands were a dark color, almost red. It was just as the legends had described it. The island of the eye.

Looking up, he saw Will shimmying down after him. Stepping into the boat, he moved over so that Will could land safely. Once Will got a good enough footing, he reached up to help Elizabeth down. His hand stayed on one particular spot of her waist the entire time, hoping desperately that the clever captain hadn't seen the blade tied there under her white sailor blouse. Luckily, it didn't seem he did, as Captain Sparrow stared away from them at the island.

Gibbs then lowered himself into the boat as Will situated Elizabeth down and sat himself next to her.

"Row, Turner. I'll take care of the lassie for yeh," Jack drawled, handing him the oars and grinning at Elizabeth.

"I'd rather keep her here, thank you," Will glared, starting to row them away from Jack's ship and towards the island. Elizabeth leaned against his back, shutting her eyes momentarily, knowing it would be fifteen to twenty minutes before they reached the shore. She knew the young man in front of her was capable of rowing faster than he was, even with the injuries he had sustained, but for some reason he was rowing incredibly slow.

When he turned to look at her, she knew immediately why.

William Turner wanted to prolong the moments with her as long as possible before something tore them apart, maybe for good. Will didn't know how much time he had to get her away from there before they started whatever ritual they most likely would perform, but he would make use of whatever time they gave him.

As he thought to himself, his eyes lowered. At the bottom of the small wooden boat was an empty bottle resting just where Elizabeth's foot sat behind him. Will turned completely around so that he was facing Elizabeth now.

"Wot are yeh doin'?" Gibbs asked, placing the gun to Will's temple suspiciously.

"I am getting in a better rowing position," Will said, not fazed at all by the gun threatening to kill him.

"He _wos_ goin' pretty slow," Jack said, pulling Gibbs hand away from Will's head. "I expect a faster pace now, then." Will merely nodded, catching Elizabeth's eyes with his own dark brown ones.

Urgently, his eyes traveled down to the empty rum bottle at his feet now. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in confusion for only a moment before following his gaze to the bottle.

Suddenly, she understood. Setting her foot against it, she inconspicuously pushed the empty bottle beneath the seat Will was sitting on. With one more meaningful look at each other, both understood how that bottle might come to use at one point or another.

Finally, the four ships reached the shore of the island of the eye. The lifeboat scraped up the shore as Gibbs got out and pulled it further up to rest on the sand. The other three did the same before all got out of the small crafts.

"Right men," Jack said, taking out a large scroll. "…everyone follow me, Jax stays with the lady."

"What do you mean, 'Stays with the lady'!" Elizabeth demanded, walking up to him. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, no you aren't." Jack didn't even flinch when she yelled at him.

"I am!"

"You aren't. Look, Miss Swann, we really don't need you here. So if you don't want to listen to me, I could just kill you now." Jack quickly took out his pistol and pointed at a calm Elizabeth Swann.

"Do it if you dare, Mister Sparrow."

"Captain! _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" Jack turned back around and started walking up the reddish brown sands.

Will turned and kissed Elizabeth softly on the cheek. "Goodbye, Elizabeth." Leaning to her ear, he softly whispered, "Remember what I told you," before he turned to leave with the rest of the men.

Elizabeth rushed to him, pulled him back, and took his face in her hands. "I—I love you." With a grin, he leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Be careful," she breathed.

One more last look and William Turner was off with the other men.

* * *

The soft breeze flew around Elizabeth, fluttering her hair about her face. Scanning the horizon, she watched as the sun started to lower slowly. Lowering her gaze as she sat in the lifeboat on the beach, her eyes caught sight of the empty rum bottle. Narrowing her eyes, Elizabeth let a small smirk cross her features. 

_Remember what I told you._

Reaching down subtly, the young woman let her lithe fingers curl around the neck of the bottle before raising it up and hiding it behind her back.

"Jax! That is your name, isn't it?"

The pirate looked up from his seat on the beach and glared at her. "Aye, lass. But tha's sir to you!" He laughed.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if I might have a word with you…" A slight flash shone in her eyes, causing the slightly young man to nearly drool. Elizabeth had spent enough time with these pirates to know what lied uppermost in their thoughts. Sex, women, and money, and occasionally, all three intertwined. Batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, the beautiful young woman stood, easing her way out of the lifeboat and towards him.

Jax stood up and started towards her. "Hehehe, yeh _are_ a spitfire, aren't yeh?" At Elizabeth's nod, he came closer. He thought of nothing else the moment a large empty bottle crashed down on his skull. As his body hit the floor, she dropped the broken bottle at her feet and hurried to the boat Jack, Gibbs, Will and she had taken to the island of the eye.

Gathering all of the strength she had left, Elizabeth Swann pushed the rowboat into the water. Quickly, she assessed the inventory in the boat. Fresh drinking water, ammunition, and a small amount of bread and island fruit. Finding the oars, she placed them in the water and began to row against the soft waves, maneuvering herself out of the bay. The _Black Pearl_ lay in that same bay, so she stopped and pulled the rowboat between some brush and a large boulder. She got out of the boat and peaked around the boulder to assess her position with the _Pearl_'s.

The young woman flattened her back against the boulder and breathed deeply and evenly. The only way to save William Turner was to leave him here. She knew that, but it felt wrong. Leaving Will with cutthroats, alone and helpless against them, was one of the hardest things about what she was now attempting. Yes, she would have to escape the _Black Pearl_'s notice in order to get to some help, but that was the least of her difficulties. She was abandoning Will.

Opening her eyes again, Elizabeth looked to the sky in a small prayer, before pushing the boat back into the water and sinking in behind it. The boat would be much easier to guide along if she was walking next to it rather than sitting in it, she realized, but the moment it was too deep for her to stand, she would have no choice.

Guiding the small rowboat through the cove and around the hull of the _Pearl_, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when she knew she was out of sight if anyone on the ship looked from anywhere on deck. The lithe young woman hoisted herself back onto the ship, dripping as she lay down most uncomfortably at the bottom.

After some time of resting, she sat up and grabbed the oars again, rowing out to the sea. She didn't know where she was going, but she remembered in which direction the _Pearl_ had come from. So, she figured if she followed that way, she might come into contact with another island, maybe a British colony on which she could contact James Norrington or her father.

As Elizabeth rowed, her muscles cramped, but she knew beyond all doubt that she would have to keep going, if not for herself, then for Will.

* * *

(A/N:) Alright, I owe everyone an apology. I am so very sorry I haven't posted in ages. It isn't the site's fault for not letting me upload my documents into the document manager for two weeks. Not at all. (yes it is) Nope, it's not the site's fault, even though I have had the chapter done for over two weeks. I was so frustrated that I almost broke my computer, BUT IT ISN'T THE SITE'S FAULT!

Anyways, the chapters are starting to get into the fuzz of the plot. (Take that how you will. Hehe.)

Thankyou to all of my reviewers and for everyone who has been trying to help me out. Thank GOD that it wasn't me just being stupid! Although, it occurs often.

And thanks to anyone who actually still reads this thing. It will get WAY more interesting than this, I promise you that. Thanks again! Love you all!

-williz


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

"What _is_ this infernal weather!" Norrington heard as he stood at the bow of his ship. Turning around, he regarded the governor of Port Royal with a demure look.

"I don't know, Governor Swann. We are a long ways from Barbados though, and I feel it my duty to inform you that if we are to find your daughter anytime soon, we will have to continue through it." The wind was starting to pick up off the starboard side, pushing the _Dauntless_ further off course.

"Man the starboard oars, lads! We are rowing through this one!" James looked off to the side, watching as the thin layer of clouds moved passed them. The sooner they moved through the storm clouds, the more chance they had of missing the storm. The clouds grew darker, the waves grew larger, and the eyes of the sailors grew wider as time went on. If they survived, it would be by the scrape of their teeth.

It was mere hours later when the _Dauntless_ was tossed to and fro. The clouds had passed by minutes ago, the men on the navy ship had barely escaped the fury of the storm by catching only the tail end of it.

Commodore James Norrington stood at the wheel, hat long gone, wig washed overboard, jacket half off, water dripping down his face, with his hands tightly gripping the helm. The _Dauntless_ was silent, the men just starting to gather their wits, the governor barricaded in his quarters, and the sails torn to shreds. All that could be heard was the soft splash of the calm waves against the hull of the navy ship.

They had made it, but they were far from celebration. It was soon discovered that there was a small hole down below decks, small enough to go undiscovered for a few minutes, but getting larger by the second. It would need to be repaired quite soon if they planned to continue on anytime in the future. Men scurried down to the brig where the leak was found and brought their tools. Water was brought up in buckets and emptied on deck.

All pitched in, save for the man that ordered the anchor to be lowered. That man was Norrington, trying to keep calm, even though his insides were squirming in worry. Even the smallest of injuries to a ship can render her useless, and this was what could very well be happening now, he knew.

The tall man barely stumbled over to the railing and leant down against it. He stared down at the churning depths of the sea below him and lowered his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly. This was a fool's errand and he knew it. The governor's daughter is kidnapped by pirates and he goes out to who knows where searching for her. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Usually the optimistic commander on the ships he captained, Norrington was now extremely pessimistic. He highly doubted they would find Elizabeth Swann, either alive or dead.

"Commodore, sir!" James turned and stood straight, eyes steely again.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" He answered.

"The leak has been repaired. The men would like to know if we are continuing on immediately."

The navy man just rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked passed his lieutenant. The men were sagging against the railing or masts, some still standing but looking quite near exhaustion. "We will wait. The men need to recuperate."

The younger man nodded and went to relay the message to the _Dauntless_ and her crew.

As Norrington turned back to the railing, he heard a loud cry from his look out.

"MAN OVERBOARD!"

James spun around, looking up at the look out.

"STARBOARD SIDE!"

He turned and looked over the starboard side of the ship. Far off in the distance, there was a row boat in the water. Whether anybody was inside it or not, the commodore could not tell. He gestured for the men to turn the _Dauntless _towards the boat. When this was accomplished, they rowed themselves closer, for the sails were no longer useable.

"Pull up beside it men and we will see who is inside!" Commodore James Norrington commanded.

* * *

Elizabeth laid down in her small boat, exhausted more so than she had ever been in her life. It had been nearly two days since she had left Will and the _Black Pearl_ at the island of the eye, nearly a day since she had food or drink. Elizabeth had been foolish enough to use both up on the first day. Nothing was left, save ammunition and a blanket.

She was tired, weak, and ready to give up. There was no sign of land or sails on the yellow horizon for a long time. She had been rowing on and off for so long that her arms were numb.

With a groan, she looked up at the sun, shielding her eyes. Her clothes stuck to her, sweat mingling with tears as she cried. She wished the _Dauntless_ or one of the other navy ships James commandeered would appear, but it was to no avail. There was nothing she could do anymore.

It was true that she was sorry she would die at sea like this. But most of all, it wasn't her own life she was sorry for. It was his. Will Turner was now as good as dead. No one would care to look for him now that she was lost at sea. No one would find him and save him from whatever Jack Sparrow and his crew had planned for him.

William was as good as dead.

"As good as dead," she mumbled, dizziness sweeping over her in the heat of the sun. Her tongue swept from her mouth to try and moisten her chapped lips, but to no avail. She turned over to lie on her stomach, face pressed into the blanket underneath her thin body.

"I'm sorry, Will," she whispered, a tear squeezing from beneath her eyelid as she lost consciousness.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Elizabeth's limp body was scooped up by two pairs of strong hands and carried safely onto the deck of a grand ship. She felt none of this, nor did she know it, for she had long since passed into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"And we need to make it to the eye 'fore sunset," Jack said, exasperated at having to explain this to his first mate for the fifth time.

"Why 'fore sunset, eh?" Gibbs asked.

"Do yeh _want_ ter stay on this damned island for longer than needed, Gibbs?" He paused for effect. "Didn't think so. We can't afford ter lose anymore time."

The party consisting of Jack, Gibbs, the crew of the _Pearl_, and Will had been journeying through the large island on foot for nearly two and a half days. Jack knew exactly where he was going, but he was frustrated. The crew asked for constant stops and caused constant distractions.

The group had gotten lost at least twice since leaving the lass and Jax on the beach, and every time, it had been one of the crew's faults. Jack looked back to Will Turner and noted the smirk on the younger man's face. He was enjoying this, Jack knew it.

"Wipe that damn look off yer face, whelp, or it will be yer last, savvy?" Jack muttered to him. Will stopped smiling and regarded him seriously as he matched his step.

"Will it, Captain? Because something tells me you need me longer than that."

"Maybe, lad. Yet again, maybe not. Yeh never know, do yeh?" It was Jack's turn to smirk as Will eyed him wearily.

"No, I suppose not," the young man answered as he ambled along.

_Hand upon a bible  
__His blood is spilt  
__Bible red thrust to sea  
__Treasure gold comes to he  
__Who spills the blood._

Jack let a hand travel up to his jacket. The Bible resided in the pocket. It was a small Bible, yes, but it was all he could find, being a pirate who didn't want his reputation spoiled by carrying around a Bible. Pirates and Bibles together was a joke.

But it was all Jack could do to ensure himself the treasure. The treasure gold. A sparkling grin found its way onto the captain's face as he strutted along. He could not imagine the treasures awaiting him.

All he needed now was to find the eye of the island. After that, nothing would stop him. Nothing.

"Captain, look out!" Jack stopped quickly, looking down from the cliff he nearly walked off just then. He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again with wide eyes.

Nothing would stop him except one of these.

* * *

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, wake up…" Her dreams were hazy, a few well-known faces darting in and out of her cloudy vision. But maybe…this was not a dream. As her vision began to clear, she could make out the face of Lieutenant Gillette.

"Commodore, sir, she is opening her eyes." James dove down next to her.

"Elizabeth. Are you alright!" He wiped the wet hair from her eyes and felt her forehead. There was no fever. "How long were you in that boat?"

"T-Two days, I think," she rasped.

Norrington supported her as she sat up and gave her water. "Come, let us get you out of the sun." At her nod, he helped her stand and walk down to her father's quarters, where he knew her father was.

James opened the door to see the older man standing in the corner. The man turned to look at Norrington in solemnity, but beheld his daughter underneath his arm.

"Elizabeth?" He breathed before springing to his feet and enveloping the young woman in his arms. The blanket fell from her shoulders in their embrace, long forgotten as tears dripped from both their eyes.

"Oh, Elizabeth, my darling child." The governor of Port Royal buried his beloved daughter's face in his jacket, reverently stroking the honey hair on her head.

As Elizabeth pulled away, much stronger now than she was when they found her, her eyes betrayed anxiousness to her father.

"Why, what is the matter, dearest? We are taking you home, and then everything will be fine. I…" He started.

"No!" She interrupted. "I cannot go home now, Father. Will is in danger."

"Who, Elizabeth?"

"Will, Father! Will Turner!"

"The young man we found on the beach that night, Governor. William Turner," James said, coming back from the door to which he had hastened to give the governor and his daughter some time alone.

"Oh! Oh, the one who disappeared with you, Elizabeth!" Everything came back to him then, as well as the boy's face.

"They still have him, Father. The captain is doing something on some…covered island. They mean to kill him, I know it." Her voice shook as she pronounced this.

"Covered island, Elizabeth?" Norrington asked as he walked closer to the two.

"Yes, there is some…mist or fog that surrounds it, I believe. It was so thick that we could not see anything around us." Chills were sent up her spine as she recalled the fog.

"Elizabeth, we cannot find an island that doesn't exist. I am sorry, the young man's fate is regrettable, but there is nothing _we_ can do," Governor Weatherby Swann insisted, a caring hand at Elizabeth's back.

The young woman turned on him. "But we must try! You know nothing of what he has done to keep me safe, to keep me out of the hands of Sparrow and his crew!"

"What has he done?" Her father asked softly, connecting looks with the commodore.

"He signed himself into piracy." At Swann's gasp, she continued quickly. "It was to ensure my safety on the _Black Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow's ship. Jack threatened to give me to his men if Will did not sign to his crew. And so…he signed." Elizabeth's eyes clouded slightly as she felt a pang in her chest.

"Now he is in great danger, and I mean to do anything it takes to let him know how grateful I am to him. And you, Father, should want to do the same, for if it wasn't for William Turner, I surely would be dead or close to it by now."

"All I can promise, Elizabeth, is that I will do all that I can to find this island of yours. Do you know what this captain called the island?" James asked.

"At first he said Barbados, but it was only to throw William off. We realized soon before reaching the island that he had changed course; then came the fog. Will heard something about an eye, he said. Soon after, they started inland and left me at the beach with some pirate named Jax." She felt goose pimples rise on her arms.

"Eye?" James asked, voice quiet.

"Yes, something about an island with an eye….What?"

"The island of the eye," James muttered. "But that's only a legend. A pirate legend. It cannot be true. No…" his face was clouded over in disbelief. "Elizabeth, describe this island," he said quickly.

"Well, the sand was most peculiar, an almost-red sort of color. Very dark. The palm trees were unlike any I had ever seen. It was as if someone had set fire to them, for they were black and the bark seemed to be able to chip off. You know of this island, James?" Elizabeth asked, stepping nearer to her friend.

"I do, but I never thought it to be true…" He stopped again. "Elizabeth, what do you know of Mr. Turner's past?" The man asked.

She seemed reluctant.

"Do not worry, whatever it was, I will not hold him accountable if we find him. It is very vital that I know of his past, though. Please."

Elizabeth paused. "His father was a pirate and left his mother before his birth. He left England soon after to find him, returned when he failed, and found that his mother had passed as well." She chose not to tell about the murder or the attempted rape that caused it.

"His father was a pirate?" James breathed. "Do both of you mean to stand here and tell me you have never heard of the legend about the island of the eye?"

"I know naught of it, Commodore."

"Nor do I." Elizabeth was intrigued.

The navy man's eyes squinted. He searched his mind to remember the lines of the old legend.

"_See you may not upon arrival  
__One shall die  
__Hand upon a bible  
__Hearts shall vie  
__For the treasures  
__The treasures that lie  
__In the island's eye._

_One shall die  
__That one is he  
__Who shares the blood  
__Of the one  
__Under the black flag._

_Hand upon a bible  
__His blood is spilt  
__Bible red thrust to sea  
__Treasure gold comes to he  
__Who spills the blood._"

Elizabeth gasped. "Will is the one, isn't he?"

"At least that is what your Captain Sparrow believes…" James said. "Elizabeth, how do we get to that island? You must know, for without that information, I'm afraid your young man is gone."

His face was grave, as well as his voice. He recognized Elizabeth's feelings for William Turner even before the two were kidnapped. It was the look he knew himself when he began courting his Katharine. It was love.

"I don't know," she said, trying to stay calm. "I know that there was a thick fog before it suddenly cleared up and there was land. Then there was the red sand, but you already know that."

The commodore disappeared out of the door for a few minutes as the governor embraced his daughter again. They stayed like that until James came back.

"I have alerted my lookout to look for any signs of fog. If he sees it, he will sound the bell." Almost a moment after he finished the sentence, there was the shrill sound of the bell.

"The bell!" Elizabeth gasped, tearing from the room and going down the hall to the hatch. As she exploded up onto the deck, she spun, looking for any signs of fog and finally saw some. Soon, James and her father joined her.

"Head for the fog!" Commodore Norrington commanded, heading for the bow to take the wheel himself.

Elizabeth said a small prayer that Will was still alive. Hopefully, it would not be long until they reached the island of the eye. Hopefully.

* * *

Hours later, Governor Swann stood with his daughter wrapped in his arms. The fog now fully surrounded them, plaguing them with a chilled climate and absolutely no room to see anything aside from what lay directly on the _Dauntless_.

"Elizabeth," James said, stepping up beside the Swanns. "Please, don't you know anything of the direction Captain Sparrow took once he was in the fog?"

"I don't know, Commodore. There was scarcely any way for me to know if we went left, right, or even if we went backwards." But her heart began to pound soon, for just at the tip of the ship's front, where the figurehead was, a bit of sunlight was peaking through. Elizabeth gasped. "James! Look!"

The governor, the commodore, and some of the nearby sailors spun to look at the front of the _Dauntless_. The sunlight was growing. It was nothing any of the men had ever seen in their lives before. It defied logic. The fog suddenly just disappeared into thin air.

Men clamored to the railings to see the land that suddenly appeared on the slight starboard side. "Gentlemen, bring her round to any sort of coverings you can find!" The men all stumbled to work and bring the ship about.

Soon, they pulled just outside of a cave and began to get the smaller boats ready. "Prepare four, Hilt. We will need all the men we can get," James commanded to an officer standing alongside him.

"Aye, sir."

As the four boats were successfully lowered into the water beside the _Dauntless_, Commodore Norrington began to choose who went in which boat and who stayed to protect the ship.

While he did this, Elizabeth walked unnoticed to the bow of the grand ship. Her hand softly traced the railing at her stomach as she leaned forward. There was something about the entire thing that caused Elizabeth to feel apprehensive. She could not place her finger on it, but it was there just the same.

During her wanderings of the mind, she felt a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Turning, she looked up at James. He smiled lightly at her.

"I think it might be best, Elizabeth, for you to stay on the ship with my men…" He was interrupted by Elizabeth's low and threatening tone.

"Commodore, I am going."

"I have strong men to protect you here…and Gillette. Nothing shall happen to you, whereas on shore…"

"Whereas on shore, I might be killed. Is that what you are saying?" Elizabeth stared at him, having already made up her mind. Commodore Norrington absolutely knew this from the get go, but there was no harm in trying.

"Commodore—James—this is something that I _must_ take part in. Will Turner is in there because of me, and because of this, it will also be me who gets him out." Her eyes and body language told him that yes, this was true. And if anyone could do it, it would be Elizabeth Swann.

"Boats are ready to man, sir." James turned and nodded, then looked back to Elizabeth. She was ready. He guided her to the boats and allowed her to begin the descent into the lifeboat. Lieutenant Hilt was already inside of the boat, and he reached up to allow her first step into the unsteady boat to be smooth. Some supplies, ammunition and weaponry were then lowered safely into their boat, before Commodore Norrington and a few more sailors climbed down into the boat.

Just minutes later, the other three boats were filled and they were on their way to the shore that rested beneath the large stone ceiling of the cave. Hilt was sent as a scout to check and see where the cave led and he returned only minutes later to report that it went into some thick foliage. The route was short through the cave.

Elizabeth's only prayer was that these men make it through alive, for again, it was her doing if any of them were harmed, or worse, killed. These men were risking their lives for a man very few of them knew, only because Commodore James Norrington ordered it. These men might pay for their loyalties to the crown. What was worse, none knew of what lay ahead. Only Elizabeth and James truly knew.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Jack angrily burst through the foliage and out onto the beach, followed by a slightly smug William Turner and the rest of his pirates.

"Where the hell is it! I don' understand!" Jack threw his arms up and paced back and forth. "Gibbs, 'ow long 'ave we been going through tha' damnable stuff!" He asked his first mate, gesturing wildly to the trees.

"A few days, at leas', Cap'n," Gibbs said, rubbing his temple.

"And exactly what 'ave we achieved?" Jack asked again.

"Nothin' really…"

"EXACTLY! We have achieved _nothing_!" Jack paced back and forth again, shaking his head. "Where's the bloody eye!" He plopped down to sit on the sand, nearly pouting at the inconvenience.

"Captain Sparrow, may I be so bold as to answer that question?" Will spoke up from the middle of the crowd.

"No."

"Thank you. Well, it seems that you haven't found this 'eye' of yours yet because you're not looking hard enough. I didn't want to say anything before, but I suppose now is the best time to say it." Will paused for dramatic effect.

"Not looking 'ard enough!"

Will continued, ignoring Jack's exclamation. "We walked along for days on end together, just trudging along through trees and brush, your men doing what they do best, chopping up vines and plants and…well, what have you…but you haven't gotten anywhere….Do you know why, Captain?"

"No, mate, an' because you found it so fit to talk these last _five years_, I suppose it would be appropriate to tell me." Jack kept his eyes on the horizon.

"You led us in the same circle about five times, before branching off, and leading us in a different circle another five times. And then, you found your way back to the first circle and led us around another five times, and we—of course—followed." Again, the grin on Will's face was indeed smug.

Jack turned around and squinted his eyes at the young man. "And you didn't tell me, why?"

"Why _would_ I tell you, Captain Sparrow?"

"Point well taken." Jack turned back around and stood, brushing the sand from his bottom. "Well, we will just have to go back in and…hold on…" He stared at the shore where his longboat had been, before switching his eyes to the right where Jax stood sheepishly. "Jax?"

"Yes Cap'n?" The large man watched as Jack strolled calmly down the sands towards him. Pressing his face a bit closer to the taller man's face, he smiled.

"Jax, my boy, where exactly is my longboat and the young lass? Please tell me they are both swimming." They both stared at each other for awhile as the rest of the men came down to stand behind them and watch.

"They are both swimmin', Cap'n sir."

"Ah, but they aren't, are they, Jax? They aren't swimmin' and yeh jus' said tha' because you know it's what I want ter 'ear, right?"

"Right, Cap'n."

"So where are they?"

"Don't rightly know, sir. You see, she was makin' like she wanted me an' as soon as she got close, she brought a bottle over me 'ead an' I woke up yes'erday with a big bump, sir."

"What you're trying to tell me is that you let the lass escape wit' meh boat, right?"

"Right, Cap'n."

It was just a moment later when Jack took out his pistol and pointed it at the younger man's head.

"Jack, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the captain heard behind him. His eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his head, pistol still pointed right behind the shaking pirate's eyes.

"_Captain_ Jack, I wouldn't do that if I were you, lad. An' why not?"

Will stepped up and pushed the pistol from Jax's forehead. "Because you are going to need every man you can get to find the 'eye' you are searching for. Am I correct in that assumption?" Will raised his eyebrows in question as Jack put the pistol back in his belt.

"Aye, good point. Jax!" He addressed the near-dead pirate. "Clean tha' damn head wound and try and sleep tonigh' wit' the fact that you got bested by a prissy rich girl," the captain said, turning away and walking to the beach to inspect the ground where he had last seen his lifeboat. The tide had long ago washed away the marks that would have been made by Elizabeth pushing the boat back into the water, so there was no telling where or when she went.

"Damnit," he muttered. "Turner! C'mere!"

Will walked up to the captain and stared, waiting for Jack to speak.

"Your lass is gone, probably floatin' out in the sea somewhere. I realize tha' this is mostly yer doin', her escapin' like this. Nothin' we can do 'bout it now." He paused for awhile.

"Jack, in all due respect—uh, Cap'n…" Gibbs refined at a sharp look from the captain of the _Black Pearl_. "The lass meant nothin' ter us anyway, an' now she is gone. So be it, we still got the Turner lad, aye?"

"Hm…yes. Yes, I s'pose we do." A hand shot up and grabbed the front of Will's dirtied shirt, bringing him straight to Jack's face.

"Where did she go? I know this was yer plannin' boy! She goin' ter bring the Royal Navy into this? Hm?"

Will pushed himself out of Jack's grip. "No. I told her when she escaped to leave and never return. Elizabeth Swann isn't coming back. She is going back home to Port Royal with whomever finds her. She made me a promise." His eyes were steely as he looked at the captain.

"Did she? Yes, I s'pose yer right. Why would the crown care if a scamp pirate's scamp son was killed? They don't give a damn 'bout you, an' I doubt the lass did, either. Jus' wanted ter go back home to 'er pretty li'l mansion wit' 'er pretty li'l dresses. Nobody cares 'bout yeh, savvy?"

Will's eyes clouded before returning back to normal again.

"Savvy," he answered.

"Good, then we're on the same page."

Will turned and smiled at his next thought.

_Yes, if only you could read said page.

* * *

(A/N:) So, this is chapter 10. How was it? I want feedback, good and bad. I'm a tough kid, I can take it._

By the way, how did everyone who saw Dead Man's Chest like it? I liked it, a bit disappointed at the characterization of the movie, because...well, it lacked it. But I enjoyed much of the action and some of it was rather funny. Jack was out of character, except when he was being his runs-like-a-girl, swaggery, weirdo self. And once again, he over played everybody else in the movie. What's new? -.-

Anyways, yes, I was disappointed, but it mostly was a good film. The writers let me down to get their stupid audience going though, I know it. Once again, what's new in Hollywood? Ahhh the real fans forgotten once they're in the lime light. I see how it is. (sniff)

No, I'll be fine. (sniff sniff) Well, nonetheless, Will/Elizabeth will always be here. I am _not_ williz for nothing, right friends?

Right, I just lost myself about 10 readers and reviewers, didn't I? Good job, williz. Good job.

Eh, well come back for more soon.

-williz

P.S. WILL/ELIZABETH FOREVER! UNITE, MY FRIENDS! UNITE!


	11. Ambiguous Allegiance

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

---

Elizabeth Swann walked just behind Norrington as he led the group through the foliage. They were as quiet as possible, spreading out and stopping every so often when James held up his hand.

He would lower it again and they would all continue on, crouching low and holding their bayonets at the ready. Their eyes darted back and forth every time they heard a rustle or twig break near them. It was nerve wracking, walking through the trees, not knowing exactly where you were going, what or who was watching them.

Elizabeth held a rapier in her hand, walking cautiously and searching for anything, maybe a small sign Will might have left somewhere. She was searching in vain, for this place had no sign of human life, no footprints, no gunpowder on the bark of the trees, and no plants sliced by cutlass.

She was beginning to lose hope, feeling as though they had been walking for nearly twenty hours, when Commodore Norrington suddenly halted and raised his hand up. He began to back up and turned to his men.

He made the signal to surround. The men looked at each other, confused as to what needed to be surrounded, but then they saw that they reached the edge of the foliage. Just beyond them lay the beach, and on that beach were the pirates and their captive, William Turner.

They circled around, spreading out as far as they could and awaiting the orders of their commodore, their leader. Elizabeth stopped next to James and knelt down, peering through some bushes at the men on the beach.

They were all armed with at least one pistol and a cutlass or rapier, but none of them looked like William Turner. She bit her lip and searched the face of every man, looked at their clothing, the way they were standing.

Finally, in the distance, she saw him walking straight toward her, the captain following close behind. They were walking in from the shore where the longboat she escaped with had stood.

The captain was throwing his arms around, yelling at the calm and collected Will Turner, who rolled his eyes. The captain grabbed Will's shoulder and spun him around, yelling into his face. Will just turned and kept walking.

When they reached the large group of pirates, Jack commanded, "Mates, we are startin' a fire. Gather wood."

Norrington raised his arm higher, keeping it in sight, then shook his head, lowering it. The men held down their arms, looking at their leader in confusion. "We wait til nightfall when they're drunk out of their stupid minds," he muttered.

"Wood?" Will asked. "We can just as easily use your stupid rum…"

"We're not usin' meh precious rum! Are yeh crazy!" Jack bellowed, staring at William Turner incredulously. "Rum…yeh stupid…" As Jack turned and was preoccupied with his crew, of which Norrington and his troops watched from their hiding places, Elizabeth kept her eyes trained on Will.

The young man's jaw clenched as he stood with his back straight, staring off to the sea. She watched him kneel down and set his hand to the warm sand, and watched him as he grabbed a handful, turning over his hand so that the sand seeped through the crevices between his fingers. Elizabeth watched him when he stood and walked out further to the water, allowing it to move up passed his boots to his mid-calf, before trickling away.

"Turner!" Will turned, feeling himself pulled away from the water with a rough tug. He righted himself and looked at Jack with anger.

"What!"

"We dun' wan' yeh ter escape, laddie. We need yeh still," Jack said, letting his crooked grin seep into Will's tense shoulders before turning back to the crew.

"Where am I going to go?" Will asked, sarcastically. He turned back to the sea and sighed, Elizabeth still watching him. Finally, she let her eyes roam to where she knew his eyes were trained. On the horizon, Will sought the end of the day that had been so long…and lonely. Elizabeth knew the feeling. She knew it right then as she stared out at the ocean.

"Elizabeth…are you sure he is not in league?" She heard Norrington ask beside her. She turned to give him a confused look.

"What do you mean? Of course he isn't…he's no pirate." She looked up at him, lips pouted and eye narrowed in question. James just sighed and motioned with his head for her to look at the scene. She turned and looked, the color draining from her face when she saw Will with a pistol in his hands, pointing it at another pirate.

The pirate was cowering on the ground, pleading for his life. "Shoot 'im, Will! Be a man!" Will stared at Jax, looking straight into his eyes. The pleading man whimpered, his hands folded together. "Shoot 'im! 'e disobeyed the cap'n!"

Jack walked up to Will and pointed his finger at Jax, getting close to the younger man's ear and muttering, "Yeh don' shoot 'im…when this is over an' yer dead, we'll find yer lassie an' kill 'er. I kin assure yeh."

Will's eyes flashed to the captain. "You wouldn't," he said savagely.

Jack just grinned. "Pirate."

Will looked back to Jax with anger written in his eyes. "It's either you, my friend, or Elizabeth," he said softly, so much so that no one heard it but Jax. The man whimpered more, knowing it was his end.

Elizabeth watched in shock and horror as Will pulled the trigger. His face was laced in anger and malevolence as he shot the unarmed man. He then dropped the gun to the sand in front of his feet and received a few slaps on the back and cheers.

Jack clapped enthusiastically. "Mates, here we 'ave ourselves a _real_ pirate!" They cheered for Will, whose insides were quivering in turmoil. He breathed raggedly, but his features were calm, if not angry. He had just killed a man to save a woman he would never in his life see again. He was numb, ashamed, humiliated, and sickened. He felt the sudden urge to vomit, but he held it back as Jack handed him rum.

He took it and chugged it down, feigning the tears in his eyes as the rum's doing. He wiped them away, grinning numbly at the feelings coursing through him.

_If this is truly the end, you might as well enjoy it._

Will sniffed and began to drink more rum, not knowing that at that exact moment, a set of eyes watched him from nearby, tears coming from them. Disappointed, confused tears.

Elizabeth turned her head into James' coat, tears billowing down her dirtied cheeks. Her friend set a hand to her back, muttering soft words of comfort to her. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Elizabeth. He's no better than the rest of them."

---

Norrington stood in the middle of the circle of troops, eyes set on the brush below his feet. Elizabeth stood shakily, staring numbly at the ground.

"We might as well take them down now that we're here."

"What about the rescue, sir?"

Commodore James Norrington turned and looked directly at Elizabeth. She looked up at him, her lips pursed and her eyes disheartened. His rigid gaze seemed to say he was sorry for what he was about to say. Elizabeth knew he was, and she understood him. With a small nod of her head, she felt another tear drip down her cheek. James turned back, with sadness in his heart for his good friend.

"Abort the rescue mission. Take them all."

The navymen all nodded, preparing their weapons. They would wait a bit longer, until they were sure the rum had taken its toll on the pirates. Then they would move in, disarm them, and shackle them, before taking them back to the brig of the _Dauntless_.

Then, when they reached Port Royal, all would hang.

All would hang, even Turner.

The navy men fanned out, back to their places surrounding the pirates, hidden by the brush and trees of the island. As Elizabeth took her place beside Norrington again, a rifle in her hands, she searched the pirates who drank, the horizon growing darker as the sun lowered gradually.

As the sun finally dipped down below the horizon, Elizabeth spotted him. Will sat alone, a bottle of rum in his hands, his eyes staring down at his lap. Every once in awhile, his eyes would shut tightly, but she was too far away to see the tears.

As Will sat alone on the shore, his thoughts went back to the eyes that pleaded with his own. He thought back to the image of the man sputtering and whimpering for his life, promising he would do anything not to be shot. All the man had done was fall to the charms of a beautiful woman, before a chain of events led him to be shot in the head. Irony was never Will's favorite, for now he suffered a little now. He was soon to be shot as well, whenever they got to the water or whatever Jack mumbled about.

As the irony hit him straight in the face, the power and speed in which it hit him was overwhelming, causing Will's bark of laughter to startle not only himself, but the men closest to him.

Elizabeth pouted her lips in question as she watched him. What had happened to him? She thought back to the times she had spent with Will. She vividly remembered when he kissed her in the cell, when she first felt his lips on her own. She remembered the feeling of her heart nearly exploding, the shivers cascading up her back, the fire igniting in each spot his hands touched.

_She felt one of his capable hands latch onto her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. Elizabeth lost all of her sense and sanity, giving into her emotions and letting them guide her. Both leaned closer to one another, the warmth of their bodies intermingling and twisting together, coiling as one. _

_Finally, as Elizabeth brought her hand up to the side of her companion's face, their lips touched. It was wonderfully soft, as if both were afraid of the feeling, as if both weren't sure what would happen. As both melted into the kiss, the uncertainty and withdrawal disappeared and the kiss lost most of its containment, while still being able to keep its innocence. _

_The kiss was pure, unadulterated, and blissful. And it was better than either Will or Elizabeth had ever experienced in their lifetime. For Elizabeth, it was better than sitting out in her favorite tree with one of her romance novels, it was better than standing out on the parapet, the Caribbean breeze twisting her loose locks about her neck and untwisting them, and it was even better than the memories of being held in her father's arms at night when she'd had a nightmare. _

When James looked down at Elizabeth, he found her leaning her head against the rough bark of the tree, crying her heart out and pushing the sleek barrel of the rifle against her face, letting her tears seep into the wood. He replaced the rifle with his body, holding her against him. "He betrayed you, Elizabeth. I am so sorry for that, but he will pay. He will pay for it."

Elizabeth sniffed, soundless cries floating within her lungs, waiting to be left out. She sucked it back in, though, knowing that any sound might trigger one of the pirates, ruining the infiltration of Norrington and his men.

Elizabeth realized that James was correct. Will Turner had betrayed her. He must have been a plant of some sort for the crew of the _Black Pearl_. There was no plan in which Will would die. There was no such thing.

Then why were they here…and why was she kept alive?

Oh, she was so confused, so hurt and in so much pain. She just wanted this all to be over. She wanted to be in Will's strong arms.

No, not his arms. She would rather be in anyone else's arms but his. His strong arms betrayed her trust, betrayed her love for him. Then why did he let her escape? Why was there so much sincerity in his eyes and his words? Why, when they kissed, did his lips feel so safe to her? So loving? Surely he couldn't disguise anything in a kiss, or his eyes. Surely, he couldn't.

What did it matter now?

He would hang with the rest of the damn pirates.

What of his bloody story? The story about the man Will had killed because he was raping a woman…or near it. That was a lie, Elizabeth knew now. A man like Will Turner would be the one raping. _He_ was probably going to rape the woman, and the navy man came up to stop him, so he turned and shot him dead. That's it.

William Turner was a menace and he would hang.

But her heart would never agree with what her head was saying. Her heart lay on that beach with William. Her heart felt the sea washing over it, moving further up the beach before crawling back down with the tide. Her heart lay weeping, but she couldn't tell from where she cried against James' coat.

As Will turned over, the last of his sense and consciousness ebbing away in a rum-induced blur, he peered over at the trees.

He suddenly saw something glint there, within a bush, in the small clearing. He squinted, quite drunk, his vision blurring again, before clearing for just one moment.

He saw her.

Elizabeth Swann sat there, staring out at him. As one more tear dripped from his chin to the sand beneath him, he saw her eyes widen in…fright? Was that fright?

And suddenly, he was limp, the rum bottle tipping over as his fingers loosened around its neck. As it tipped, the liquid oozed out making a growing puddle next to the young man's prone body, looking like the bubble of dew that rested on a leaf in the morning as the sun shone on it.

Except, of course, it was much larger than a dew drop, and the sand now mixed with the vile liquid, turning it a rotten brown color.

Elizabeth gave thanks to God that when Will had looked straight into her eyes, he had passed out soon after, for she knew beyond all doubt that he would have sounded an alarm. With Elizabeth Swann came the Royal navy, and that didn't spell victory for the pirates of the _Black Pearl_.

Silence soon fell upon the captain and his crew of miscreants. All lay with rum bottles either still attached to their lips, or at their sides, spilling the alcohol onto the sand. The fire roared in the middle of it all.

Norrington and his men snuck from their hiding places and spread out over the beach. Pirates were shackled and lifted, then carried soundlessly through the brush to the _Dauntless_. Just as the commodore and his men suspected, every man drank enough to knock him out completely. Not a one stirred as they were carried.

Elizabeth didn't help. She followed James on his first trip to the navy ship and stayed there, sitting in her cabin, her heart broken in too many pieces to sleep. A dull ache started in her chest, but soon, as she lay on her soft bed, it began to spread through her body.

As she shut her eyes, the only sound she could hear was the soft whoosh of her breath against the sheet and the irregular pounding of her shattered heart. But soon, she began to hear something above it, something that made the pain throb more.

She could hear the navy men trudging passed her door and she knew the pirates were carried in their arms, shackled and in a drunken stupor. They were carried down to the brig, she knew. And tomorrow, they would awaken to bars surrounding them. And a few weeks after that, they would feel the rough knot of a rope being placed around their necks.

As much as Elizabeth hated those men, she hated hangings more. And the fact that they would hang made her even more upset. Not even the worse of men deserved something as terrible as a hanging. Back home, the swinging skeletons that hung from the caves had always made her sick and frightened.

Soon, Elizabeth felt her eyes drooping, the pain giving way to weariness. And she fell asleep like that, in a position much too painful for any normal person to sleep.

That was how James had found her close to the next morning's sunrise. It had taken that long for each pirate to be taken all the way to the brig, each man having to make two or three trips through the night. James made sure every last man was put in a cell and locked up securely. The shackles were taken off as they were dropped in the cells unceremoniously.

Elizabeth lay on her bed in a heap, dried tears staining her soft cheeks, eyes still sad even in rest, but she was very peaceful. He was glad she found peace in her slumber, for he knew that come time for her to wake up, it would be gone.

He moved to her side and lifted her up, pulling the sheets back and setting her inside in a more comfortable position. With a sad look on his face, he stood back to his towering height and walked out of the cabin, shutting the door tightly and going back to the wheel of his ship.

"Cast off, men. Raise anchor. We are heading back to Port Royal."

---

Jack Sparrow felt around his body in a stupor, his hand crawling around him before landing on someone's belt buckle. He opened one eye in confusion.

_Tha's not meh rum._

"AH!" He exclaimed, sitting straight up and jumping a few feet away, clinging to the bars of the cell. His hand was on his crewmate's belt buckle. He stopped.

_Bars?_

Turning, he caught sight of the bars in which he was enclosed. "Wot the--?" He felt them with his hand, his head throbbing because of the two bottles of rum he had consumed throughout the night's activities. Nudging the man nearest him, he grunted in a pained manner. The other man sat up and gasped, backing into the wall of the cell.

"Cap'n?"

"I dunno, mate…I jus' dunno. Am I dreamin', Carl?"

Carl shrugged.

"Poke me." Carl poked him and immediately felt a hard fist in his jaw.

"Ow, Cap'n! Wot wos tha' fer!"

"Did yeh feel it?"

"YEH!"

"Then we're not dreamin'." He suddenly heard footsteps approaching and winced as he saw Commodore James Norrington of Port Royal loom in front of his cell. "Oh, mate…we're in blimey."

"Yes, Captain Sparrow. You _are_ in blimey. Your crew is in the belly of the _Dauntless_, pride of the royal navy. And you will all stay here until we reach Port Royal. Prepare yourselves and repent, for there is where you will hang." James looked down at the captain and narrowed his eyes. "Hell is reserved for men like you."

"Nah, not really. Men 'ho hide behind the mask o' military man an' turn aroun' ter kill anyways…tha's who goes ter 'ell." Jack stared boredly at James.

"I do not _hide_ behind my position. I take pride in it and act solely on the law. If hanging the likes of you and your crew is what the law requires, then so be it." He gritted his teeth and turned, walking back out of the brig and up into the hallway. As he passed by the door belonging to Elizabeth Swann, he failed to hear the small squeak of the doorway as it opened.

He disappeared up the hatch and went on deck, not seeing as Elizabeth bit her lips and snuck down the hallway to the brig. She looked about her and stole into the prison, stepping lightly down the creaking, wooden steps.

William Turner lay in a heap in the furthest cell, not yet realizing what was going on, still out like a light from his rum intake the night before. James put him in his own cell, out of a kindness he could not help but allow to seep out from beneath his anger. Even though the lad betrayed them, he couldn't help but feel there was something amiss with the happenings the night before on the island.

Elizabeth Swann pursed her lips and walked passed the cells of nonmoving pirates. She ignored Jack's catcalls as she walked by him. She turned and glared at him. "Shut up, you bastard," she growled, low in her throat. "Or I'll have you flogged."

Jack Sparrow quickly shut his mouth.

"That's what I thought," she growled again, pressing her face against the bars. She searched the faces of each man in the cell, finally reaching the last cell, her heart in her throat. Thankfully, the brig had no echo, making her impending conversation with the man who broke her heart more private.

She leant down next to his prone body, the bars between them. All the pain she had felt, all the hatred and anger directed towards him was still there, but something else lingered as she looked at him.

His face was peaceful, the dirt smudged across his stony features, blood on his shirt. A bruise shone on his cheek, just below his eye, dried blood resting at the corner of his split lip.

She loved him.

And she hated herself for it.

She hated herself for wanting to break these bars down and pull him into her arms. She hated herself for wanting to take a wet cloth and dab away the dirt from his cheeks and clean the blood from his lip. She hated herself for wanting to wipe the dried tears from his eyes. But most of all, she hated herself for coming down her so impetuously. And now that she was here, she could not force herself to leave.

"Will…" she breathed, pushing a hand through the bars and smoothing the hair back from his face. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she felt his muscles tense beneath her hand as she set it on his shoulder. He groaned and blinked a few times.

Frightened at the different surroundings and the hand at his shoulder, Will jumped up, hitting his head against the wall. He heard a small yelp nearby and shook his head, narrowing his eyes to try and see the dark figure outside of the bars.

Finally, his vision cleared and he saw Elizabeth staring at him.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, hurrying to the bars and placing his face against them. His hand reached out to touch her face but she caught it and lowered it, to his bewilderment. "What's wrong?" He asked. Looking around, he stared at her numbly.

"Where am I?"

"In the brig of the _Dauntless_." That was all she could say, staring at him. He noticed her cold look first thing, his gaze decidedly confused.

"Why?" He reached out for her again, feeling cold creep through him when she withdrew from him again. "Elizabeth, what's happened? What have I done?"

His eyes were so sincere that she almost gave in, but she looked away. "It will be a week until we dock in Port Royal. Until then, I'll do what I can to see to it that your sins are purged. It's all I can do for you." Her voice started strong, and began to get weaker with every word. "You'll have good meals on this ship, but that's all I can promise."

Will just stared at her in beguilement and utter confusion. His throat was dry. He didn't know how to reply, what to say. Elizabeth pulled her breath in, trying to control the tears that were pouring down her cheeks as she looked at the wood beneath her knees.

"I'll try to keep the men from harming you, but I can't make any promises. They're grown men and I…" her voice caught and she sobbed. "…I can't tell them what to do. I'm sorry." She began to cry fully, leaning her head against the bars, allowing her tears to drip down against the hay.

Will just stared at her. He reached up and brushed the tears from her eyes. As distraught as she was, Elizabeth had no defense against the young man when he brought her face to his and kissed her softly through the bars.

She finally regained her wits after a short moment of her lips pressed against his, and pulled away. Then she stood and ran as fast as she could from the brig. She left Will there in his dank, putrid cell, wondering what in the hell was going on.

He heard a voice come from nearby. When he turned to look, he saw Jack smirking at him from beneath the brim of his hat. "Yer clueless, aren't yeh, mate?"

"Don't talk to me, you bastard. Why should I even acknowledge your presence?" Will snapped at him, crashing his body against the bars angrily.

"Because yeh already did," Jack answered smugly. "Yeh don' realize why the lass won' let yeh touch her. An' yeh don' know why yer in this brig wif' us instead o' up there with yer bonnie lass."

"No, I don't," Will answered, reluctantly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was curious as to what Jack had to say.

"Then yer not as smart as yeh think, whelp."

"Then tell me, Jack…why?"

He grinned. "S'obvious tha' she saw yeh shoot Jax." Jack seemed mightily pleased with himself. Things worked out perfectly for you when you were Captain Jack Sparrow. "Yer commodore an' 'is navy whelps were watchin' us."

"I know, I saw them before I passed out," Will said, now realizing what was going on. "You made me kill that man! You made me kill him in front of her!" He yelled, trying to reach through the bars and grab Jack, his anger blinding him to the fact that Jack was a few cells closer to the door than he.

"S'not like I knew she wos watchin' yeh!" Jack exclaimed, shrugging. "An' anyways, ye _are_ a pirate, whether yeh like it or not."

"My father was a pirate, not me."

"Yeh shot an' innocent man."

"To save the life of the woman I loved!"

"Try tellin' that ter the commodore when 'e drapes a rope aroun' yer neck. Nothin' yer lass can or will do fer yeh now." Jack pouted, glumly. "An' I din't even get meh treasure."

"Hang the treasure, Jack!"

"No, actually…in a few weeks time… 'ang _us_."

The humor was lost on Will as he grimaced and sat back against the wall of his cell. His thoughts went straight to Elizabeth, knowing she would never look at him the same again.

---

Elizabeth leant against the door of her cabin, her back sliding down it to sit with her knees against her chest. Tears flooded down her eyes as she sobbed hysterically. Raising a hand, she set it against her lips, still feeling as if his lips were upon them.

It had felt so wonderful and she felt the love and trust in them once more. She didn't understand how such a terrible man's lips could be so caring.

_He's not a terrible man. I love him._

But he was a terrible man. He had shot someone and laughed maliciously. He shot the man for no reason. He betrayed her. He used her affections to his advantage to…she stopped the thought. Why _did_ he betray her? What did she bring to him except herself? What sort of gain could be made by claiming her affections?

That was the hole in her idea. There was no motive for the betrayal.

Her lips stung and her cheeks stung from where he touched her, from where his lips touched her. Her heart stung as well, for when she saw William Turner in that dank, dirty cell, she fell in love with him even more.

---

(A/N:) Terribly terribly terribly terribly ashamed for making you all wait so long...Well, what's left of you. After the long wait, I don't know how many readers I have. _sniff!_

No worries, I still love you all. Will you ever forgive me? I tried to make it an extra well-written chapter for you. And I'm mad because the damn "Ruler Line" crap didn't work, so I had to use stupid, gay little dashes or whatever. Psh, that's fine. BE dumb!

Anyways, I'm going to my last year of high school next Monday...the 28th. Wish me luck all, I'll need it. I'm going to die, stupid honors program poops! I hate bloody class! It's crap!

BTW! If anybody is interested, one of my short stories is getting published in a college Ancestries anthology. My college professor liked it so much, he's publishing it in his anthology. I can now officially say, "What's up, yo? I'm published." CHA-CHING!

Anyways, thankyou to all who read and thankyou thankyou to all who read AND reviewed...and to those who reviewed without reading, well I don't know why you would do that, but uh... thanks? Oddballs...

-williz


	12. His Sacrifice

The day was overcast, Katherine Norrington noticed as she walked out of the room and onto the balcony. She had refused the governor the position of sleeping in Elizabeth's room in the absence, only because it sent chills through her to think of it. To sleep in a kidnapped friend's bed whilst said friend was most likely manhandled by ruthless pirates if not already….

She dared not think it.

But as Weatherby Swann left with her husband, Katherine found herself looking over matters that had to do with the running of the Swann household, as well as her own household. She would not sit idly in her room and grieve over when next she would see her husband and dear friends.

As of right now, Katherine found herself standing on Elizabeth Swann's balcony. The morning was a terrible one. Clouds marked the horizon and there was a ship on the horizon.

A ship.

A ship was on the horizon.

"A SHIP!" Katherine yelled, hurrying out of Elizabeth's room and gathering her skirts up around her calves as she burst down the stairs. "George, hurry to ready my horse!"

The young man blinked. "Your horse, Mrs. Norrington? But mum…why not the…"

"I said my horse! And hurry! PLEASE!"

Quickly, the boy nodded and stumbled down the front steps of the manor and to the stables, where he soon appeared again, a horse at the ready. Mrs. Norrington realized that this was not her horse, but Elizabeth's. But she would waste no time in telling the boy. She knew he must be frightened, as well as confused.

"Rupert, send a message to my home as well as to the fort and tell them that Commodore Norrington and the governor have returned."

She kicked off and began pounding down the gravel to the gate. She burst through and sped through the streets, the people in awe of her stark audacity. Katherine Norrington must have gone insane during the absence of her husband and best friend, for she was riding the horse as a man would and not side-saddle.

This was a preposterous act, indeed.

If you had told this to the young woman at that moment, she would have barked at you to shut your mouth and hit you for keeping her too long.

Finally, it seemed, she reached the docks to see that the ship was even closer. Men were clamoring about the docks to receive the ship and a few naval ships were sailing out to greet the majestic _HMS Dauntless_.

Oh how Katherine wished she was on one of them. She would literally swing from the ship into her husband's arms the moment she was within range.

She didn't even stop to think about what she would do if he wasn't on the ship. All she could think about was that she needed to get to him sooner. She wanted to be the first to touch him when he got off that ship. A wide smile broke her features.

"E'scuse me, Mum." She turned and saw George standing there.

"Yes, George?"

"Colonel Gathers sent a report back to you, Mum. They say it is in fact your husband's ship, and that they see your husband and the governor, but not his daughter." The color drained from poor Mrs. Norrington's face. She had not even spared a thought of her friend. What if they had not found Elizabeth?

She felt her stomach twist in a knot. Maybe Elizabeth was below decks and would alight on deck when they docked.

"Mum?"

Or maybe she was dressed differently and Colonel Gathers and his men just didn't recognize her. That must have been it. Of course they had found Elizabeth.

"Mum, are you alright?"

She shook her head for a moment then snapped back to attention. "Yes, George. Tell Rupert thank you. I'm sure I will see Colonel Gathers soon."

He nodded and as if Gathers had heard her, she saw him coming with a few of his redcoats trailing behind.

"Mrs. Norrington, Madame. So good to see you again."

"Where is Elizabeth?" She asked, getting off of her horse easily, not taking the hand that was offered for help, much to the older gentleman's surprise.

"Miss Swann, Madame?"

"Yes, I heard you didn't see her on the deck of the _Dauntless_. Is this true?"

"Well, yes, Mrs. Norrington. 'Tis true, but we don't know until she docks, do we?"

Katherine nodded, looking back out at the ship as it loomed closer still. She saw the upright gentleman standing at the aft railing and knew at once he was her husband. "James…" she breathed, a smile lighting her features.

* * *

There was a light knock on Elizabeth's door as she lay in her bed. She sat up, clutching the sheets to her lightly clothed chest and yawned. "Yes?"

Commodore Norrington stuck his head in. "Elizabeth, your father wishes me to tell you we are docking in Port Royal in only an hour's time."

She nodded in thanks, seeing him begin to duck out, but she called him back. "James, wait!"

He came back and shut the door behind him. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

"What will become of the prisoners?" Her voice was suddenly very weak, and finally Commodore Norrington actually looked at her face, seeing the dark circles under her eyes, meaning she had not slept.

No, neither had he. The man had not been able to keep the Turner lad out of his mind. Something was just not right.

"I…am bound by duty, Elizabeth, to hang them. All of them."

Elizabeth ducked her head and bit her lip, pushing back the tears she felt itching at her eyes. "I know, James. And I respect your decision…as well as understand it." Her voice quivered as her hands clenched the sheets tighter.

"It has been weeks and no matter what we do, he wont talk to us, Elizabeth. I cannot help him anymore. I am sorry, but I have no choice but to treat him as he obviously wants to be treated. As a pirate." James sighed heavily, running a hand through his brown hair, as he left his wig off for the duration of the trip.

Elizabeth nodded again, letting the tears drip down her eyes as he left. She felt absolutely helpless. He was going to hang and she absolutely knew he did not deserve this.

* * *

Jack cringed as he heard another soft bang, then another, then another. "WILL YEH BLOODY STOP, LAD! YER DRIVIN' ALL OF US MAD!"

Will looked up from where he had been banging his head softly against the bars of his cell. "When I threaten the life of the woman _you _love, whilst persuading her you are a cold-blooded murderer, you can complain. As of right now, just shut up, Jack Sparrow."

"Shut up _Captain_…"

"SHUT UP!"

…Jack Sparrow…"

Will shut his eyes and leaned back against the cold wood of his cell and wiped his face with a dirty hand. He thought back weeks before to the fiasco with Elizabeth when she had woken him up. Then he thought back to what had happened after that.

Death would become him soon, for he knew they were near Port Royal, and he knew that because he hadn't told them the truth, he would soon be killed. He would hang alongside the man he hated more than anything else. And there was nothing he would do about it.

**-Three Weeks Earlier-**

"If the boy is a pirate, he is a pirate, Commodore. I don't see any reason for this whatsoever." Governor Swann stood in the younger man's office with a scowl on his face, his arms crossed.

"There is something wrong about the whole thing, governor, sir."

"If you saw him shoot that man, then he did it! That makes him a pirate in _my _book! Why is there any need for the questioning. If he says he isn't a pirate, will you just flat-out believe him, then?" Weatherby asked, throwing his arms up.

"I wont, but your daughter might. This is why I ask that you are quiet, as your daughter might hear our conversation and butt in on my interview with Turner. Do you want that, sir?"

"No…no I do not."

"Good. Send a few of my men down to retrieve William Turner and escort him to my cabin. I wish to discuss this with him alone."

"B—But…"

"Alone, governor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Commodore. You do." The older man walked out of the door.

Will sat numbly in his cell. It had been one week before that he woke up in the damp cell to Elizabeth Swann's guarded, but beautiful, features. And he had not seen her since then. He was hungry and thirsty, as he scarcely received food or beverage.

It was all gone by the time the tray was passed down to him. The captain made sure of it. It was a sort of amusement for Jack Sparrow to see the young man who had once been so strong turn into a weak, bony man.

The navy men didn't hand out food to each cell, instead, they rationed it so that every man's portion was on one tray and it was passed from cell to cell. By the time the tray got to Will's cell, the pirates had taken all of the food.

Only a few bread crusts and scrap were usually left, allowing Will enough to keep the life in him, but barely.

Suddenly, the pounding of boots was heard just above them, signifying that the soldiers were coming down the steps for some reason other than bringing them food. The empty trays were lying at the bottom of the steps as they had been thrown there by the prisoners.

"Over there. That's him. Bring him up to the Commodore's cabin."

Will saw two navy men walk to his cell and open it. He was too numb to argue when they lifted him off of the dirty floor and dragged him along.

Jack caught his eye as he was dragged passed, allowing Will to see the older man bring a finger across his neck as if a blade was slicing it. Will only spat at the captain as he was pulled up the stairs.

Norrington turned as the young man was pushed into his cabin and caught him before hitting the floor. Dark brown eyes met blue and then quick as a flash, they were separated.

There was a deep silence between them for a good long while, before Norrington cleared his throat. "You are no doubt wondering why I have brought you here?"

"I will not lie to you and say I am not."

"I brought you here because…" James paused, not quite knowing how to continue or form his thoughts into words.

"I haven't all day, Commodore," came the quick response.

James let himself look at the young man for only a moment more, before continuing again. "I don't see in you…what I see in your captain, Mr. Turner. The eagerness to be wealthy, the eagerness to kill those who stand in your way…I do not see that in you."

Will narrowed his eyes in thought, before looking at the navy man. "You don't?"

"No, I do not. I see a frightened young man. And I want to know why."

William Turner was silent for a few moments, looking down at the wood beneath his worn out boots.

"I am frightened, but I will not say…"

There was a loud bang as Elizabeth Swann walked into the room and shut the door behind her, locking it. "Did you neglect to tell me of this meeting, Commodore?" She asked, her voice crisp and annoyed.

"Your father obviously didn't."

"Nonsense. I weaseled it out of him. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want you here, is it not obvious? Go back to your cabin, Elizabeth. Please."

"I will not."

Throughout all of this, Will had his eyes trained on Elizabeth only. She looked so healthy and strong now, and he was glad for it. He was thankful that she had found her father and the commodore, for they had made sure she became the strong-willed girl she was before.

Resigned to her stubbornness, James rubbed the bridge of his nose momentarily, before continuing. "Mr. Turner, please. Why won't you tell me what it is that frightens you so."

"I will not," came the light reply.

Elizabeth watched Will. "Why?" She breathed, coming slightly closer.

He only looked down again, his jaw clenched to ensure his lips stayed pressed together.

James went up to Will and pushed him down into a chair. "Mr. Turner, listen to me. Whatever it is that is keeping you quiet, you can tell me. Us. Jack Sparrow is behind bars and awaiting the gallows pole."

Will still kept silent.

With an angry growl, Elizabeth strode up to the man she loved and took his face in her hands, finally seeing exactly how thin and pale he was. This was but a shell of the man she had known and loved before. "Will, why do you let this happen to you?"

_You are a pirate and you deserve to hang._

"I am a pirate and I deserve to hang."

Elizabeth let go of his face as if it had burned her hands and gasped. "You don't! Why do you say this?" She was so confused and hurt. "You know this isn't true!"

"Elizabeth, stop. Let me ask the questions."

Elizabeth only stood there, her lip quivering as she stared at Will.

"Mr. Turner, you must understand that we only want to help you. I see something that isn't what you are telling me. I know you are lying. Why wont you say it? What is it that keeps your mouth shut so?"

"I am keeping my mouth shut to protect something I hold dear to me. And I will keep my mouth shut until my death in Port Royal." Still, William Turner kept his eyes down.

Elizabeth and James looked at each other, one in confusion and hurt, the other in suspicion. "Something you hold dear, Will? What is it?" Elizabeth leant down beside him and touched his hand with hers, unknowingly sending a shock through Will's entire body.

He wanted to reach out and touch her again. He wanted to bring her into his arms. But all he could do was look away from those deep pools of brown staring so imploringly into his own eyes.

_Tell them and she dies._

"I cannot say," he breathed.

"Why, Will? Why wont you tell us what is going on? Why did you—Why did you kill that man on the beach?" Elizabeth's voice hitched. "Why?"

_You will hang in Port Royal, Jack. Then what? You cannot touch her._

"Will?"

_I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, lad. Don' forget tha'._

"Will, answer me!" He felt hands at his face, warm, loving hands, and he was pulled from his reverie. "Why did you shoot that man?"

_No man can escape the gallows. Not under Commodore Norrington's watch._

"I cannot say." He heard another indignant cry as the warmth left his cheeks.

"William, tell us." He heard another voice beside him. "We can protect you. We will."

_I've escaped the noose too many times ter count an' I can do it again…tell them and she dies. I can assure you._

"If I tell you, it will not be _me_ who needs the protection." His eyes strayed up to Elizabeth, as she gasped, holding a hand to her neck, knowing exactly what this meant.

"Me?" She choked out.

Norrington grabbed Will from his chair and shook him, raising him up and gritting his teeth. "Do not threaten Elizabeth, boy! Tell me what you mean!"

Elizabeth tore at James' arms and pulled Will from his grip, allowing the young man to drop to his side on the ground. She dove down beside him and brushed his hair back from his face. "Oh, Will, please. What is going on? I'm so confused."

Her gorgeous face was so distraught, it brought him pains to no end, so he sat up weakly and set a hand to her face, wiping the tears from her cheek, somewhat ashamed when his fingers left dark smudges they were so dirty. "I will not jeopardize your life. I would much rather die."

James, finally calm, knelt next to Will and his love. "Mr. Turner…why would telling us what happened, what is happening as we speak, put Elizabeth's life in jeopardy?"

"Jack," Will breathed, a real, unguarded fear causing his eyes to widen and his limbs to quiver. "He will…" He stopped.

"Kill me?" Elizabeth asked.

At Will's nod, James rolled his eyes. "The man is in the brig. He is full of nonsense. He will hang and that will be the end of him. You _must_ admit what happened, William. You _must_! I cannot help you if you do not."

"No one will be able to help Elizabeth if I do. I'm sorry. I wont do it. You can put me back in my cell now." His eyebrows were furrowed in pain as he looked away from Elizabeth's face.

Her eyes held so much passion and love that it physically hurt him to think he would leave this earth soon, not able to explore the rest of his life with her.

But he would rather leave the earth knowing she would be safe. And that was for certain.

He felt two pairs of strong hands grab at his torn shirt and lift him from the ground and from Elizabeth Swann's arms, before hearing a sharp out cry from her.

"No! No, not yet! James, stop them! WILL!" She started after them, but was held back by Norrington. "Let me go!"

"Elizabeth, stop! He will be fine, just stop it! You'll ruin everything!"

Elizabeth's curiosity was always a strong point in her personality and it always got the better of her. This was why James' last statement about her ruining 'everything' piqued her interest and left her silent.

_What is 'everything'? _She found herself thinking.

James pulled her back into his cabin and shut the door tightly. "You must not allow _anyone_ to hear this…"

* * *

The plank was lowered as Katherine bit her lip, waiting to see her husband. A few navy men walked off, unloading some of the rations and crates, before she saw the top of James Norrington's brown hair step into her vision.

At seeing Katherine standing on the docks, James Norrington let out the breath he seemed to be holding his months out at sea, then pushed through some of his sailors to stumbled down the plank.

Finally, he felt the arms of his wife wrapped tightly about his neck, her thin form clutched tightly against him. "Oh darling, Katherine…" he breathed, burrowing his face in her neck. "Oh thank God."

She cried against him, letting the tears drip down her face. "I was so worried," she choked out. She looked behind him to see Governor Swann descend the plank, a grin on his older face.

"Katherine, my dear girl!" He embraced her. "It's so good to be home to see your beautiful face awaiting us!" He heard her giggle.

Katherine looked up to her husband and promptly connected her arm with his, wanting to be close to him. She saw no one else coming down from the ship, her breath hitched in her throat. "James, my love…where is…Elizabeth?"

He saw the fear in her eyes. "No, no, love. We found her."

She grinned in relief, seeing Elizabeth come down from the ship in a light dress. They hurried to each other and hugged tightly. "Oh, Katherine, I've missed you!" More feminine hellos were exchanged as well as giggles and tears, before James pulled his wife from the governor's daughter.

"Come, love. Escort the governor and his daughter back to their home to wash up and rest. I have some things to take care of here." The commodore kissed her cheek, causing her to blush at his affection in public. Then she realized, she honestly didn't care, and jumped into his arms to kiss him straight on his lips.

When she pulled back, James was grinning in a daze and the governor's daughter was giggling. "Yes, dear. I shall. Will you not accompany us?"

He shook his head, still grinning widely. "No, no. I have…business. Go, love. I'll be home soon."

As he watched the three walking towards the carriage, Elizabeth's eyes met his and his gaze saddened to see her eyes so distraught. He nodded to her and she turned back, smiling at Katherine's banter again as they got into the carriage and rode off.

James Norrington turned back to his ship and gritted his teeth in a business-like manner as he moved back up the ramp. As he reached the deck, he saw the prisoners being pulled along in chains towards the plank.

"Keep them close, men. These are pirates. You never know what they have up their sleeves."

Jack was towards the front of the group and he curled his lip at Norrington, before laughing. "Yeh don' know who yer up against, Norry. Yeh jus' don'."

"Then neither do you, Sparrow."

The prisoners were pushed away again and he heard the "_Captain _Sparrow!" barked back at him. With a grim smile, James watched the rest of the pirates walk passed him, some grumbling while others cursed wildly in his face.

Finally, the silent, stern features of William Turner came into his view and he stopped the soldier leading the bound young man. "Wait, I'll take this one." Will looked up at the commodore as the young navy man let him go and hurried passed.

James pulled the young man along, keeping distance with the other prisoners as he leaned close, subtly speaking in a low tone with Will. "Listen, I have a plan and you need to pay attention or this can't work."

"Whatever it is, it wont work, sir."

"It will, just listen. And keep your eyes forward."

Will obeyed, keeping his mouth shut as he listened to the commodore's plan.

When they reached the brig, after Will received curses and bumps and bruises from rocks thrown at him by Port Royal citizens against piracy, Norrington opened a cell door and shoved William Turner roughly into the cell. "You'll hang, Turner! Along with the rest of them!" James spat on the ground at the startled man's feet. "Pirate!"

An angry James was followed out by his men as Will moved to lean against the wall glumly.

"I take it 'e tried ter get things from yeh, no Turner?"

"He did."

"An' wif tha' reception, yeh managed ter piss 'im off, I'd say, meanin' yeh didn't talk?"

"No, I did not."

Jack grinned, his silver tooth flashing in the dark of his own cell that he shared with a few of his pirate crewmates. "Good choice…m'sure yer lassie will be 'appy fer tha', eh?"

Will lay down in the cell and draped an arm over his eyes. This would be a very very difficult thing to pull off, but if he had to, he would. Maybe there _was_ a chance to live without endangering the life of Elizabeth.

* * *

"He didn't!" Elizabeth gasped, alone in her room with the commodore.

"He most certainly did." James' voice was grim.

She bit her lip tightly, a smile sneaking its way onto her features. "Then he isn't a pirate. A murderer."

"No, Elizabeth. He is still a pirate and a murderer…just less so than before."

Elizabeth spun. "You cannot hold it against him that he murdered a man to protect me, James! It's unfair!"

He held up his hands in defense. "Calm down, calm down! I didn't say that I _did_. He did murder that pirate, but it was for a reason I can understand. If my Katherine's life was threatened, I would have killed that pirate twenty times over to keep her safe." His eyes were soft as he looked back to Elizabeth.

She smiled. "Love is funny, isn't it?"

"Hm…hilarious," Norrington's bored voice drawled. "Men are fools to love."

"As are women."

They smiled at each other, before Norrington nodded to Elizabeth and left her room, leaving the young woman to flop down on her bed and cry her heart out. It was a great relief to know that William Turner killed a man only to keep her safe. Yet, she had known from the beginning that there was some sort of motive behind the killing.

And still…she could not help but feel a great amount of pain. Everything Will was doing, everything he was saying, was all for her. And if the plans didn't go well tomorrow, William Turner would die for her as well.

* * *

(A/N:) I'm just going to stop apologizing. You're just going to have to get used to the posts being not so frequent. Sorry about all this. But whoever said senior year was laid back LIED TO ME! (cries)

The only reason I got this written was because I was so stressed I got incredibly sick and stayed home from school. So I wrote this chapter WHILST throwing up. Tell me that isn't dedication! TELL ME!

Anyways, I'm short on time.

I'll try to update soon...but no promises. (sigh)

-williz


	13. Crumbling Walls

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

It had been a full five days since the _Dauntless_ had arrived in Port Royal. The days were long for the pirates locked in the prison, but the nights were longer.

William Turner spent his nights awake while the others slept, his ear pressed against the cool stone wall, his eyes shut lazily. The soft lulling of the waves against the rocks below was comforting to the young man. It reminded him of his mother, for on warm nights like these, he remembered her taking him to the breezy shores of England. They would watch the waves lap against the rocks and would close their eyes, lying against each other.

The young man reached down on this one particular night and lifted a piece of straw from the dirty, soiled ground below him. He began folding it and tying it into bows to entertain himself, all of this with the same stolid look on his face. He could not get his mind off of James Norrington's plan. It was such a well formatted plan, and he was sure it would work.

The only thing working against the plan was Will himself.

Could he pull off something like this? Could he allow another man to be murdered? Even if it was a man who had caused him pain, suffering, and much more? Could he stoop so low as to watch a man hang, a man his father had once called a friend?

Will specifically remembered times when he saw a particular sadness in the eyes of the pirate captain. As soon as he was well aware of Will's presence, the smirking mischief was back in his dark eyes. He remembered wondering what the man had experienced in his past. Whether he had loved a woman and was jilted or denied. Whether he lost his family in some gruesome way or saw a loved one murdered as a young boy.

He looked over at the captain who slept on his back, the hat over his face. If that man was to die, it would be all due to William Turner's participation in this plan. Could he do it?

He honestly didn't know.

* * *

The cool breeze of the night air calmed Elizabeth as she leaned with her elbows on the railing of her stone veranda. The soft leaves of the plant beside her face grazed passed her cheekbones, sending a tingle through her upper body.

Raising her head up from where it rested in her hands, Elizabeth sighed. The plan was flawless. Nothing could go wrong. She was almost eager for the day when the hanging would take place. Once it was over, Will Turner would be free and the man who caused so much pain in her heart, so much fury, would be dead. For good.

Captain Jack Sparrow didn't stand a chance in her mind, and in two days time, he would never hurt the man she loved again. There would be no more obstacles to their love. And they did love each other. She was sure of it. She was sure Will loved her. And of course she loved him.

Her heart reminded her of it every moment of every day she was away from him. She could not lie and say she wasn't worried for him in that cold, empty cell, alone for those days with little food or water. She tried to persuade the guards to give Will more food, more water, or at least fresh water if any at all.

But Norrington wouldn't hear of it. The more privileges it seemed the young Turner lad had, the more suspicious Jack Sparrow would become of the lad's allegiance. The second there was even the slightest seed of doubt in the captain's head, the plan was lost.

No, Will Turner was to be given the same amount of provisions, if not less, to alleviate any of the captain's suspicions.

Elizabeth walked to the furthest end of the veranda and craned her neck to look in the direction where she knew the prison lie. To where she knew her lover lie. She wanted to see him. She wanted to take him out of that disgusting cell and feed him food, give him water. She wanted to clean the wounds she knew he sported, the smudges she knew graced his strong, chiseled facial features. More than anything, though, she wanted to feel him around her. His arms always brought calm, always brought protection.

As much as she hated the weakness she sometimes had in her heart, as much as she wished to seem strong, steely, and brave, there were just some things that made her quiver, that made her frightened. That was when she was glad for his strength.

As much as Elizabeth claimed to be independent, as much as she told her father she could take care of herself, there was a part of her that wanted a man, needed a man, to care for her. And that man was William Jonathan Turner, the man who sat in that prison in the meantime, thinking of her.

A small smile sneaked onto her features. The night before, she had a dream. The dream was of small children running at her feet, some with the dark eyes of her husband and curly, dark brown hair, some with the cunning and mischief she claimed as her own. Finally, her husband came through the door, his teeth showing as he grinned and took off his large coat. She hurried to him and clasped her arms around him, kissing his lightly stubbled cheek.

"Oh, Will…" she found herself breathing into the night's breeze, hoping it would carry her voice to him.

Not even those thick, stone walls of the prison could keep love out.

And the young woman in love knew this as she bit her bottom lip in determination and hurried back into her room to don a dark cloak.

* * *

"But Elizabeth, if we take him out one more time, Sparrow will become suspicious! He is not a simpleton, as much as he would like to lead on, at least!" Commodore James Norrington said, his hands on his hips as he stood in his sleeping trousers and robe. His wife sat behind him, her brows furrowed.

"James, I know he might be suspicious, but I need to speak with Will before the hanging!" Elizabeth said, her eyes pleading.

"Elizabeth," Katharine said, standing up and walking to the younger girl. She put her hands on her slightly higher shoulders and sighed. "I know how you love the boy. I can see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice, and feel it in your shoulders even now…but do you really wish to risk his life now when we're so close to succeeding?"

The young woman's gaze softened at her friend's words as she diverted her eyes to the wooden boards beneath her feet. "Yes, I know. It is a risk. But if it honestly doesn't go as we planned, I want for him to know how I feel, how I've always felt…about him."

Katharine turned and looked imploringly into her husband's eyes. "Is there any way, Darling…?"

"No! We cannot risk it! Both of you are mad! Your young man's life will be on the line if you do this! I can feel it! It's a terrible idea, an implausible risk!" James interceded. "No."

Elizabeth Swann shut her eyes and lowered her head, her heart pounding against her chest. "Please think, James. Please. Think of any possible way I could speak with him without the captain or any of the other crewmembers knowing. Is there any way?"

James dropped his chin to his chest and rubbed his temples. "You infuriating girl…the things I do for you…" He sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair as he thought vigorously. If he went in and pulled Turner out of his cell again, of course Jack would be curious, if not flat out suspicious. On the other hand, maybe if he persuaded his soldiers even that Turner was to receive punishment…a special punishment…

"I've got it," he said, lifting his head. "Go right away to my office at the fort, Elizabeth. Katharine, accompany her to see her safely there."

"I am not a child, Commodore! I may escort myself…"

"Be quiet, Elizabeth! I'm thinking! Katharine, my love, wait with Elizabeth until you hear three specific knocks on the door of the office. If there is a knock that does not sound like this…" He knocked three times on the nearby desk with a staccato. "…do not, I repeat, do _not_ open that door."

"Until you hear that knock, neither of you open the door, understood?"

"What are you going to do to get Will out of his cell without arousing suspicion?"

"I'm going to have to give him a beating he will never forget…"

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth asked, stepping closer, her eyes open wide. Even Katharine's gaze was incredulous.

"James, Darling, what in the world do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I wont make it too bad for him. Bad enough to leave a mark or two." Elizabeth was unnerved by his gleeful tone. "Understand it must be done. Jack Sparrow wont believe he is being punished unless he has the sores to prove it."

"This is ridiculous!" Elizabeth barked, her brows furrowed.

"But necessary. I see no other way," James shot back. Elizabeth was silent then.

"Don't hurt him too bad, James. Please."

James nodded solemnly. "I wont."

Both Elizabeth and Katharine watched as Commodore James Norrington strode out of the room, his robe fluttering behind him, leaving a feeling of honor and loyalty in his wake, even in his lack of proprietary clothing.

Elizabeth followed Katharine to the armoire in which she was handed a few articles of clothing to throw on. One was a light dress, another was a cloak more dignified than the one Elizabeth had draped over her when she came. It would also hide her features better, as it had a hood. Hurrying behind the screen, she changed into it, handing her nightgown to Katharine, who stuffed it in the drawer unceremoniously.

The other woman was still changing behind the screen when her husband exploded into the room. "I must go now," James started, "…we will not have much time. It only takes a few hours to deliver an interview and punishment."

Elizabeth nodded, feeling Katharine come out to stand beside her. The husband and wife kissed softly, before Norrington turned away and grabbed the distinguished jacket from the chair where he had draped it before going to bed that very same night.

He turned back once as he stood at the front door, the women having already followed him there. "Remember…three knocks. I will come with him, Elizabeth."

She nodded, watching as he hurried out to his stable. A minute later, she heard the loud clacking of horse's hooves on the cobblestones of the Norrington home, feeling Katharine grab her arm. "Hurry, Elizabeth. We must go if we are to beat my husband to his office. When he sets his mind to something, he is furiously quick about it."

"Don't I know it," Elizabeth muttered, hurrying after the slightly older woman down the street. Both pulled up their hoods as they ran.

* * *

"Turner!" A few of the pirates sat up from their sleep and rubbed their eyes in annoyed grunts.

"C'mon, mate! Keep it down! 'Ow's a fella 'sposed ter git some sleep?!" Jack called to the navy man as he walked down the rows of cells to the one belonging to Will Turner.

Jack was obviously ignored.

"Turner, I say!"

Will just stared at the commodore from his corner of the cell where he leaned against the stone. "What is it, Commodore?" He asked, his eyes dim.

"I'm giving you one chance to explain your actions. Tell me now what made you do it."

Will was silent, staring at the commodore with steely eyes.

"He's not goin' ter tell yeh, mate. He's a real pirate…a real man, unlike yeself." The other pirates chuckled lightly.

"A real man would admit treason against the Royal navy! Why, Turner?!" James bellowed. Both men linked eyes and there was a sudden trust between them that no other man in the prison recognized but them.

"I have nothing to say to you."

With a frustrated growl, James took the keys from his coat pocket and opened the cell door, striding in and grabbing Will's jacket by the collar, hoisting him up. "Then come with me. I have ways of making you talk."

The pirates watched with a bit of pity as the innocent young man was forcefully dragged from his cell and pulled along the hallway, out of sight. "Tha' boy's as good as dead when the navy man's through wit'im," Gibbs muttered.

"Unless 'e talks," Jack said, narrowing his eyes in thought.

James continued tugging Will along through the fort, passing each soldier and nodding at them. Each one had smirks of sarcasm on their faces, glad that one of the pirates would get what was coming to him. They knew how strong their leader was and knew the pirate would talk.

Finally, Norrington reached an unguarded office in the fort that was one door away from his own where he hoped his wife and Elizabeth Swann waited for him. He opened the door and let Will walk in on his own.

When the door was shut and locked, Will turned to look at the older man. "What is this all about?" He asked. "I've already told you everything. Is there more to the plan?"

"Sh, no!" Norrington hissed, looking about. He stepped closer. "This is the only way I could think of getting you out of that cell without Captain Sparrow becoming suspicious of your allegiances with us."

"What way?"

"Sorry, Turner."

Will was shocked when a fist shot across his jaw and he sprawled against the ground. He felt another sharp pain in his stomach. James winced. "Sorry."

* * *

Elizabeth sat up straight from where she perched on the desk, hearing a noise from the room next door. Katharine stood up from the chair. "Cover your ears, Elizabeth. I don't think you want to hear th…"

There was a loud noise like something breaking and a groan. Elizabeth jumped from the table and ran to the door, at once impeded by the hold on her arm. "Elizabeth, for God sakes, no! You know what James is doing is for the boy's own safety! You wanted to see him and now you will!" She rasped imploringly.

Elizabeth stopped, tears running down her cheeks as she heard more. She trusted James Norrington with her love in that room and knew he would not hurt him too badly, but she was still frightened for Will Turner in the hands of the man who may not have known his own strength.

Finally, after a few minutes, the noises stopped and there was only one short, light groan, before silence. They heard a door open and James' sharp, strong tone ordering the curious guards away from the door and back to their posts. He waited for the sound of their footsteps to fade away before going to his office door and knocking three times. Katharine hurried to the door and opened it to see him still wiping the blood from his hands with a handkerchief.

When he saw Elizabeth's look of pure terror when she saw his hands, he hid them behind his back sheepishly. "He is in the room next door, Elizabeth. Be quiet about it and hurry. Do not be seen."

She nodded and burst from the room, silently sneaking down the hall to the room next door and pushing the door open, shutting and locking it behind her. When she turned, the color drained from her face.

"Will!"

She dove down beside him as he lay on his back, a soft smile on his features. Blood dripped from his nose and lip and a black eye was forming. "Where do you hurt, Will?" She asked lightly.

"It doesn't matter. What do you need to speak with me about?" He asked, sitting up more easily than she expected after what she heard.

"Hold on, Mr. Turner! I must know you aren't in too much pain. Please tell me you aren't…I could hear from James' office." She lightly grazed his face and saw him wince.

"Ah, that? That was me groaning, yes…but it wasn't I who hit that globe," he said, motioning to the shattered globe on the floor. "Nor was it I who was thrust onto that desk and broke it in half. Your commodore friend is rather a good actor."

Elizabeth opened her mouth in shock, but closed it again. "So you aren't…too badly hurt?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just my face, really…and he hit me rather hard in the stomach, as well. I think he still may not like me very much." He stopped speaking when he felt her arms around him.

"Oh, Will. You are always a man of few words, except for the one time I need you to shut up." She pulled back and smiled lovingly. "Shut up," she giggled. "I need to speak with you."

He flinched when he smiled, but smiled anyways.

"Will, this is the last time I will see you until two days from now at the hanging. And I wanted to be sure that you knew—that you knew how much I love you." Her voice caught several times as tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. "Even when I saw you shoot that man in what I believed to be cold blood at the time, I loved you. Against my better judgment, I loved you. With everything in me. And I still do."

She leant forward and, despite the blood dripping there, she kissed his lips softly, a hand at the side of his face. Will, in turn, wrapped his arm about her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her with more passion.

They simultaneously pulled away, sweet smiles on their faces. Will's dirtied hand pushed a strand of Elizabeth's loose hair from her light brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. When I shot him—I felt something I've never felt before in my life. I felt the need to vomit. I felt I wanted to walk into the sea and just swim, just swim until my limbs grew tired and I drowned." He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

Elizabeth let hers fall. "It wasn't your fault, Will."

"I killed him. You saw it. He was pleading. The man might have had a family somewhere, Elizabeth. A wife, a child. Maybe five children starving now because I killed their father." His throat constricted as he buried his face in her neck, both not caring how dirty he was at the moment, for this was their time.

"William Turner, you tell me why you did it," she whispered in his ear, stroking his dark curls back at the top of his head. He looked up into her eyes.

"For you…to prevent anything from happening to you. He was going to kill you, Elizabeth." He pressed his nose to hers. "I would kill that man a million times over if only to keep you unharmed."

"I know," she breathed. "Listen to your words, Will. It was a selfless act."

"I murdered him," he replied. "Just as I murdered the navy man in London." There was a very long pause in which Elizabeth watched as Will's features were overtaken by a dawning horror. She feared his next words.

"Just as I murdered my own mother." That was when he began to cry. William Turner had not shed a tear in his entire life until now. Not one tear. It all bubbled up, causing him to let out a choking sob. Ashamed, he turned away from Elizabeth, suddenly shrinking into his knees and mixing his tears with the blood dripping from his nose.

Elizabeth's heart was torn right out of her chest at the pain she saw and heard. She had never known there was a pain that existed to break down her Will, her strong, brave, passionate William Turner. And there it was.

His mother.

Like every grown man.

She hurried to his side and threw her arms about him, pressing her face into his hair as she held him in his fury and pain. "You did _not_ kill your mother, William Turner! I refuse to allow you to think it!" Her voice was soft, but strong at the same time. Her hand tenderly pulled his eyes to hers. "You understand?"

He nodded, his sobs subsiding so that only tears streaked down his dirtied face.

She knew precisely where his thoughts were. He always had felt he had murdered his mother, she realized then. He always felt it was his fault she was stricken ill and died when he was gone. If he had not left, Will felt she would have lived. And Elizabeth Swann realized at that moment that it had plagued him every moment of every day since he learned of his mother's death.

Will allowed himself to cling onto Elizabeth. For once in his life, he allowed himself to drop the wall surrounding his heart. He allowed himself to need someone. And he damn well did need the woman holding him in her arms. He knew now that he would always need her. He was hers.

When his tears finally subsided and Elizabeth felt him breathing calmly, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him, feeling the wetness of his cheeks, not knowing or caring whether her fingertips were brushing over tears or blood.

The lovers pulled away moments after, in each other's arms, their hearts pounding and heads spinning. "I love you, Elizabeth. I am not sure whether or not I have said it to you enough. Whether I have _ever_ said it to you…but I do. I love you." He swallowed hard, feeling her hand rest at his chest just where his heart was.

"I know, Will. I never forgot it." She let her tears drip onto her lap, before taking in his weak, defenseless figure. "Oh, William…you're terribly thin. And…weak."

"I am. But I'm alive." A small smile graced his handsome face.

"Let me take care of those wounds…" But her hand was intercepted and she tilted her head quizzically when he pulled it away from his face.

"You can't, although I appreciate you trying."

"Wha—Why?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

"What will Captain Jack do when I come prancing back to my cell clean, my wounds treated, grinning like a mad man? I'll tell you this much: He will know I have seen you and he will be wise to the plan." He raised an eyebrow when she took her hand away and blushed.

"I had…I had almost forgotten." She leant into him and pushed her face into his neck. "Please Will…don't ever be ashamed to show emotions…not in front of me." The young woman squeezed him tightly, feeling his hands splay on the small of her back. She pulled back and looked right into his eyes, foreheads touching. "I will be your strength if only you need it. You were my strength the entire journey from Port Royal. And now I'll be yours." She kissed him softly again, jumping when there was a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth!" She heard whispered from the other side. "We must go!"

Will's eyes were cast down to the floor beneath him. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to be put back in his cell. He wanted to stay here, in her arms, in her heart, safe and clear of all charges, clear of Jack Sparrow's hanging.

Elizabeth brushed his cheek softly, a tear squeaking out of her eyes again, before standing up from Will, leaving the warmth of his arms, and going to the door, allowing James and Katharine to step in and shut the door behind them.

"I must take William back now, Elizabeth. It has already been too long as it is."

Both Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, then looked back to James with a nod. Will stepped forward, rubbing his face with his hands and adding an extra limp. "Ah, Turner…there's no need for that. I'll be dragging you." James smiled a bit as Will glowered.

"Aye, should have expected it." Will turned and smiled back at a broken Elizabeth, before turning back and allowing James to grab the scruff of his neck, Will's blood on his tunic and hands.

James turned back. "Leave the moment you see me going out towards the prison," he told the two young women, motioning to the window. Both women nodded and watched as the navy man dragged the prisoner out of the room, the door shutting soon after.

* * *

James pulled Will down the steps roughly, too roughly for Will, before throwing him down the last few. "You pitiful piece of slime!" Norrington roared. "No honor! No allegiance! No soul!" He kicked Will, leaving the poor young man breathing for air painfully.

Jack winced with a small smile. Apparently, the boy kept his mouth shut.

Again.

"We'll get something out of you yet," James mumbled through his gritted teeth as he pulled Will back to his feet, wheezing. He dragged the boy down the rows of cells and viciously threw him back into his cell, leaving Will sputtering for air on the filthy ground as he slammed the door shut and strode away. "You'll all hang!" He roared, wiping the blood off his hands as he exited.

'Bloody genius, that man…' Will thought to himself as his vision clouded and he went into a deep, pained sleep.

* * *

(A/N:) I'm back! Now who brought me a cookie? C'moon, I know one of you did...don't be shy...bring me my cookie...no? Well, no, alright, that's fine. (sniff) I don't need a cookie, y'know...it's fine. (sniff sniff) It's totally fine. (shrug)

Anywho, aside from me being a dork, I've been insanely busy, what with the fall production of The Good Doctor at my school (oh yes, i was totally in it and ROCKED the seduction...oh yes...seduction, thou art williz) and Mock Trial which I so recently and stupidly joined. Great idea, eh?

-.-

But anyways, lots of crazy things. College applications are MAD! AH! Run away while you still can, children! Run like yo mama's after you!!! No, not really...hehehe...no, but really.

K, done. Hope you liked the chapter and can forgive my absence, once again. I'm almost done here. (sniff) Almost.

-williz


	14. Saved?

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

"Well, if I'm goin' ter 'ang, m'glad it's at least a beautiful, cheerful day," Jack muttered darkly as he and Will were pulled out of their cells and handcuffed. It was the day of the hanging. Jack Sparrow and William Turner, the two pirates who had committed those crimes most heinous against the Crown were to hang.

And rightfully so, according to many Port Royal citizens.

Will just shook his head, completely spent and in pain.

"Ye alrigh' whelp? Yeh look blue." Jack laughed, but received a rough shove from behind and glowered back at the redcoat, shutting up and walking. When they reached a wooden door, they heard loud eruptions coming from what sounded like a large crowd of people waiting for the hanging.

Will pondered the validity of the statement that human beings were a sick species, ready to watch a man squirm from a rope strung about their necks, ready to watch a man's neck snap.

And for what?

Pleasure. They all received pleasure out of this sick execution, so much so that they would hang the bodies of those who committed the crimes from their caves to exploit their deaths to the fullest extent. Will's mood was dark, indeed.

He had a difficult choice to make and less than a half hour to make it.

Either he was to go through with this and be free to live a life of freedom with Elizabeth, the love of his life, or he could not go through with his and hang alongside his father's friend. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Yeh thinkin' 'bout yer lass, Will?" He heard Jack ask from beside him. He turned and looked at the pirate captain, surprised to see the sincere look in his dark eyes.

"What do you care?"

"I don't really…bu' I kin tell yer 'eart is 'urtin' an' I know wot it feels like."

"Oh, shut up."

"Aye, I'll shut up."

Both Jack and Will received sharp blows to the backs of their heads and winced. "Both of you shut up!" The soldier behind them barked.

As they waited for the doors to open, Will hung his head, his eyes shut. He could do this. He really could. All he had to do was…and then…Jack would be dead. He would live on to marry Elizabeth and have a family and treat them the way his father never treated him.

The way his father never…

His father. And Jack. They were friends. They were good friends, according to Jack Sparrow. How could he betray the friend of his father. It would be like betraying his father.

_My father betrayed_ me.

But could William Turner betray his father? Could he really get revenge on his father for putting him and his mother through the pain and anguish of life without money, without the necessities of life? Could he seemingly kill a man? A living, breathing man?

The answer was yes, he knew. He had already killed a man. A pirate. To save his Elizabeth. Then wasn't this the same?

Was he not doing this to save Elizabeth?

But when did Jack ever pose a threat to Elizabeth?

Will thought about this hard. Jack had made many threatening remarks to Will about Elizabeth. He told him he would find her if Will told and kill her. If Will didn't shoot Jax, Elizabeth would die. Jack promised him this.

Jack was a threat to humanity.

Wasn't he?

Will glanced over at the pirate and watched as he stared at the floor. His eyes were sad, reminiscent, even lonely. The young man wondered what it must feel like to know you were going to die alone with nobody that truly loved you. No one that cared about you in your entire life.

If William Turner was to die today, it would be with the knowledge that he had the love of the most beautiful girl in the world, Elizabeth Swann. And he would be happy with that. With his last breath, he would say her name. His last vision would be of her face. The last thing he heard would be her voice when she told him she loved him.

When Will was a boy, he knew he would die alone. He just knew he would. His father would never come home and he would die alone. The most horrible part of it was that he had no way of knowing his mother would die alone. He wanted to be with her when she died. When she died of old age. But it wasn't to be, for she had died a young woman, alone and with a broken heart.

That was how Will saw himself, as a young man killed on a ship. Alone.

But now he was going to the gallows to die with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course, if he went through with the plan, he would not die. And he would live out a full, healthy life.

But the plan was so complicated.

As were the thoughts circling round the young man's head. There was so much to think about. He didn't know where to start. Should he just let the man beside him die, knowing he committed treachery, knowing he was a traitor to a man who befriended his father?

Why did he feel a connection with the vile creature named Jack Sparrow? He remembered being beaten, whipped, threatened. The man threatened the one person Will loved more than anything else in the world. He threatened his Elizabeth.

Was there anything good about Captain Jack Sparrow?

William Turner did not know.

But the look on the captain's face at that moment brought him face first into solid ground. There were tears in the older man's eyes, tears that threatened to spill over and ruin the coal that lined his eyes.

Will was completely taken aback.

"Jack?"

"Captain."

"Captain Sparrow?" Will asked again.

"Wot?"

"How is it that a man as hard as stone and as sympathetic as the sea during a storm can have tears in his eyes when the gallows are before him?"

"Wot kind 'o question is tha', mate? Obviously cuz they's the gallows."

Will shook his head. "You've surely faced the gallows before, Jack Sparrow. And deadly storms. Other pirate captains, battles. Hell, you've probably had curse after curse placed on your name, Jack. Why tears now?"

"It's the end, mate. An'm jus' startin' ter realize tha' this time, I wont escape. I can' escape. I'm no' as young as I used ter be," Jack said. "I'm old. I'm sickly."

"Jack, you aren't much older than forty, are you?"

"Tha's not th'point."

"What is the point then, Captain Sparrow?"

"Things I ne'er said ter people. Things I could o' apologized fer an' ne'er did 'cause o' my stupid pride. Like I…" He cleared his throat. "M'sorry 'bout this, mate. Ne'er in me career as a pirate 'ave I gotten someone else sent ter the gallows 'sides me." After another pause, Jack spoke again.

"I din't mean ter git yeh killed. Yer brave an' strong an' deserve tha' princess's love…an' yer goin' ter die without knowin' wot it's truly like to 'ave a woman." He laughed hard, making Will laugh a little in return.

"Shut up, Jack."

"Captain."

* * *

Elizabeth Swann stood beside her father, fanning herself vigorously, despite it being a nice cool day. She was worried, even though Governor Swann told her countless times to stop fussing. Everything would go according to plan.

As long as William Turner did his part of the plan, which was an extremely large part, everything would turn out alright. She had fear deep in the pit of her stomach. Will was stubborn and if anything, he was honorable. She was upset she hadn't thought of this before, but she wondered whether Will was capable of pulling of this sort of treachery, even to a man who had ruined his life.

She turned her gaze to the empty space beside Katharine Norrington, where Commodore James Norrington was supposed to be standing. Elizabeth sighed in annoyance. Where was the man when you needed him?

Elizabeth turned to Katharine and subtly hid behind her fan.

"Katharine…"

The other woman glanced sidelong at her, to let her know she heard her.

"Where is your husband?"

"Making sure the prisoners arrive at the gallows in one piece. You know how the people get…they enjoy throwing rocks." Katharine shrugged apologetically when Elizabeth looked severely at her.

"The man I love is walking through those animals…don't tell me these things!" She whispered, vehemently.

The roaring grew louder and Elizabeth knew she had to send word to Norrington about her suspicions of Will. She now had a terrible feeling that he wasn't going to go through with it. She felt he would die next to Jack and she was afraid.

What would she do if he allowed it to happen?

She did not know. But she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Right now, she was going to save Will Turner's life. Whether he wanted her to or not. If he wasn't going to go through with the plan, then by God, she would.

* * *

James Norrington watched as the two prisoners were guided from the fort to the platform. His head ached furiously, as it always did when something was going to go wrong. He had no clue why his aches were acting up now, though. Why now? Turner knew the plan. And he gave the navy man his word that he would go through with it.

But what if….?

No, James could not deal with this right now. He had to get this over with, then when the pirate was dead, he could go home with his wife and spend the rest of the week nursing his annoyed soul, and bruised body.

This entire thing was ridiculous. And annoying.

As the ropes were lowered around the necks of the prisoners, Norrington saw rocks flying through the air at the two men. He honestly didn't care, anymore. He felt bad for young William, but the man was going to live, so he could deal with a few rocks at his own expense.

He felt a hand roughly grab the back of his coat collar and turn him around. He opened his mouth to yell at the owner of aforementioned hand, but stopped when he saw it was the governor's daughter.

"Elizabeth! What is wrong with you?? What are you doing?" He whispered viciously, getting in her face.

"James, Will isn't going through with it."

"Of course he is!" He said, hearing the sentencing ringing throughout the crowd.

"No, James…there is something in him, a damn large amount of pride, loyalty…he wont go through with it. Captain Sparrow was a friend of William Turner Senior, James…he wont betray his own father's friend." She shook her head desperately at him. "He just wont!"

James looked up at the boy, watching his proud figure slump slightly. He shrugged Elizabeth's grip from his jacket and straightened himself out, walking closer to the platform and looking up at the two men closely.

Jack Sparrow seemed resigned to his fate, his face stony and his eyes set grimly. He thought he was going to die. Better yet, Sparrow knew he was going to die. If Will Turner was going to change the plans for the better health of the pirate captain, the pirate captain sure wasn't in on it.

Will, on the other hand, was slumping a bit, his eyes fastened to a spot on the wooden planks below him. What made James Norrington uneasy was the way they flitted back and forth, as if he was thinking.

'Damn,' the commodore thought. 'Just for precaution, I should have made sure the rope was severed just in case Turner did this sort of thing.' But it was too late now.

Will braced himself for what was going to happen. He was going to die…did he have to die?

_No…no I don't. Neither does Jack._

His mind began soaring through the possibilities…but how would he do it? He could not save both himself and Jack at the same time. It would not possibly work. It could not.

The sentencing stopped, the drummers beginning their drumming on the snares. The audience went silent, listening to the loud tapping of the drums, watching the pirates.

Will turned his head and looked at Jack Sparrow, who looked back at him. Jack was nearly taken aback by the forgiveness in the boy's eyes, the care and devotion…the loyalty. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when the drumming was cut off.

The echo of the last drum beat coursed through Port Royal's town center, everything else silent, and in that last moment, the moment in which William Turner was to act out his plan, Elizabeth Swann caught her love's eyes and knew it was the end.

"Will, NO!!!!!" She closed her eyes.

Elizabeth Swann heard the lever pulled, the snap of the ropes, and nothing else.

* * *

(A/N:) Eat your heart out, Sylvester Stalone.

I'm the NEW cliff hanger.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Omg, what will happen? I don't know!!! (gasp gasp gasp) And neither do you so you must WAIT!!! I'm trying to finish this before Monday, so don't bother me and AA will finally be finished.

Of course, if you'd like...go ahead and bother me to review. Hehe...hehe...hehe...

-williz

P.S. I forgot to give a shout-out to my bitches and hoes. SHOUT OOOOUT!! HEY HOES! BACK ATCHA BOYS!!!


	15. The Price of Piracy Paid

**Ambiguous Allegiance**

Author: williz

Summary: Alternate Universe; A lone man was found one stormy night, washed up on the Port Royal shore behind Governor Weatherby Swann's manor. The appearance of a pirate captain will change the lives of all citizens of Port Royal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. Any unrecognizable characters pertain to my story and my story only.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked, seeing that not one soul stood on the platform where she expected to see two bodies swinging mercilessly by the neck. The executioner wasn't even present. The audience was in an uproar, screaming and shoving each other to get out of the way.

"They've escaped!!!" One of them yelled, nearly pushing her over to get away.

It was safe to say Elizabeth Swann was in a confused state, her heart in her throat, for she honestly thought Will Turner had breathed his last breath. Her chest heaving, she looked around, but realized with everything spinning around her, people yelling, shoving, screaming, she could not see what was going on.

She looked to see the commodore but found he had disappeared as well. She was alone.

What was going on?

The young woman lifted her skirts and sprinted as fast as she could back to the hill everyone was scrambling up. She stopped and turned, able to see much more from there. There he was, her Will. He still had the rope around his neck, but it trailed as if it had been cut at the last moment.

A few paces over, she saw the captain as well. And while Will was fighting off the more courageous citizens who were trying to recapture him, Jack Sparrow sprinted away, trying to go unnoticed, the tail of the rope that would have hung him blowing wildly behind him.

"Coward!" Elizabeth yelled, angrily.

* * *

Will caught Elizabeth's eyes as he stood on the platform, his shoulder a foot away from his fellow prisoner's. Both were ready to die. The drum roll had halted and now all the executioner had to do was pull the lever.

The lever was pulled as Will heard the last words he would ever hear.

"Will! NO!!"

He fell to the ground with a hard thud. Opening his eyes, his brow furrowed as he reached down and pulled up the end of the noose. It was severed as if someone had cut it. But—

"Le's go!" Jack yelled, pulling Will to his feet beside him. They burst into the crowd and shoved their way through, a few of the men grabbing their jackets and pulling them back. Will shrugged himself out of his jacket and kept going, seeing the captain do the same.

"There's nowhere for us to go!" Will yelled.

"I've got somewhere," Jack yelled back.

"Then go!"

Jack looked at him, confused. "Wot?"

"Go, I'll hold them off!" Will was serious.

"No, m'not lettin' yeh…"

"Shut up, Captain, and run for your damn life! GO!" Will pushed the men off of him. "GO! NOW!"

Jack turned and ran. He ran faster than he ever had in his life, for he knew his _Black Pearl_ was nearby. Could he leave Will Turner back there, in the evil clutches of the Port Royal citizens?

Of course.

He was a pirate.

Will saw Jack disappear in the foliage of the forest and knew he would escape. He had a knack at doing these types of things; Will had seen this firsthand. He smiled to himself for a moment, feeling he had done the right thing, but knew what was coming soon.

He saw the navy men hurrying through the crowd, pushing the citizens out of their way, before one of them grabbed the rope and pulled it, sending Will flying back to the ground with a gagging noise.

Their hands grabbed at him roughly and pulled him to his feet, tearing his shirt in the process. Commodore James Norrington walked up to him, grabbing him by his front and gritting his teeth angrily. "Why, Turner?! Why?!"

Without answering, Will just smiled. "I had to, Commodore. You know it, too."

Norrington took his knife from his belt and moved quickly up to Will's throat. Will's eyes widened, not knowing if the man was going to just kill him now, or what he was doing.

Elizabeth surged forward at seeing Will was captured. Stupid man. Stupid, stupid, stupid man. Why did he do this? Why? Why did he throw away everything for the coward? The pirate?

Norrington sliced the rope that was around Will's neck, seeing the red imprints surrounding the skin there from when it was pulled.

"Let go!" James yelled. Why was he so damn loyal? He was convinced loyalty was a fault in this boy. But then again, what happened to the ropes? Who had cut them? He didn't see anything or anyone near the ropes and Will could not have cut them himself.

What had happened?

Will was dropped to the ground, immediately feeling Elizabeth's soft hands against his shoulders. "Will, why?" She asked.

"I didn't….I didn't do anything," Will replied, looking up in confusion. James looked up at the platform and saw the two ropes dangling listlessly from the wooden beam above. He walked over to climb up onto the platform and nearly recoiled when he saw the executioner with an arrow in his chest, his mouth and eyes still wide open in shock.

James turned and looked at William Turner with critical eyes. "Men, take him to my office." His voice was hard and level. "Lock him inside, if you please. I have some business to take care of." He jumped off of the platform and disappeared behind it, walking away from the scene.

Elizabeth gave the military men deadly glares as they leant down to pull Will up. They stood back up quickly. "Miss Swann, Commodore's orders."

She shook her head. "I don't care _what_ he ordered. I will take the prisoner there."

"He'll overpower you, Miss!" One of them said.

She gingerly helped Will to his feet, being careful not to grasp him too tightly, for she knew he was in an awful lot of pain. He leaned on her heavily as she helped him go towards the fort. The men hovered behind, not quite knowing what to do. They didn't want to fail in their orders from the commodore, but they respected Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, and what she said mostly went.

Will sighed and turned his head to look at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry," he breathed, seeing the tears resting in her eyes, not yet spilled over. "I was ready to die. Someone else made the decision for me."

She nodded. "_I_ was going to make the decision for you when I knew what you were doing."

Will smiled a bit, knowing she meant it. When they reached the fort, one of the soldiers stepped up. "Miss Swann, the prisoner…"

"Help me get him into the commodore's office, Banks." He stood there, his mouth gaping.

"But…"

"Banks!"

He grabbed Will more roughly than was necessary, causing Elizabeth to wince as Will cried out, then followed the two men inside. "Thank you, Banks. You may wait outside."

"But Miss Swann…alone?"

"You may wait outside, Banks. Please." Her eyes spoke to him more than her words, so he nodded solemnly, and stepped outside.

Elizabeth turned and set Will in the chair, where he sighed in relief. She reached forward and touched his neck lightly. "Why are you so willing to sacrifice yourself for him? Why didn't you go through with the plan, Will?" She let her tears come out then.

"I couldn't betray him. He was a friend of my father's. As crazy and insane as he was, I saw something in him that he never showed, I'm sure, to anyone else." He took her hand away from his neck, kissing it lightly.

"What?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Repentance. Apology. I don't know."

"How did all of this happen? I don't even know. I understand _none_ of this!" Elizabeth sat on the ground in front of Will and burrowed her face into his legs in frustration. She had no idea how any of this had happened. She heard the drums stop, heard the lever being pulled, and then nothing. When she opened her eyes, there was turmoil. What had happened?

Will shook his head. "I don't either." She gave him a confused look. "I don't, Elizabeth. I thought I was going to hang as much as you did. I thought I was going to die. But instead, I suddenly hit the ground when the lever was pulled and Jack was beside me on the ground. I don't know."

"You don't know who or what did it?"

Will shook his head.

They sat silently, looking at each other, seemingly hoping to find the answers to this riddle in each other's eyes, but finding nothing as Commodore Norrington walked into the office and locked the door behind him.

Both looked in his hands and saw three well-made arrows, one with blood dripping from the tip. When he saw their questioning gazes, he shook his head, fighting the small smile on his face.

"Don't ask. I'll show you." He stepped up to them, kneeled down, and offered them the arrows, one each.

Will laughed out loud. On the shaft of the arrow were the initials 'CJS'. So everything had been a lie. A big lie. Captain Jack Sparrow didn't repent or otherwise. His apology may have been sincere, but the damn brute knew he would escape.

"Damnit, Jack," Will muttered, flipping the arrow over. "Damnit."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow grinned toothily as he stepped onto his _Pearl_. "You lot best 'urry it up! Those damn lobster backs are after us. Get a move on!!" He stopped in front of three crewmembers with bows in their hands. The others who had once been in a prison cell flurried to work, now free of their bonds due to some clever planning and perfect timing.

"Well shot, mates. I actually thought I was a goner fer a second there." He clapped the proud men on their backs and nudged one of them. "Chanty, I though' I tol' yeh none o' tha' murderin' business, though…yeh shot that executioner through 'is 'eart…really, wos tha' necessary?"

Chanty shrugged. "He wos buggin' me, Cap'n. Yeh know I don' 'ave no respect fer a fat man 'o doesn't show 'is face!" Of course, he was referring to the hood that the executioner had over his head.

The others laughed heartily at the chubby man as he grinned.

"Tha's righ', Chanty, take pride in yer belly!" One of the pirates roared as they sailed away from Port Royal. Jack walked away from the crew as they worked to speed away from the scene where their captain was almost killed.

He stopped at his wheel and looked back at the town where he had left his best friend's son to die. He knew they wouldn't pardon him. The boy was as good as dead. Jack tried hard not to care.

When Bootstrap Bill had been killed, Jack grinned and moved on, even though it had sent his soul to the deepest depths of despair. He was his best friend, his brother, the only person he knew he could ever really care about.

He repaid him by endangering his son's life many times, and finally sending him right into the hands of the Royal navy, those who wanted him dead. Jack tried not to feel terrible. 'I'm a pirate…tha's wot I do. All fer one. One fer 'imself.'

All for one. One for himself.

So the boy would hang. He realized it was his fault. He was sorry for it, very much so. He tried to appease himself by saying he had sent three of his crewmates, not just one. He sent an extra to save William Turner. But the boy let his stupidity impede, and instead of coming with Jack, as the pirate had planned, Will stayed behind to face his death.

'Damn boy tryin' ter show me off,' Jack thought sourly, as he pulled the noose from his neck and dropped it in the water.

Of course, Jack knew that if the young man hadn't let his stupidity impede, he would be a goner, for Will provided him the time to escape. And now as the island was just a dot on the horizon, Jack pitied him.

Then again, Captain Jack Sparrow was Captain Jack Sparrow…and nobody would ever persuade him otherwise.

What Captain Jack Sparrow _didn't _realize was that he was a cursed man. For now he would sail the seas for the rest of his life, escaping from the noose, escaping from the Royal navy, but would never escape his guilt.

He would spend his life in remorse for the life of the only boy who ever made a difference in his hard heart. He would spend his life in his own inner turmoil, the head of a good man weighing down his heart. And he would die a quiet, peaceful death, his last thought resting on his regret.

That poor Turner boy.

But…he was a pirate.

* * *

The bells clanged loudly as Elizabeth Swann took her father's hand in hers. He kissed her cheek lovingly and she smiled in return. Today would mark the beginning of a new life. A life without the trials of her prior life and without the pain.

It was completely silent on the other side of the door. All she heard was the pounding of her heart against her ribcage. Pushing the tears back from her eyes, she sighed and bit her lip. Suddenly, she heard the musicians start to play and the doors were opened.

Her father led her down the aisle and to the alter, where a handsome young man awaited her, pride and awe in his features. Elizabeth beamed at Katharine, who stood beside her, flowers in her hand, then looked behind Will to see the commodore wink.

Governor Weatherby Swann kissed his daughter's forehead again and walked back to his chair, sitting down and grinning. She looked so happy, so wonderfully beautiful, so much like her mother.

Will was in heaven as he watched Elizabeth Swann before him. He was so happy to be standing there, so happy to see his love in front of him, ready to marry him. One year before, he was in danger of being hung, but the commodore, bless him always, worked the law out to the point where he could acquit Will of his crimes.

Because it was not Will who made the attempted escape, because Will had not aided Captain Sparrow in his escape (according to James Norrington), he was free of all charges.

He was free to marry the woman he loved.

And that he did.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Will stepped forward, set a hand on Elizabeth's cheek, and leant forward, connecting their lips in eternal bliss, eternal wedlock, and eternal love.

Their love was the type that never died, that outlasted everything else.

Even the law.

As Will led his new wife to their wedding carriage, he stopped in front of Commodore James Norrington, the best friend he had this past year. "James, thank you. You are a good man."

"I wish you all the happiness _I_ have had," the older man said, winking. Will nodded and began to walk away, but the other man took his arm and pulled him back. "Mr. Turner…Will…the pirates…"

"I know you're upset that they escaped, Commodore. I'm sorry. I did not wish the scandal on you, I swear it. But please, do not go after Captain Sparrow. I risked everything to see him free for my father. Don't go after him…for me." Will's eyes pleaded with his friend, who sighed, looked down at his feet, and back at him.

"I will spend the rest of my days looking for and capturing every pirate I can…and will ignore every ship with black sails I see. I promise."

Will grinned and threw his arms around the man, who was incredibly flustered. "Yes, Mr. Turner. Good luck." He cleared his throat, ignoring his giggling wife beside him. She stepped up to Will and kissed his cheek.

As Elizabeth pulled herself from her father's embrace, she joined Will at the carriage as he helped her inside.

Once the carriage pulled away, William Turner grinned, holding his wife's hand in his.

"I'm so happy, Will."

"Happiness is just the beginning," William Turner said, pulling her closer with his strong arm and putting his forehead against hers.

And indeed it was.

* * *

(A/N:) Ahhh bittersweet, my loves. This is it. The last chapter. I just want you to know that your reviews have spurred me on like a really really really really inspiring speech or something...

Right, but what I mean is THANK YOU! You all were so nice and helpful. And yes, Smithy...you are indeed correct. STALLONE not Stalone...well done! Always catching the smallest things, you eagle eye. (shakes finger) You genius, you.

Anyways, thank you everyone. No fear, I am still writing Will/Liz and I don't think I'm stopping any time soon. I actually have one on the back burner for my dearest soul sister. Whom I heart with all my big fat, beating heart. HI SOUL SISTER!!!!

Thankyou everyone! I can't say it enough! I hope you all liked my story and enjoyed the ending! I tried to finish it off with some happy. Some bittersweet.

TA!!! I'll miss you!! Until next time!

-williz (and that's the way the cookie crumbles)


End file.
